Une Part de Moi
by Eternely Snape
Summary: Sauver quelqu'un est-il toujours la bonne solution ? Faut-il prendre ce risque, tout en se perdant dans les profondeurs du chagrin et de la souffrance ? Hermione va apprendre a ses dépens que les erreurs que nous faisons ne sont pas toujours évidentes. SSxHG. M pour les violences et scènes sexuelles.
1. Chapter 1 : Le sauver

**Bonjour a tous ! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fanfiction sur le couple Severus/Hermione. Je vous préviens tout de suite, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avances, mais la fic n'est pas finie. J'essayerai de publier au moins une fois par semaine, selon l'inspiration et temps que j'aurai. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous oublierai pas. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaise.**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages sont a J.K. Rowling. **

**Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape.**

 **Chapitre I :**

 **Le sauver**

 _« Seigneur, ne te tais pas devant mes larmes,_

 _je suis un exilé en ce monde éphémère. »_

Mesrop Matchtots.

C'était le chaos. Il n'y avait plus rien. Tout n'était que fumée, brûlure, douleur, pleurs et colère. Poudlard était dévasté. Tout n'étais plus que ruine, un cimetière humain. Voldemort n'était pas encore mort et Harry était partit en direction de la Forêt Interdite. Les morts et les blessés avaient été rapatriés à l'intérieur du château, dans la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait plus personne dehors, plus personne que les cadavres des Mangemorts, plus personne, hormis Hermione Granger qui, seule et dans une course haletante, se précipitait vers la cabane hurlante. Son visage était pâle et ses joues ruisselaient de larmes silencieuses. Ron était encore à l'intérieur, pleurant la mort de son frère, celles, aussi, de Lupin et de Tonks, qui faisaient de Ted un orphelin. Elle aurait dû se préparer, elle le savait, à la bataille qui allait, elle l'espérait, bientôt prendre fin. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne voulait. Le laisser là-bas, mourir seul comme il avait vécu. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Harry et Ron disaient qu'il était mort, mais elle le sentait, au plus profond de son être, qu'il était toujours en vie. Elle l'avait entendu, son souffle, quand ils avaient prit la fuite et elle était persuadée qu'il n'était pas mort. Pas déjà. Ce n'était pas son heure et il ne pouvait pas être mort. Ce n'était pas possible. Alors, sans rien dire à personne, elle s'était éclipsée de la Grande Salle, faisant un rapide détour par son laboratoire personnel et courant à vive allure vers l'endroit où il était supposé être mort.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle monta rapidement les marches, ouvrit la porte de la pièce dans laquelle elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois et le découvrit là, à la même place où elle l'avait abandonné lâchement, se vidant doucement de son sang. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, s'accroupit à son côté et posa ses doigts sur son cou ensanglanté. Elle le regarda longuement, attendant de sentir son pouls. Il était affreusement pâle. Plus que d'ordinaire du moins. Ses cheveux était collants du sang qui affluait sur son visage et sur tout son corps. Ses yeux étaient fermés, alors qu'ils étaient ouverts lorsqu'il avait, soit disant, donné son dernier souffle. Et alors que ses yeux parcouraient son corps, elle vit son torse se soulever légèrement. Avec précipitation, Hermione plongea la main dans son sac de perle, en ressortit un fiole d'essence de dictame ainsi qu'un bézoard. Elle enfonça ce dernier dans la gorge de Severus Rogue, lui faisant avaler et, ce faisant, versa quelques goûtes de dictame sur la plaie qui traversait la gorge du Professeur des Potions. Après quoi, elle fit léviter Severus sur un lit qui se trouvait plus loin, le mettant dans une position plus confortable qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

Elle resta auprès de lui, debout, observant son torse se soulever sous l'effort de sa faible respiration. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle ne pouvait pas rester près de lui alors que Harry risquait sa vie pour eux, alors que la Bataille allait bientôt reprendre. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser là, seul et vulnérable, en proie à tous ceux qui le trouveraient et voudraient lui faire plus de mal encore. Alors que faire ? Elle pouvait le transporter ailleurs le temps qu'il se remette, parce qu'il allait se remettre, et le rejoindre une fois tout ce chaos terminé. Oui, elle devait faire ça. Mais où allait-elle l'amener ? Certainement pas chez lui. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle ne savait pas où il habitait, mais en dehors de cela, s'il se réveillait avant son retour, même si elle verrouillait toutes les portes et les fenêtres, c'était chez lui et il trouverait un moyen de partir. Si elle l'emmenait dans un endroit inconnu, il ne pourrait pas partir tout en sachant qu'il ne savait absolument pas quels dangers pouvaient rôder. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste et elle pouvait encore moins le ramener au château. C'était trop tôt et Madame Pomfresh était bien trop débordée pour avoir le temps de s'occuper d'un autre patient. Elle devait attendre que les choses s'apaisent et que Harry dévoile toute la vérité sur Severus Rogue. Pour le moment, elle devait simplement le mettre en sécurité, à labri de tous les dangers. Elle devait le sauver.

Alors sans plus y penser, mais espérant que les Mangemorts n'y avait pas fait trop de dégâts en y allant, elle lui prit la main et transplana jusqu'à la maison de ses parents, oubliétés et partit faire leur vie ailleurs. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione, cette dernière déposa Severus sur le lit et, lentement, parcourut la maison, vide et silencieuse. Tout était comme avant et personne ne semblait être venu ici. Tout était comme avant. Tout sauf ses parents. Ils n'étaient plus là ni eux, ni rien d'autre. Les cadres avaient disparu, emportés certainement par les anciens propriétaires, les vêtements, la vaisselle, les souvenirs, les photos...plus rien n'était là. Il ne restait plus qu'elle, seule dans cette grande maison qui fut la sienne, berceau de son histoire, de sa magie, de ses débuts, cette maison qui l'avait portée, aidée, soulevée. Mais tout cela ne signifiait plus rien si ces parents n'étaient plus là. Alors après une dernière vérification, après s'être assurée que Severus Rogue allait à peu près bien, elle jeta plusieurs sorts de protection sur la maison, verrouilla tout et tranplana une nouvelle fois en direction de Poudlard.

Hermione retourna en direction de la Grande Salle dans laquelle elle retrouva Ron et les autres.

« Où étais-tu ? » l'interrogea Ron, les yeux rougit par la force des larmes qui en avaient coulé.

Hermione ne répondit pas, regardant autour d'elle, tendant les oreilles. Un certains nombres de personnes commençaient à sortir du château, se regroupant dans le Parc. Elle attrapa Ron par le bras et l'incita à la suivre. Et alors qu'ils arrivaient dehors, alors que Ginny criait pour demander qui se trouvait dans les bras du demi géant, Hermione plissa les yeux pour voir Harry, son meilleur ami, son presque frère, inerte dans les bras d'Hagrid.

« Harry Potter est mort ! »

La voix cinglante de Voldemort résonna dans toute la cours, glaciale et cynique. Et Hermione n'entendit plus rien. Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Ginny hurla et le reste de l'assemblée sembla se figer. Il n'y avait plus rien qui ne comptait à présent et Hermione, pendant un cours instant, oublia Severus. Il n'y avait plus que Harry, son corps sans vie, son visage pâle et ses lunettes cassées. Harry Potter était mort et Hermione mourrait aussi. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Le Mal avait vaincu le Bien et tout ce qu'ils avaient envisagé, tous les projets qu'ils avaient fait tombaient à l'eau. Ils seraient bientôt tous asservis par les Mangemorts, par ce vil et malsain personnage qu'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et il n'y aurait plus jamais d'espoir. Et Hermione continuait de pleurer cet ami qui n'aurait jamais les honneurs mérités, qui ne sera sans doute jamais enterré et dont le corps finirait elle ne savait où. Et elle sentait Ron, à son côté, qui serrait les poings, le regard vide, sans expression, les larmes dégoulinant le long de ses joues sales et creusées. Molly semblait avoir perdu un autre enfant, Arthur était dévasté et Minerva...Minerva était stoïque, telle une statue de marbre, les yeux écarquillés. Elle paraissait complètement déboussolée. Elle qui, d'ordinaire, était si froide, si sévère, si droite, tellement forte, semblait totalement désemparée, détruite, ruinée. Elle avait perdu des élèves, des enfants et maintenant, alors qu'elle pensait ne plus pouvoir perdre plus que ce n'était déjà le cas, Harry Potter venait de mourir. Le fils de ses deux anciens élèves préférés venait de mourir.

Et tandis que Voldemort parlait de sa voix glaciale, ordonnant à tout le monde de se joindre à lui, promettant que personne ne mourrait s'ils faisaient ça, Hermione avait les yeux rivés sur le corps de Harry, sur le visage dévasté de Hagrid. Elle devait à tout prix rejoindre Severus, le mettre en sécurité. Parce que si le Mal l'emportait, si Voldemort découvrait toute l'histoire, s'il découvrait que Severus Rogue n'était pas mort, ce dernier serait en grave danger. Alors elle attendit, attendit que Neville, Choixpeau en main, finisse de parler, de défendre la mort de Harry, de hurler que tout n'était pas fini. Et alors que personne ne s'y attendait, il sortit l'épée de Gryffondor du vieux chapeau ridé, la pointa sur Nagini et Harry, bien vivant, sauta des bras de Hagrid, lança un _Confringo_ sur le serpent et se mit à courir. Hermione se mit à rire, au même instant que tout le monde, remplit d'espoir, soufflait une exclamation de surprise. Et tout le monde se remit en scène, se battant contre la dernière vague de Mangemorts qui décidaient de ne pas quitter leur Maître. Tout le monde rentrait de nouveau dans le château, ne sachant pas vraiment que faire, mais décidé à gagner cette bataille. Hermione suivit la famille Weasley dans la Grande Salle, lançant des sorts à ceux qui attaquaient.

Mais elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'au Professeur Rogue. Il était seul, vulnérable et, égoïstement, elle voulut que Harry en finisse au plus vite. C'était long, c'était angoissant et elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose, pouvoir le guérir, faire appel à Madame Pomfresh, si cela était nécessaire. Alors elle se défendait, elle défendait ses proches, elle regarda Molly tuer Bellatrix Lestrange. Mais plongée qu'elle était dans cet état second, elle ne vit pas le sort que lança un Mangemort en sa direction, elle ne vit pas le Professeur McGonagall se dresser entre elle et le sort. Elle ne vit pas Minerva s'éfondrer sur le sol, touchée par une lumière bleutée. Et elle attendait simplement, sans rien voir d'autre, sans penser à rien d'autre. Elle attendait cet instant où, devant tout le monde, au milieu de la Grande Salle, Harry affronterait Voldemort. Elle attendait l'instant où, défendant qui que se soit de venir à sa rescousse, Harry anéantirait le Seigneur des Ténèbres à jamais. Mais il y avait ce discours, long et pénible, où Harry disait la vérité sur Severus, sur son plan pour sauver le Monde Sorcier, sur celui pour gagner, plus que jamais, la confiance du Seigneur. Il y avait ce moment angoissant où les deux Sorciers se tournaient autour, jouant à celui qui sortirait la plus grande, la plus terrible vérité. Et Voldemort riait, de sa voix glaçante, perçait Harry de son regard de feu, les yeux plus rouges qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Et puis, enfin, il y eu ce moment où Harry et Voldemort lancèrent leurs sorts qui étincelèrent dans toute la Salle d'un grand rayon lumineux rouge. Il y eu cet instant fatal où Voldemort tomba à terre, où la baguette de Sureau s'envola en direction de Harry, son véritable propriétaire. Et tout le monde retint son souffle, figé dans l'espace temps, complètement abasourdi. Était-ce vrai ? Le Mage Noir le plus dangereux de tous les temps était-il vraiment mort, étalé sur ce sol froid et humide, sans vie ? Sans doute rien de tout cela ne paraissait réel et pourtant. Pourtant le Bien avait triomphé. Pourtant, le Mal était réduit à néant. Pourtant, ils étaient enfin libre, enfin sauvés.

Et Hermione, malgré toute l'agitation qui commençait à s'élever dans la Grande Salle, s'approcha de Harry, les lèvres pincées, la mine angoissée.

« Je dois partir, » annonça-t-elle sans préambule.

Et devant l'air étonné de son ami, elle ne pu qu'ajouter : « Je ne peux pas déjà te dire ce qui m'oblige à m'en aller. Plus tard. On se retrouve chez les Weasley. »

Et, sans laisser le temps à Harry de dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione s'en alla rapidement.

xx0xx

Il n'y avait pas grand chose dont Severus se souvenait. En vérité, il ne se souvenait de rien du tout à part la sensation terrible des crocs insupportables de Nagini tranchant son cou ensanglanté. Il avait du mal à respirer, il avait du mal à bouger et pourtant, de ce qu'il pouvait sentir, il n'était ni mort, ni complètement vivant. Il savait qu'il n'était plus sur le sol poussiéreux de la cabane hurlante et cela, c'était un point qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer. Il ne savait pas où il était mais, étonnement, il n'avait plus peur. Il avait bien assez risqué sa vie pour être effrayé par la sensation douillette et chaude d'un lit à son réveil. Il n'était pas bien, ça non. Il avait mal de partout, au crâne, au dos, aux jambes, aux bras et au cou. Il ne sentait pas vraiment la douleur – il devait sans doute être drogué – mais il savait qu'il avait mal. Il le sentait. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il fit courir ses doigts longs et pâles sur son cou, à l'exact endroit où la plaie, toujours rougeâtre et gonflée, se trouvait. Elle partait du bas de l'oreille droite et se terminait à la fin du cou, quasiment vers la gorge. Comment avait-il survécu, fut la seule question qu'il se posa. Il s'était sentit mourir, partir loin, très loin de ce monde terrible qui l'avait rendu si mauvais. Il avait été prêt. Prêt à mourir, parce qu'il avait fini ce qu'il devait faire, parce qu'il avait payé sa dette et qu'il pensait mériter un peu de repos. Et pourtant il était là, dans un endroit totalement inconnu, bien vivant.

Était-il heureux d'être en vie ? Il n'en n'était pas sûr. Il ne voulait plus faire partit de ce monde, ça c'était sûr. Que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit vaincu ou pas, il n'avait plus l'envie de se battre contre quoi que ce fut. Alors, évidemment, il était en colère. En colère contre la personne qui l'avait sauvé, si tel était le cas, mais également en colère contre lui-même, de s'être inconsciemment battu contre la mort. Car c'était bien cela. S'il était encore en vie, c'était bien parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu mourir. Son esprit était brouillé et il n'avait pas les idées claires, mais effectivement, il n'était pas heureux d'être là. Il ne voulait pas vivre une minute de plus dans un monde où Lily Potter était morte. C'était parfaitement insurmontable pour lui. Il ne voulait plus vivre dans un monde où ses erreurs, aussi affreuses les unes que les autres, avaient causé tant de pertes, avaient fait tant de mal. Il ne voulait plus vivre dans un monde où il était le meurtrier d'Albus Dumbledore et, à moins d'un miracle, c'était bien le cas. Il n'était certainement pas dans un monde parallèle où Severus Rogue était tout beau tout gentil. Non, certainement pas. Il était toujours Rogue, le détestable et honni Professeur de Potions, le meurtrier, le traître, l'homme aux cheveux gras, à la voix huileuse et au regard abyssal. Et il ne voulait plus vivre dans un monde où il était tout ça. C'était fini. Il avait assez donné, assez souffert, assez vu et causé de morts pour toute une vie. Il savait pertinemment, au plus profond de son être, que jamais le monde Sorcier ne pourrait le pardonner pour toutes les erreurs qu'il avaient commises. Et, de toute façon, il n'en avait pas envie. Il n'attendait absolument aucun pardon, aucune reconnaissance, même, pour ce qu'il avait fait. Car, il le savait, quand son histoire serait révélée au Ministre de la Magie ainsi qu'à toute la population magique, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, il recevrait sûrement des éloges. Parce qu'il en faut toujours très peu aux gens pour oublier votre passé et vous élever au rang de héros quand ils se rendent compte à quel point ils se sont trompés sur votre compte.

Et il ne voulait certainement pas recevoir une quelconque récompense pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne voulait plus rien de qui que ce soit. Il ne voulait plus recevoir quoi que ce soit de qui que ce soit et surtout, surtout, il ne voulait plus rien devoir à personne. Il aurait simplement voulu mourir en paix, être libre, lavé de tous ses pêchés, de tous ses crimes. Mais, encore une fois, il était condamné à vivre une vie dont il ne voulait pas, dans un monde qui n'avait jamais voulu de lui et dont lui, Severus Rogue, ne voulait plus. Une fois de plus, il n'avait pas le droit au repos. Aucun de ses souhaits ne serait jamais réalisé et même mourir ça ne lui était pas permis. Alors il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Pas maintenant. Pas déjà. Il était en colère et il méprisait déjà la personne qui ne l'avait pas laissé mourir. Et il ne voulait mépriser personne. Du moins, il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Pas encore. Alors plutôt que d'incendier la personne qui franchirait cette porte, plutôt que de l'insulter, de lui dire toutes les horreurs possibles et imaginables, il préférait garder les yeux fermés et dormir. Dormir pour rattraper toutes les heures d'insomnies et de cauchemars qu'il avait déjà vécu. Dormir pour...mourir, peut-être.

xx0xx

Cela faisait maintenant 10 jours que Severus Rogue dormait. Lorsque Hermione était arrivée chez elle, elle avait trouvé Severus plus pâle qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. En fait, il était presque mort. Certes, son bézoard avait réussi à vaincre le poison qui s'insinuait dans ses veines, mais le peu de temps qu'elle avait eu pour le soigner ne lui avait pas permis de lui donner une Potion de régénération sanguine, moins encore de soigner véritablement la plaie, autrement qu'avec de l'essence de dictame. Alors oui, Hermione avait paniqué en retrouvant Severus Rogue à l'agonie, mourant à petit feu, presque vidé de son sang. Bien sûr, elle avait tout. Tout pour soigner Rogue. Toutes les potions existantes, tous les sortilèges, toutes les connaissances nécessaires pour le sauver et, bien sûr, elle l'avait fait. Mais il était resté tant de temps inconscient que, même après plus d'une semaine passée à son chevet, elle doutait qu'il se réveille un jour. Bien qu'elle ne fut pas certaine que le réveil du Serpentard soit bénéfique pour elle. Car, pour sûr, il allait l'attaquer, la piquer de son venin, la transpercer de son regard. Et pourtant, malgré tous les risques qu'elle avait prit, malgré toutes les insultes insupportables qu'elle devrait subir, elle voulait qu'il se réveille. Parce qu'elle avait besoin de constater que tous ses efforts n'avaient pas été vain.

Elle ne savait pas réellement quels avaient été les véritables sentiments de Ron et Harry lorsqu'elle leur avait annoncé que Severus Rogue était chez elle, inconscient, mourant, mais vivant. Harry avait dit que c'était génial, qu'après tout, il méritait de vivre, peut-être même qu'il méritait une récompense pour sa bravoure et sa loyauté. Mais il était hypocrite et parfaitement rancunier. Oui, Rogue avait aimé sa mère, oui Rogue l'avait sauvé à maintes reprises et sans doute devrait-il le remercier pour cela, un jour, mais Harry Potter était Harry Potter et jamais Hermione ne pensa que celui-ci pourrait mettre sa haine de côté pour faire ami-ami avec celui qui l'avait haït plus que Harry l'avait haït. Était-ce une simple impression où tout ce qu'elle pensait avoir lu dans les yeux de son meilleur ami était réel, elle n'en savait toujours rien. Harry ne parlait pas beaucoup ces temps-ci. Sans doute la révélation de la survie de Rogue l'avait chamboulé et peut-être réfléchissait-il à la meilleur façon de prendre la chose, mais Harry était faible et il ne réussissait pas à se remettre totalement de son combat contre Voldemort. Bien sûr, il faisait croire à tout le monde qu'il allait pour le mieux, que, de jour en jour, sa magie affluait de nouveau en lui et qu'il reprenait des forces, mais Hermione n'était pas dupe. Personne ne l'était, d'ailleurs. Mais c'était Harry Potter et on ne pouvait faire comme s'il était encore un enfant, le mettre au lit et lui ordonner le repos. C'était impossible et totalement suicidaire.

Pour ce qui était de Ron...c'était une autre histoire. À l'annonce de la survie de Severus Rogue, il avait simplement répondu par cette moue boudeuse et pas très mâture qu'il avait l'habitude d'adopter auprès d'Hermione quand il voulait obtenir quelque chose d'elle, comme les réponses à un devoir sur les Potions. Il n'avait que très peu parlé de cela. La plupart du temps, il se contentait de marmonner à ce sujet comme un vieillard qui ne sait plus ce qu'il dit et de se murer dans un silence pitoyable. Il ne voulait pas en parler. La guerre avait fait de lui un autre homme. La perte de son frère l'avait éloigné de ses amis, de sa famille. Il n'était plus le Ron qu'il avait été, gentil, un peu idiot quelques fois, pas très sûr de lui. Maintenant, il ne mangeait que très peu, dormait rarement et ne parlait quasiment jamais. En fait, et ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Hermione, il devenait un Severus roux et pas assez expérimenté pour les regards noirs et les méchancetés gratuites. Mais, avec son air maussade, sa mine défaite et ses yeux vides de tout l'espoir et de tout l'amour qu'il avaient toujours eu, il ressemblait étrangement à un certain Maître des Potions. Alors il ne disait rien de ce sujet. Il était sûr qu'il n'était pas, au plus profond de lui, parfaitement heureux de savoir que celui qui avait pourri sa scolarité avait survécu à l'ironie de sa mort, mais il n'en était pas mécontent non plus. Personne ne pouvait plus l'être, c'était inconcevable.

Inconcevable parce que Severus Rogue était un héros de guerre, malgré ses crimes, malgré sa méchanceté, son mépris, son arrogance et tout ce qui faisait qu'il était Severus Rogue. Et alors qu'Hermione attendait, sur le canapé de son salon, le réveil dudit Severus Rogue, elle n'espérait qu'une chose : que ses amis sauraient faire la part des chose quand...quand elle aurait prit la rouste de sa vie pour avoir sauver la vie de l'ancien Mangemort. Mais, en dépit de tout ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire, elle ne pouvait en rien regretter ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait sauvé l'homme qu'elle respectait le plus au monde, celui qu'elle estimait qu'il méritait plus que n'importe qui d'avoir la vie qu'il aurait dû avoir. Alors comment aurait-elle pu le laisser mourir ? Comment aurait-elle pu vivre en sachant qu'elle ne lui était pas venue en aide ? Et aurait-elle pu se regarder dans un miroir ?

Et tandis qu'elle songeait à tout cela, alors que ses yeux balayaient la pièce de long en large, alors qu'elle pensait être seule, elle sentit un regard lourd et gênant posé sur elle. Lentement, elle se leva, les mains tremblantes, et se tourna vers l'encadrement de la porte sur lequel Severus Rogue était appuyé, le regard plus noir que jamais. Son visage était pâle, il avait l'échine courbée et sa mine transpirait l'épuisement. La plaie de son cou, qui commençait à cicatriser, était cachée par les couches de vêtements qu'il avait revêtit. Son regard était effrayant. Ses yeux n'étaient plus seulement noir, ils étaient d'une profondeur abyssale, vide et à la fois terriblement expressifs. Il considérait Hermione avec le plus grand mépris dont il était capable, avec une haine innommable et l'évidente envie de lui sauter dessus pour la faire souffrir autant qu'il souffrait de se tenir là, debout, vivant.

Hermione n'osait plus bouger. Ce regard la figeait, la tétanisait sur place, comme si ses jambes ne pouvaient plus répondre à la volonté de son cerveau de fuir à toute vitesse. Pourtant, elle voulait partir, fuir. Elle était chez elle, mais Rogue, en cet instant, la terrifiait tellement, qu'elle aurait pu lui laisser la maison si ça signifiait ne jamais plus le voir. Pourtant, elle restait là, paralysée, soutenant le regard immuable de Severus Rogue. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit que celui de la respiration sifflante du Maîtres des Potions. Mais quand Hermione décida que s'en était trop, quand elle soupira et tenta de dire quelque chose, la voix rauque et profonde de Severus retentit dans la pièce, résonnant comme un cri sourd aux oreilles d'Hermione.

« J'aurais dû me douter que c'était vous, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ».

 **Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Il est un peu court, mais j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser des review, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **À la semaine prochaine,**

 **Eternely Snape.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Haine

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pensez à laisser une petite review à la fin, ça fait toujours plaisir. Dites-moi ce qui vous plaît, ce qui ne vous plaît pas, ce que vous aimeriez voir ou ne pas voir. Bonne lecture.**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape.**

 **Chapitre II :**

 **Haine**

 _« Se haïr... il ne fallait pas être grand savant pour connaître que c'est là la pire souffrance de l'homme. »_

Gabrielle Roy.

Hermione trembla à l'entente de cette voix glaciale. Il y avait une telle résonance de toute l'aversion, de tout le mépris qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il n'était pas en colère, non... Il empestait la violence. Son esprit bouillonnait, se tordait, s'annihilait. Il la détestait, ne rêvait plus que d'une chose : lui faire du mal. Bien sûr, jamais il ne la toucherait. Déjà parce qu'il aurait trop peur de se salir, ensuite parce qu'il n'était pas dans sa nature de faire du mal, physiquement, entendait-elle. En revanche, il pouvait lui pourrir la vie, l'attaquer autant qu'il l'avait fait à l'école. La blesser moralement, lui faire ressentir la douleur autant qu'il la connaissait. Parce qu'elle l'avait sauvé et que jamais, il ne pourrait lui pardonner cet affront.

Et Hermione, bien que Severus ne parlât pas, savait tout cela. Elle le sentait, au plus profond de son cœur, au plus profond de son esprit. Comme si Rogue essayait de lui insérer toutes ses pensées pernicieuses, de la détruire mentalement, de lui faire ressentir tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Malheureusement pour elle, elle savait qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas brisé. Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps, parce qu'elle était forte et quasi inébranlable, mais il y parviendrait, car elle n'était pas infaillible. Il connaissait ses défauts, ses faiblesses, ses peurs et ses tourments. Alors il ne serait pas difficile, pour lui, de trouver ce qui pouvait la heurter et d'en faire ce qu'il voulait. Oui, cela prendrait certainement du temps, mais Severus Rogue arriverait à tuer Hermione Granger à petit feu. Parce qu'elle l'avait condamné à une vie dont il ne voulait pas, dans un monde dont il ne voulait pas, dans un corps dont il ne voulait pas. Il ne parlerait pas, Hermione le savait, et elle pouvait le concevoir. Elle avait besoin de parler, de se justifier, d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment, dire ce qui l'avait poussé à agir. Mais elle était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Sa voix se perdait dans sa gorge, ses mots restaient coincés à la frontière de ses lèvres et ses dents claquaient d'une expectative insupportable. Elle n'avait pas peur, enfin pas tout à fait. Elle appréhendait simplement le mal qu'il pourrait lui faire.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

Et pourtant, il parla. Lui aussi avait besoin de s'exprimer autrement que par les yeux.

« Chez mes parents. »

Malgré tout ce qu'Hermione avait pu penser, sa voix n'avait pas tremblé. Au contraire, elle avait été assurée. Elle se sentait soulagée de pouvoir parler, détendre un petit peu ses muscles. Et même si la voix de Rogue était froide et arrogante, elle se sentait un peu mieux. Bizarrement, quand Severus entendit la réponse de son ancienne élève, il paru se crisper et son masque sembla se briser légèrement. Était-ce parce qu'il savait ce que Hermione avait dû faire pour les protéger ?

« Pourquoi m'avoir amener ici ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Où d'autre ? »

Severus sembla acquiescer, comme s'il approuvait sa réponse. Mais ses yeux étaient toujours profondément noirs et son visage implacable.

« Pourquoi ? » fini-t-il par demander, assez brusquement.

Hermione fut prise de court. Même si elle savait parfaitement pourquoi elle avait fait ça, elle ne lui avait pas préparé de vraie réponse. Car c'était ce qu'il attendait, une réponse claire et concise. Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ? La vérité serait bien trop dure à accepter pour lui. Alors elle se contenta de fixer ses prunelles marrons dans l'obsidienne de Severus et répondit, aussi simplement que possible : « Pourquoi pas ? »

Elle vit tout de suite que cette réponse n'était pas la meilleure à donner. Non, ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il voulait. Alors il fronça les sourcils, ferma son visage plus encore si c'était possible et se redressa. Son corps tout entier le faisait souffrir, mais il se devait de se tenir droit face à cette petite insolente. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de courber l'échine, de paraître faible et vulnérable. Il devait montrer qu'il était parfaitement remis de ses blessures, même s'il savait qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

« Vous vouliez sauver quelqu'un pour vous sentir bien ? attaqua-t-il avec violence. Alors vous n'avez pas hésité quand vous m'avez vu mourant sur le sol de cette foutue cabane hurlante ? C'est bien cela, Miss Granger. Vous vouliez avoir une âme à sauver, mais pourquoi ne pas avoir sauvé vos amis plutôt que moi ? »

Sa voix était terrifiante de dégoût. Elle tremblait à présent d'une répugnance terrible. Avoir été sauvé par Hermione Granger était quelque chose, mais avoir été sauvé pour aucune raison était pire.

« J'imagine que si je vous avais dit que je vous avais sauvé car je ne supportais pas l'idée de vous laisser mourir, ça aurait encore moins arrangé les choses, » déclara Hermione avec raison.

Severus ne répondit pas et se contenta de la regarder, elle et ses yeux marrons, ses cheveux en bataille, sa mine triste et fatiguée. Il ne voulait plus la regarder, il ne voulait plus la voir, mais baisser le regard aurait été une erreur, une marque de faiblesse. Il devait l'affronter, lui faire peur, se faire craindre d'elle, de cette femme qui avait osé le sauver. Malgré tout, en dépit de tout le mal que Rogue voulait lui faire, il devait savoir. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la bataille, de savoir qui était mort et comment se déroulait les choses, à présent. Alors il lui demanda, les dents serrées, dans un murmure à peine audible.

« Voldemort est mort, annonça calmement Hermione, et Severus tressaillit à l'entente du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ainsi qu'un bon nombre de Mangemorts. Kingsley Shacklebot est le nouveau Ministre de la Magie et tout ceux qui se sont battu à nos côtés et qui n'ont pas survécu ont reçu une cérémonie à la hauteur de leur sacrifice. »

« Qui est mort ? »

La voix de Severus trembla légèrement. Il avait passé une année entière à se faire détester pour réussir à protéger élèves et professeurs. Cependant, il savait qu'il avait échoué. Parce que la Guerre avait été plus violente qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et que les pertes humaines allaient certainement au-delà de tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

« Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin, Neville Londubat, Fred Weasley, Dean Thomas, Vincent Crabbe, Narcissa Malefoy... »

« STOP ! »

Le cri de Severus résonna dans toute la pièce pendant une longue minute. Ce hurlement arriva aux oreilles de Hermione comme un déchirement, le désespoir ultime. Elle n'arrivait, cependant, pas à savoir si c'était le nom de tous les morts – qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de cité en entier – ou seulement celui de Narcissa Malefoy, qui l'avait poussé à hurler de cette façon. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas en entendre plus, peut-être en était-ce trop pour lui alors qu'il venait à peine de se remettre de ses blessures. Elle n'en savait rien. Elle savait simplement que le regard désemparé de Severus la troubla. Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle expression chez lui et, sans doute aucun, jamais il n'aurait voulu que qui que ce soit puisse voir cette expression dénuée de haine, de mépris et de tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui. Il n'y avait plus que de la tristesse et le déchirement le plus total peint sur son visage. Peut-être aurait-elle dû le ménager, ne rien lui dire au risque d'en pâtir. Mais il avait voulu savoir et elle lui avait dit la vérité.

Une vérité que Severus Rogue n'avait pas été entièrement prêt à entendre. D'une part, parce qu'il savait que les morts se comptaient pas centaine, mais également parce qu'il savait pertinemment que certains de ses amis, en l'occurrence Narcissa, seraient dans le lot. Et ça, il aurait souhaité ne jamais le savoir. Maintenant, le mal était fait et lui, Severus Rogue, devait laisser tomber le masque quelques secondes, parce que le choc était trop dur, trop irréel pour qu'il puisse garder son calme légendaire. Narcissa avait sans doute été sa seule amie, après que Lily est partit. Elle avait été la seule à comprendre sa souffrance, la seule à ne pas le blâmer de ses erreurs et de ses faiblesses. Elle n'avait été que la femme d'un Mangemort et elle n'avait jamais cautionné ce qui était fait au sein de ce groupuscule. Même si son rang ne lui permettait pas de tolérer les Nés-Moldu, elle n'avait toujours voulu qu'une seule chose : protéger son fils. Narcissa n'était pas une femme mauvaise, bien au contraire. Elle était froide, ça oui, hautaine, plus que quiconque, mais elle n'était pas mauvaise. Elle était une mère et une femme aimante, prête à tout pour protéger sa famille.

Alors non, Severus n'avait pu supporter d'entendre ce prénom dans la bouche de cette jeune-femme qui énonçait une liste de personnes morte pour une cause qui n'aurait jamais dû exister. Et, en dépit de tout, Severus en était responsable. D'abord, parce que, plus jeune, il avait fait le choix de rejoindre Volemort et ensuite, parce que les erreurs qu'il avait commises avaient menées, à bien des égards, à la Bataille qui avait causée tant de morts. Alors oui, son masque était tombé. Oui, pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus Rogue avait montré son véritable visage à Hermione Granger, mais qui était-il, maintenant, pour paraître froid et hautain, méprisant et méprisable ? Qui était-il pour snober et haïr la seule personne qui s'était préoccupée de lui dans sa misérable vie ? Bien sûr, il aurait préféré mourir, mais était-il certain que la vie qu'il allait mener ne serait, finalement, pas meilleure que celle qu'il avait déjà vécu ? Rien n'était moins sûr, mais il était vivant et, à présent, il devait faire en sorte que sa vie soit moins désastreuse qu'elle ne l'avait déjà été. Mais, bien évidemment, il était Severus Rogue et jamais ses pensées ne devraient franchir la barrière de son esprit, moins encore le seuil de ses lèvres.

« Combien de temps suis-je resté ici ? »

La voix de Severus trembla encore. Il ne savait ce que c'était, mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Hermione, il vit quelque chose dans les siens qui le troubla. Peut-être était-ce simplement l'intensité de son regard, peut-être était-ce la façon dont elle le regardait : avec respect et admiration. Rêvait-il ? Dormait-il toujours ? Était-il toujours sur ce nuage de coton si doux et terriblement confortable ?

« Dix jours, » répondit Hermione d'une voix mal assurée.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

Hermione tourna le regard vers la grand horloge qui ornait un mur du salon, écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle lu les chiffres qui y étaient indiqué puis tourna de nouveau le visage vers Severus.

« Une heure du matin. »

Et Severus sembla tout aussi choqué qu'elle. Cela semblait faire une éternité, mais en réalité, ils ne parlaient que depuis quelques minutes seulement. Le temps passait étrangement lentement et aucun des deux ne savaient comment réagir à cette constatation.

« Sans doute...hésita Hermione en se tordant les doigts, sans doute devriez-vous aller vous reposer. »

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent plus encore, devinrent d'une profondeur plus insoutenable encore, se lèvres se pincèrent et ses poings se serrèrent sans qu'il n'y fasse vraiment attention.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » murmura t-il dans un souffle effrayant.

Hermione se tassa sur elle-même, baissa légèrement le regard.

« Je pensais juste que vous deviez être fatigué. »

« Et bien cessez de penser, tonna Rogue en la foudroyant du regard. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour savoir quoi faire. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais rester ici maintenant que je suis sur pieds. »

« Sans doute parce que vous n'avez nulle part où aller et parce que vous êtes encore bien trop faible pour aller où que ce soit. »

C'était assez culotté, même pour Hermione Granger, de dire une telle chose à Severus Rogue. Mais d'un autre côté, elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il nierait, pour la forme, crierait un peu, parce que c'était sa nature, mais il resterait. Il devait rester. Elle en avait besoin. Parce qu'elle avait passé dix jours à s'occuper de lui, à qu'inquiéter pour lui, à imaginer diverses façons de lui expliquer la situation, de lui faire comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait sauvé et qu'elle ne voulait pas se retrouver de nouveau seule dans cette grande maison vide où il ne régnait plus que l'oublie et le désespoir. Elle ne voulait pas être seule et si cela signifiait garder Rogue chez elle, elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde.

Et Severus avait comprit tout cela. Il l'avait comprit avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il était conscient qu'elle avait mit sa vie entre parenthèses pendant dix jours simplement pour prendre soin de lui, le soigner, faire en sorte qu'il vive et qu'elle n'ai pas risqué sa vie pour rien. Sans jamais l'admettre, il lui était reconnaissant pour cela. Parce qu'il avait été important pour quelqu'un, pendant quelques jours. Oh ! Il ne lui était pas reconnaissant de l'avoir sauvé, certes non. Mais il devait bien admettre qu'elle avait fait bien plus pour lui en dix jours que n'importe qui dans tout le reste de sa vie. Et ça, ça valait beaucoup à ses yeux, bien qu'il fut incapable de le reconnaître. Et il savait ce qu'elle avait dû faire pour protéger sa famille, il savait également tout ce qu'elle avait perdu pendant la guerre alors se retrouver seule, dans cette maison, sans avoir eu le temps de s'habituer à la solitude, ce devait lui être inconcevable. Mais il devait partir. Il le voulait. Il ne pouvait pas recommencer sa vie dans ce pays, dans ce monde Sorcier là. Mais elle avait raison sur un point : il n'était sûrement pas en état de la quitter maintenant, même si cela lui arracherait la bouche de l'admettre. Il devait rester, le temps de se remettre complètement de ses blessures. Il devait lui rester quelques gouttes de venin dans les veines et sa plaie n'était pas complètement guérie. Alors...il n'avait pas le choix.

Du coup, sans dire un mot et parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir le regard triomphant de la jeune Gryffondor, il quitta la pièce pour passer dans la cuisine. Elle ne le suivit pas. Elle savait que ce serait un acte suicidaire. Parce qu'elle avait gagné une bataille et qu'il n'admettait pas cela. Il ne voulait pas perdre. Devant personne. Moins encore devant elle. Alors elle se contenta de le regarder disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir et de se rasseoir sur la canapé, l'air déboussolé. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela, c'était certain. À des cris, à des remontrances, à des regards beaucoup plus noirs, beaucoup plus intenses que ce à quoi elle avait eu droit, mais pas à ça. À ce visage marqué par le chagrin, à ces yeux vides de tout espoir, de tout ce qui les hantaient d'ordinaire, à cette voix presque douce par rapport à tout ce qu'elle avait connu, à cette haine retenue, cette violence contrôlée, ce mépris effacé. Était-ce un miracle ou simplement les effets secondaires de sa morsure, mélangés aux médicaments, au sang perdu et au combat qu'il avait mené pour ne pas s'en sortir ?

Parce que oui, il n'avait pas voulu revenir, elle le savait, elle l'avait sentit alors qu'elle le soignait. Elle l'avait regardé partir, s'en aller, ne pas rester et effacer son sacrifice à elle, pour sa vie à lui. Elle l'avait vu ne pas se battre pour survivre et, plusieurs fois, elle avait été sur le point d'appeler Madame Pomfresh. Mais à chaque fois, il revenait, in extremis, étonnement calme et serein, comme si sa dernière heure venue ne le dérangeait pas. C'était Severus Rogue et elle n'avait pas voulu le perdre. Pas un autre. Surtout pas lui. Parce qu'il était l'homme qu'elle admirait, bien qu'elle l'eut détesté par moment, haït pour certains points. Comment aurait-elle pu le regarder mourir en sachant ce qu'il avait fait, en sachant qu'elle l'avait toujours sut innocent, même après la mort de Dumbledore ? Ce n'était pas inconcevable à imaginer, c'était un supplice, une abomination. Elle n'avait pu se résoudre à le laisser partir. Égoïstement, sans aucun doute. Parce qu'elle l'avait sauvé et que maintenant, elle voulait le connaître, apprendre à être son amie. Parce que, bêtement, elle s'était prise à imaginer qu'ils puissent, un jour, être des amis. Pas parce qu'elle l'avait sauvé, mais parce qu'elle se serait intéressée à lui, lui à elle, qu'ils auraient appris à se connaître, à s'apprécier. Et même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, elle se plaisait à s'y perdre. Et malheureusement, elle était elle, Hermione Granger, Née Moldu, Gryffondor, amie de Harry Potter et Ron Weasley et, par dessus tout, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Et il était lui, Severus Rogue, Sang-Mêlé, Serpentard, Directeur de cette même Maison, ennemi juré de la famille Potter et compagnie et, par dessus tout, détestant les Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Alors rien de tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer n'était possible, même en rêve.

xx0xx

Rogue se retrouva dans la cuisine sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Il n'avait pas voulu remonter dans la chambre simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de dormir. Il était encore faible, ça c'était sûr, mais il en avait assez de dormir. Il avait faim, mais il ne voulait pas non plus fouiller dans les placards. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à faire comme chez lui alors qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être là. De plus, il n'aimait pas fouiller. Bien qu'il était persuadé que Miss Granger ne serait pas offusquée le moins du monde qu'il se serve. Son altruisme et sa générosité ne lui permettait pas d'être gênée par ce genre de chose, surtout si c'était lui, il le savait. Mais il ne le voulait pas. Alors il s'assit sur une chaise, profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Il voulait être seul, retourner à l'impasse du Tisseur, avec ses livres et son silence. Il voulait retrouver la quiétude de la solitude dont il s'était accoutumé. Mais si la Gryffondor lui avait dit qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller, c'était sans doute pour une bonne raison. Sa maison avait sans doute été détruite, que ce soit par les Mangemorts, ce qu'il doutait étant donné qu'ils n'avaient eu aucune raison, avant sa soit disant mort, de penser qu'il n'était pas de leur côté. Alors c'était par les Aurors, avant ou après la guerre, il n'en savait rien. Il ne pouvait certainement pas aller à Poudlard, bien qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas été rejeté, au vue des récentes découvertes sur lui et son double jeu. Il aurait pu essayer de contacter Minerva, mais utiliser sa magie pour le moment n'était pas de mise. Il était trop faible, bien trop épuisé pour prendre ce risque. Alors que pouvait-il bien faire ?

Savoir qu'il était dans la même maison qu'Hermione Granger l'angoissait. D'abord, parce qu'il ne la supportait pas, ensuite parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment agir en sa présence. Elle avait risqué sa vie pour lui, faillit, sans doute, perdre des amis à cause de son geste. Elle avait sauvé l'anti héro, l'assassin d'Albus Dumbledore, le traître, l'ennemi de Potter, le professeur honni de tout Poudlard. Il ne savait s'il trouvait cela courageux ou totalement idiot de la part de la jeune-femme. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait fait cela, bien qu'elle lui eut expliqué la raison. Il n'était pas sûr de devoir croire à son histoire. Après l'enfer qu'il lui avait faire vivre au collège, les insultes, les humiliations, le pourquoi du comment le dépassait totalement. En quoi le laisser mourir pouvait lui être insupportable ? Outre le fait qu'elle était une Gryffondor, elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir sauvé pour cette seule et unique raison. Alors bien sûr, il ne lui poserait jamais la question, d'une part parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir, ensuite parce qu'il ne voulait certainement pas avoir ce genre de discussion avec elle. Elle était bien trop fière pour lui avouer ses réelles motivations. Et puis, il aurait dû ne pas s'y intéresser. Pourquoi, tout d'un coup, l'idée d'être important aux yeux d'Hermione Granger l'obsédait à ce point ?

C'était une jeune-femme brillante, il n'y avait aucun doute et même lui, pendant les années de collège, s'était prit à penser et à l'avouer. Elle n'était pas belle, dans le sens propre du terme et elle était réellement insupportable. Il n'était pas censé se préoccuper d'elle, encore moins l'apprécier. Alors, par Merlin, pourquoi voulait-il savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à prendre autant de risque pour lui ? Était-ce simplement pour redorer son ego, ou parce que quelque chose se cachait sous ses allures altières et froides ?

« Vous semblez perdu. »

La voix d'Hermione le prit de court. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait baissé sa garde et s'était fait surprendre. Quel pouvoir avait-elle sur lui ? Lui avait-elle donné quelque chose pendant ses dix jours de « coma » ? Il fut en colère de voir à quel point, contre son gré, il se sentait en sécurité ici, dans cette maison vide et silencieuse, dans laquelle il aurait dû avoir toutes les méfiances du monde. Et il fut en colère contre lui, que tout cela se passe chez Hermione Granger. Il avait un réel problème avec elle, et il n'avait aucune d'idée d'où ça pouvait bien venir. Elle le mettait mal à l'aise, et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Elle ne devait surtout pas le sentir.

« En réalité, dit-il après un temps, je réfléchissais à comment je pourrais éviter au maximum votre présence, étant donné qu'elle m'est imposée. »

Il osa un rictus, et se rendit compte que sa grimace n'avait pas du tout l'effet escompté.

« Si vous voulez partir, libre à vous, rétorqua Hermione d'une voix dure. Je ne voudrais pas vous infliger ma détestable présence. Et étant donné que je suis chez _moi_ , je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de m'en aller. Par conséquent, la porte se trouve au fond du couloir. »

Elle lança un regard appuyé à Rogue, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas trente-six solutions. Soit il partait, soit il restait, mais en aucun cas elle n'avait l'intention de subir son humeur exécrable. Alors elle s'assit à son tour, face à lui, vibrant d'une colère mal contenue, et attendit. Attendit qu'il parte, attendit qu'il reste. Et pendant ce laps de temps, elle aurait voulu lui dire des tas de choses, lâcher la pression, évacuer l'angoisse qui la prenait aux tripes, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle était bien trop en colère pour dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se contenta donc de le fusiller du regard, insistant sur le fait qu'elle n'était plus son élève et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire, surtout pas dans sa propre maison. Et Severus ne bougea pas. Hermione en fut soulagée, bien que toujours remontée. Elle savait qu'il partirait, dans très peu de temps si ça lui était possible, mais au matin, il serait là, c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

« Vous devez avoir faim, » déclara Hermione en donnant un coup de baguette désinvolte.

Plusieurs plats apparurent sur la table. Severus les regarda avec envie, bien qu'il n'y touchât pas. Il attendit qu'Hermione parte, et elle le savait. Il avait bien trop de pudeur pour oser manger devant elle, seul. Alors elle se leva, prit une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo et se dirigea vers la porte. Arrivée à l'embrasure, elle se stoppa, resta silencieuse un instant, et tourna la tête vers lui.

« Je vous ai mit une serviette de bain dans la salle d'eau, dit-elle avec nonchalance. Cette dernière se trouve à l'étage, avec un écriteau sur la porte. Ma chambre est à côté de la votre, au cas où vous auriez besoin de quelque chose. »

Severus hocha de la tête, sans la regarder. Hermione attendit quelques secondes encore et, avec une tristesse fulgurante, lâcha un « bonne nuit, Monsieur » avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Rogue resta quelque minutes pantois, ne réalisant que plusieurs minutes après qu'il était seul.

xx0xx

La nuit fut agitée. Pour Rogue comme pour Hermione. Severus, n'arrivant pas à dormir, ne faisait que se tourner et se retourner dans son lit tout en écoutant les plaintes étouffées de sa voisine de palier. Sans doute devait-elle rêver de choses pas très agréables, à l'écoute des gémissements et du bruit sourd de draps qui se froissent sous les coups et les tentatives désespérées de fuite. Severus hésita plusieurs fois à aller la réveiller, la calmer, mais après mûre réflexion, il décréta que ça n'était pas son problème. Alors il se mura dans son esprit, faisant fit de tous les bruits avoisinants et tenta de ne penser à rien. Il aurait voulu avoir quelque chose pour s'occuper, mais alors que l'aube approchait, il se dit qu'il devait prendre son mal en patience. Et il ne réussit à s'endormir qu'une heure, sur les coups de six heures, après avoir écouté une dernière fois les pleurs et les cris d'Hermione.

Hermione qui, comme à son habitude après la guerre, ne fermait les yeux que pour cauchemarder de Bellatrix la torturant et gravant l'ignoble insulte sur son bras, de Voldemort tuant Harry, de Fred, de Remus, de Tonks, de Neville tué par Lucius Malefoy, de Minerva...Minerva qui n'avait pas succombé à ses blessures, mais qui était passée tout près de la mort après s'être jetée entre un sort lancée par un Mangemort et Hermione. Quel sort était-ce, elle ne le savait plus et ça n'avait pas grande importance, toujours étant que Minerva McGonagall avec sauvé la vie d'Hermione Granger. La vieille dame n'avait pas hésité. Pas un seul instant. Elle s'était simplement interposée entre un sort et une élève qui n'en n'était plus vraiment une. Hemione n'arrêtait pas d'y penser et une pensée l'obsédait plus que toutes les autres : que serait-il advenu d'elle si Minerva avait été tuée ? Parce que Minerva McGonagall morte, c'était inconcevable, mais Minerva McGonagall morte pour une faute qu'Hermione avait commise était impardonnable. Parce que malgré tout ce que pouvait bien en dire la vieille femme, c'était à cause d'Hermione que tout se désastre avait eu lieu. C'était Hermione qui n'avait pas regardé devant elle, Hermione qui n'avait pas fait attention un seul instant à ce qui se passait. Hermione qui avait poussé Minerva à prendre ce risque tellement inconsidéré. Alors aujourd'hui, Hermione allait voir son ancien professeur tous les jours à Sainte-Mangouste. C'était terrible, de la voir là, faible et triste d'avoir tant perdu, mais si fière de cette élève-ci, tellement heureuse d'avoir pu la sauver.

« Vous auriez pu mourir, » lui avait dit Hermione, le premier jour qu'elle était allée la voir.

Et Minerva avait sourit, de ce sourire si peu connu mais tellement chaleureux, si réconfortant.

« Cela aurait été un honneur de mourir pour vous, avait simplement répondu la Directrice de Gryffondor. Comment va Severus ? »

Hermione avait tellement hâte de lui annoncer qu'il s'était enfin réveillé. Minerva ne vivait plus que pour cela : apprendre que Severus Rogue s'en était véritablement sortit presque indemne. Minerva l'avait tellement soutenu pendant ces dix jours où Severus s'était retrouvé entre la vie et la mort. Le premier jour où Hermione avait été voir Minerva à l'hôpital, avait été celui où elle lui avait annoncé que Rogue avait survécu. Elle ne se souvenait plus des mots que la vieille dame avaient dit, peut-être n'avait-elle rien dit du tout, mais elle se souvenait parfaitement de ses yeux retrouvant la lumière et l'espoir. Ils avaient brillé d'une telle intensité, avec tellement de vivacité, qu'Hermione avait tout de suite compris quel lien amical unissait les deux collègues. Et malgré l'année cauchemardesque qu'elle avait dû passer à Poudlard alors que Severus, plus haït que jamais, avait prit le pouvoir sur le collège, Hermione savait combien son professeur pouvait se sentir coupable d'avoir douté de cet homme.

« Va-t-il s'en sortir ? » avait-elle demandé avec tristesse.

Hermione avait haussé les épaules, le regard perdu sur le visage sombre et fatigué l'écossaise.

« J'imagine que oui. Il n'a pas l'air d'en avoir envie et c'est un combat très douloureux, mais il s'en sortira. Je ferai tout pour. »

Peut-être Minerva avait-elle vu quelque chose dans le regard noisette de son élève, mais Hermione ne savait toujours pas ce qui l'avait poussé à prendre sa main dans la sienne, ridée, et de la serrer si fort que la jeune-femme en avait eu des fourmis. Minerva avait été tellement fière de voir que quelqu'un de sa Maison n'était pas assez en colère contre le Serpentard pour le laisser mourir. Et elle était d'autant plus fière que cette personne était Hermione Granger. En plus d'avoir sauvé la vie d'un homme que tout le monde croyait Mangemort, traître, meurtrier, elle l'avait hébergé chez elle, prit soin de lui, l'avait soigné, aidé à guérir et fait fit de tout sa méchanceté, de toutes les humiliations infligées, de toutes les insultes, les injustices. Et de cela, Minerva McGonagall ne pouvait être plus fière.

Du coup, Hermione ne pouvait que lui rendre visite, et c'était déjà beaucoup pour Minerva. Elles parlaient, apprenaient à se connaître plus encore, à tisser une relation amicale qui représentait énormément aux yeux des deux femmes. Et lorsque Hermione se leva, aux alentours de six heures, elle se retrouva à vouloir aller à Sainte-Mangouste. D'abord parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de voir Rogue, mais aussi parce que c'était devenu une habitude pour elle de passer du temps là-bas. Elle ne faisait pas grand chose de ses journées, depuis la fin de la guerre et la solitude qui s'était installée dans sa vie devenait insoutenable. Elle avait besoin de compagnie, de voir autre chose que l'intérieur d'une maison qu'elle n'aimait plus et de prendre soin d'un homme qui ne la supportait pas plus qu'elle ne supportait d'avoir perdu ses parents. Et aller au Terrier était devenu une corvée pour elle. Bien qu'elle soit terriblement attristée par la mort de Fred, elle ne pouvait plus supporter l'ambiance qui y régnait. Toute la famille était en deuil, et elle ne voulait pas faire partie de cela, bien qu'elle sache qu'elle faisait partie de la famille. Molly et Arthur le comprenait. Pas Ron. Et elle ne voulait plus avoir de longues et interminables discussions avec lui sur leur avenir, sur l'absence de la jeune-femme auprès de lui, sur Rogue et sur tout ce qui faisait qu'ils ne s'entendaient plus.

Alors elle voyait Harry. Mais le jeune-homme était fatigué et n'avait plus l'entrain d'autrefois. Et si Hermione avait besoin de rire et de penser à autre chose, ce n'était pas en sa compagnie qu'elle pouvait le faire. Elle le soutenait beaucoup, parce qu'il vivait une période délicate et qu'il était très difficile pour lui d'avancer, d'oublier ce soir-là, ce moment où il avait cru mourir, ces instants où il avait vu des amis mourir. La mort de Dean et de Neville, en plus de celles de Tonks, de Remus et de tous les autres, avaient été terrible à supporter. Neville était un ami cher aux yeux de Harry et Dean avait été un garçon si gentil et intelligent que rien ne pourrait jamais plus être comme avant. Et ressasser tout cela n'était pas bon, pour aucun des deux amis. Bien sûr, leur amitié restait indéfectible, plus que jamais, mais Hermione ne pouvait plus être le pilier de ses amis, c'était trop pour elle. Elle restait là, à écouter les plaintes d'Harry, à supporter sa tête sur son épaule quand elle devenait trop lourde, à sécher ses larmes, mais elle n'était pas infaillible, et tout ceci allait finir par la rendre folle. Alors il n'y avait que Minerva qui pouvait la rendre véritablement heureuse pendant quelques heures. Parce que même si la vieille dame était faible, était passée si près de la mort, elle restait la femme douce et sévère à la fois, optimiste quand même un peu et savait oublier le passé quand elle voyait Hermione passer la porte de sa chambre. La guerre était finie et malgré toutes les pertes affreuses qu'ils avaient subit, ils avaient tous besoin d'avancer, de reconstruire le monde Sorcier et, enfin, vivre en paix.

Et quand Hermione alla dans la cuisine, lorsqu'elle se servit son café, elle sut, par elle ne savait qu'elle intuition stupide, que rien ne se passerait comme elle le voudrait. Du moins, aujourd'hui. Elle avait un espèce de pré-sentiment qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Au même moment, alors qu'elle était plongée dans des pensées sombres, on sonna à la porte, avec insistance. Elle se leva donc de sa chaise, se dirigea vers la porte, pria pour que Rogue n'ai pas entendu la sonnerie, et ouvrit la porte sur un Ron Weasley en larme, l'air plus penaud que d'habitude. Il entra sans même y être invité pour aller s'avachir sur le canapé, poussant un profond soupir de désespoir.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda doucement Hermione en s'asseyant face à lui.

Le rouquin plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'Hermione et la regarda profondément, ouvrant la bouche par moment, la refermant, comme un poisson perdu dans l'eau profonde d'un océan inconnu.

« Tu me manquais. »

La réponse était toute simple et, en soit, parfaitement prévisible. Pourtant Hermione en resta bouche-bée, comptant les jours passés loin de son ami qui n'aurait plus dû en être un, au vue des événements récents. Mais en vérité, le baiser qu'ils s'étaient donné dans la Chambre des Secrets ne représentait pas grand chose pour la jeune-femme, à contrario de Ron qui semblait se faire des illusions et tout un tas de schéma pour l'avenir.

« J'ai été très occupée, répondit simplement Hermione. Je suis désolée. »

Elle l'était, oui. Désolée de s'éloigner des ses amis, de cette famille qu'elle aimait tant. Mais le besoin qu'elle avait de respirer était plus fort que tout le reste.

« Occupée à ? » demanda timidement Ron, d'une voix rauque et éraillée par la boule qui obstruait sa gorge.

« Tu sais Ron, répliqua doucement Hermione, je ne crois pas avoir aucun compte à te rendre. »

Le garçon resta pantois par cette réponse et ne sembla plus pouvoir dire un mot. Il se contenta de la considérer avec un profond chagrin, les yeux remplis d'une tristesse qu'il semblait incapable de faire sortir.

« Je n'ai pas pris le temps de venir vous voir, reprit Hermione en se sentant coupable de sa réponse. Et j'en suis tellement désolée...Mais tu sais, j'avais besoin de me retrouver, d'être un peu seul. »

Et au même moment, alors qu'Hermione prononçait ce dernier mot, Severus Rogue apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, habillé de pieds en cape de ses robes presque noires. Il balaya la pièce du regard, sembla étonné de voir Hermione et lança un regard perçant à Ron qui le regarda avec une fureur inconsidérée. Il fut d'abord totalement idiot quand il vit la silhouette de Rogue, puis il ne comprit pas ce qu'il faisait là. Mais quand que le Maître des Potions posa ses yeux sur leur hôte, il se rappela que cette dernière avait prit, seule, la décision d'héberger le Mangemort chez elle le temps de sa convalescence. Et l'instinct mâle de Ron prenant le dessus, sa jalousie maladive conduisant son cerveau, il devint rouge de colère, fusilla Rogue du regard et tourna des yeux obscurcit par la haine vers Hermione.

« Tu étais occupée, siffla-t-il avec violence en se relevant brusquement. Je comprends mieux à quoi, maintenant. C'est sûr que ce traître est bien plus important que moi. Que nous ! »

Hermione parut offusquée par le comportement si puéril de Ron. Elle le regarda avec peine, esquissa une approche mais Ron recula violemment, se heurtant contre la bibliothèque. Ce qui eu pour effet de le mettre plus en colère encore et lorsqu'il se tourna vers Rogue, il sembla prêt à le frapper.

« Ron... »

La voix brisée d'Hermione eu raison d'elle. Elle fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, tant la situation était angoissante. Elle s'attendait que, à tout moment, Rogue décide d'ouvrir la bouche et d'humilier plus encore le jeune-homme. Alors elle lui lançait des regards suppliants, qu'il ne voyaient pas, étant donné que ses yeux étaient rivés sur Ron dont le visage passait par toutes les colories existantes.

« Ron s'il te plaît... »

Mais le jeune-homme leva la main, stoppa net les efforts d'Hermione à remettre de l'ordre dans son salon.

« Tu n'es qu'une traînée, lança Ron avec dégoût en la fuyant du regard. Et moi qui pensait que nous pourrions finir ensemble. »

Il y avait, dans la voix de Ron, un tel mépris qu'Hermione perçu à peine le tintement brisé qui perdit son ami. Il était en colère c'était certain, jaloux beaucoup plus que de raison, mais il y avait, dans son ton de voix, un tel déchirement que même Rogue, malgré son antipathie, devait l'avoir remarqué. Mais il ne disait toujours rien. Il se contentait de regarder la scène avec arrogance, un rictus moqueur au coin de la bouche. Tout cela devait paraître tellement mièvre à ses yeux, qu'il devait sûrement avoir envie de vomir. Mais il se délectait de voir Hermione dans cette situation, et il jubilait à l'idée d'un Ron Weasley le cœur déchiré par un amour impossible. Finalement, ça n'aurait pas dû le faire rire. Cette scène était toute l'histoire de sa vie.

« J'imagine que je devrais vous laisser. »

Il parla pour la première fois, d'une voix légèrement chuchotante, le regard abyssal, les traits tirés. Mais personne ne se préoccupa de lui ou de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Hermione était bien trop affligée par les derniers mots de son ami qu'elle était incapable d'entendre ou de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se tenait seulement debout, les bras le longs du corps, les larmes perlant à ses paupières presque fermées par la douleur. Sa bouche était légèrement entre-ouverte tant elle était essoufflée par toute cette haine. Et Ron, dont le regard devenait de plus en plus brûlant, ne disait rien non plus. Peut-être regrettait-il ses paroles, peut-être en préparaient-il d'autres, mais une chose était sûre : il n'était pas en mesure de souffler le moindre mot. Alors faire attention à ce que Rogue disait était bien au-dessus de ses moyens. Et Hermione n'espérait qu'une chose, que Ron parte sans rien ajouter d'autre. Pourtant, alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait exaucer son vœu silencieux, Ron ouvrit la bouche, dans l'évidente intention de dire d'autres méchancetés mal placées. Alors pour mettre fin au désastre, et parce que c'était plus que la jeune-femme ne pouvait supporter, Hermione repris ses esprits et dit, sans aucun préambule : « Tais-toi et rentre au Terrier. Cela vaudra mieux pour tout le monde. »

Ron resta paralysé un moment.

« J'y comptais bien, rétorqua-t-il. Je n'ai pas plus que toi l'envie de vous déranger plus que nécessaire. »

« J'espère que vous ne pensez pas que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et moi pourrions avoir disons...une relation. »

Et ce mot écorcha la bouche de Rogue quand il le prononça. Comme si l'idée même l'écœurait au plus haut point.

« Si cette idée vous a, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, effleuré l'esprit, alors vous êtes encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais, Monsieur Weasley. »

Ron tourna un regard fiévreux vers Rogue, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

« Je ne vous permet pas... » commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Je n'ai nul besoin de votre permission pour m'adresser à vous jeune-homme, asséna Severus d'une voix doucereuse. Le fait est que vous osez me manquer de respect en imaginant que je puisse coucher avec... _elle_. »

Il désigna Hermione d'un signe de tête un peu raide.

« Je vous prierai donc de cesser vos enfantillages et de sortir d'ici. »

Et le garçon devint encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà. Parce que se faire virer de chez Hermione par Hermione même était insupportable, mais se faire virer de chez Hermione par Severus Rogue était l'humiliation ultime. Un affront dont personne n'aurait souhaité être la victime.

« Il me semble, Monsieur, que vous n'êtes pas chez vous, ici, déclara Ron avec raison. Il n'est donc pas utile de vous dire que je n'ai pas l'intention d'obéir aux ordres d'un homme qui ne se trouve pas sur sa propriété. »

« Ça suffit ! »

Le cri d'Hermione résonna longtemps dans la pièce. En plus de ne plus supporter toute cette haine, ce mépris et cette animosité, elle ne voulait en aucun cas que les deux hommes ne finissent par se battre en duel. Elle ne voulait pas que Severus finisse par avilir Ron qui se trouvait déjà au plus bas.

« Ron, tu pars, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sourde. Tu en as bien assez dit pour aujourd'hui pour avoir le droit de rester chez moi une minute de plus. Je suis ravie de savoir tout le bien que tu penses de moi aujourd'hui et te prierai maintenant de t'en aller avant que les choses ne tournent mal. Je ne t'ai jamais manqué de respect et, après la guerre, tu noteras que je ne t'ai jamais donné de faux espoirs en ce qui concerne notre relation. Pars. Je ne veux plus te voir. »

Et Ron, les yeux lançant des éclairs, s'en alla sans toucher mot, les épaules voûtées.

Severus et Hermione restèrent donc seuls, face à face, dans le salon devenu silencieux, cimetière d'une amitié brisée. Et Hermione ne voulait surtout pas écouter les sarcasmes du Maître des Potions. Déjà parce qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt et qu'elle était fatiguée, mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire sur ce qui venait de se passer. Alors elle évita à tout prix son regard et esquissa un pas vers la porte. Alors qu'elle se retrouva derrière l'homme, il l'interpella, la voix pleine d'une arrogance mal dissimulée.

« Je vois que la Guerre a eu de mauvais effets sur vos amis. »

Hermione respira un grand coup, prête à exploser, et se tourna vers lui, le visage relevée, le dos bien droit.

« Je vous prierai de ne rien dire à propos de mes amis, lança-t-elle avec colère. D'abord parce que vous ne savez rien de ce qui s'est passé là-bas, ensuite parce que je refuse que vous ne m'envoyez votre dédain à la figure. Vous n'êtes pas chez vous ici et je sais parfaitement que vous ne voulez pas rester, alors nous allons faire simple. Partez. Quitter cette maison et n'y revenez jamais. Je n'attendais absolument rien de vous. Ni remerciements, ni compassion, ni quoi que ce soit. Ce que j'attendais encore moins, en revanche, c'est toute l'insuffisance qui émane de vous, toute cette aversion, cette ignominie. Je vous ai sauvé, peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû le faire maintenant que je suis sûre que vous ne vouliez pas survivre. Mais allez mourir, si vous le voulez tant. Dans le cas contraire, allez vivre ailleurs. Je ne vous ai pas sauvé pour recevoir plus d'avilissement de votre part. »

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, sans même prendre la peine d'observer la réaction de Rogue, elle prit congé de lui, sortit de la maison et transplana.

 **Voilà, voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. À bientôt pour la suite.**

 **Eternely Snape.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Partir, oublier

**Et de trois.**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape.**

 **Chapitre III :**

 **Partir, oublier.**

 _« Oublier est un acte involontaire. Plus on essaie de laisser quelque chose derrière soi, plus cette chose vous poursuit. »_

William Jonas Barkley

À 8h30 précise, Hermione passait la porte de la chambre de Minerva McGonagall qui, à sa grande surprise, était en train de faire ses valises afin de rentrer chez elle. La vieille dame était toujours un peu faible et fatiguée, mais les médecins estimaient qu'elle était en état de quitter cette chambre d'hôpital sordide. Hermione aida son professeur à finir son bagage et la conduisit à l'extérieur. Il faisait beau et le soleil caressa tendrement le visage tiré du professeur de Métamorphose qui respira un grand bol d'air frais, air dont elle n'avait pas pu profiter depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

« Rogue s'est réveillé. » déclara soudainement Hermione, alors qu'elles se mettaient en route.

Minerva se tourna vers la jeune-femme, tout sourire.

« Quand ? »

Il y avait dans la voix de la Directrice de Gryffondor une joie tintée d'un espoir plus profond qu'il ne l'avait été depuis la fin de la Guerre.

« Hier. »

Les phrases écourtées d'Hermione firent penser à Minerva qu'une certaine tension avait dû s'installer entre ces deux-là.

« Un problème ? »

« Rien de grave, j'imagine, répondit Hermione en souriant. Je pense que le Professeur Rogue aurait souhaité ne jamais se réveiller. Étant donné les circonstances et le fait que ce soit moi qui lui ai sauvé la vie, je pense qu'il sera partit bien avant que je ne rentre. »

Minerva et Hermione continuèrent de marcher un moment, dans un silence gêné. Ne sachant pas vraiment où Minerva voulait aller, Hermione la suivait, le pas lent, les jambes lourdes. Elle sentait qu'elle avait dépasser les bornes en parlant ainsi à Severus, mais elle était épuisée et elle ne voulait plus faire d'effort pour un homme qui, de toute façon, ne l'apprécierait jamais.

« Qui est resté à Poudlard ? » interrogea finalement Minerva, coupant court aux pensées tumultueuses d'Hermione.

Elle fut surprise par cette question, bien que ça paraisse évident que la vieille-femme n'ai qu'une envie, rentrer chez elle.

« Les Professeurs Flitwick et Chourave, Trelawney aussi je crois, Madame Pomfresh qui prend soin des blessés légers que Sainte-Mangouste ne pouvait pas accueillir, Hagrid, évidemment et Harry. »

Minerva parut étonnée en entendant le dernier nom cité par son élève.

« Oui, expliqua Hermione. Je crois qu'il ne se sentait pas de rentrer au Square Grimmaurd et il ne voulait pas aller au Terrier. Alors...enfin c'est Harry Potter et personne ne pouvait lui refuser de rester à l'école. »

« Est-ce que vous pourriez avoir la gentillesse de m'emmener là-bas ? »

« J'imagine, répondit Hermione, que ce n'est pas conseillé, étant donné votre état de fatigue... »

« J'aimerais rentrer chez moi, » expliqua simplement Minerva.

Hermione réfléchit un instant puis estima que si Minerva ne se sentait pas la force de transplaner, elle n'en n'aurait certainement pas fait la demande. Elle fit donc signe à Minerva de la suivre dans une petite ruelle, lui tendit son bras et, en une fraction de seconde, les deux femmes se retrouvèrent devant les portes d'un Poudlard remis quasiment à neuf. Minerva et Hermione s'avancèrent vers la grande porte avant de pénétrer dans le hall. Il était encore suffisamment tôt pour que les rayon du soleil n'éclairent pas encore tout a fait les couloirs sombres et humides du château. Tout était calme et silencieux et le fait de se retrouver ici, à cet instant précis, quelques semaines seulement après la Bataille Finale était un coup assez difficile à accuser.

Hermione passa devant, suivit de près par Minerva qui ne semblait pas vraiment savoir où elle se trouvait. Bien que le château fut vite remit à neuf, rien n'était comme avant. À chaque endroit où elle posait les pieds, elle voyait un élève ou un ami mort, tombé sous les sorts des Mangemorts. Il n'y avait plus rien. Poudlard n'existait plus. Les murs entre lesquels elle se trouvait n'était plus rien que du béton humide et froid, sans vie et sans rien d'autre que la haine, la peur et la souffrance. Au final, Minerva se demanda si elle avait bien fait de revenir ici. Ce fut simplement quand elles passèrent les portes de la Grande Salle, quand elle vit ses collègues et amis, qu'elle comprit pourquoi elle avait prit la décision de venir à Poudlard : parce que sa place était là et que jamais elle ne souhaiterai être ailleurs.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule table dans la Grande Salle et elle était au centre de la pièce. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, mais tous ceux à être restés – à part Rusard, évidemment – était en train de prendre le petit déjeuner, dans une conversation calme et délicate, comme jamais il n'y en avait eu à Poudlard. Le bruit des couverts était à peine perceptible et on aurait dit que les habitants du château ne souhaitaient pas réveiller quelqu'un qui dormait d'un sommeil profond. Et alors que Minerva et Hermione passaient les portes, un silence s'installa dans la pièce, un silence respectueux et amical. Harry, qui se trouvait entre Madame Pomfresh et le minuscule Professer Flitwick, fut le premier à se lever. Il se précipita, un grand sourire aux lèvres, dans les bras d'Hermione. Il la serra tellement fort qu'elle crut qu'il allait l'étouffer. Après l'avoir relâché, Harry eu un mouvement vers le Professeur McGonagall, mais la pudeur de l'un et de l'autre les empêchait de se faire une accolade. Harry la considéra donc avec un large sourire, tendit une main que Minerva prit avec plaisir, et déclara d'un ton chaleureux, avec une malice qu'on ne lui connaissait pas : « C'est bon de vous revoir, Professeur. »

Ensemble, ils rejoignirent la table où tous les Professeur semblaient plus heureux que jamais d'avoir Hermione et Minerva parmi eux. Comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle était émue, le Professeur Chourave avait les joues d'un rouge écarlate. Assise à sa droite, Pomfresh, qui d'ordinaire arborait un air sévère et maternelle, semblait plus détendue que jamais. Elle mangeait avec appétit et parlait avec animation avec le Professeur Sinistra. L'arrivée de Minerva semblait avoir un effet spécial sur l'atmosphère et les conversations reprirent, plus animées qu'à leur arrivée. Hermione s'installa à côté de Harry, faisant déplacer Filius Flitwick. Harry, qui portait toujours les marques de son combat avec Voldemort, paraissait cependant plus joyeux et plus calme que la dernière fois où Hermione l'avait vu.

« Tu as l'air de te plaire, ici, remarqua Hermione en le regardant avec tendresse. Comment vas-tu ? »

« J'imagine que ça va mieux, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Je pense que j'avais besoin de me retrouver un peu seul, afin de faire le point sur l'après, sur ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Je pense que j'ai trouvé ma voie. »

Hermione le regarda longuement, les yeux remplis d'une interrogation à laquelle Harry répondit par un simple sourire.

« J'en ai longuement discuté avec Filius, expliqua-t-il, en l'absence de la Directrice et il va falloir que je m'entretienne avec Minerva sur ce sujet, mais je souhaite finir l'année d'étude qu'il me manque et ensuite devenir enseignant ici. »

Hermione le regarda avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'admiration. La Bataille avait fait grandir Harry dans le meilleur sens du terme et il semblait plus posé qu'à l'accoutumée.

« C'est ma maison, reprit Harry avec une pointe de nostalgie. C'est ici que j'ai vécu, ici que j'ai été heureux, c'est dans ce château que mes meilleurs souvenirs persisteront même après ma mort et c'est ici que je veux passer le reste de ma vie. Des gens sont morts ici, des amis, de la famille, des ennemis et malgré tout le mal, toute la souffrance qu'il y a eu dans ce château, j'ai besoin de rester là. C'est ma maison, Hermione, et je veux faire quelque chose de bien pour ce château qui sera la maison de tant d'autres personnes. »

Hermione, dont les yeux s'étaient imperceptiblement remplis de larmes, posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule de son ami, le visage rayonnant d'une fidélité infaillible, d'un amour indéfectible.

« Je suis très fière de toi, Harry. »

Et venant d'Hermione, c'était le plus beau compliment qu'il eu jamais reçu de sa vie.

La matinée passa, tranquillement. Le temps était au beau fixe et Harry et Hermione prirent la décision d'aller faire un tour au bord du lac, comme ils en avaient prit l'habitude, bien des années auparavant. Il régnait une sorte de calme fragile, une quiétude insolente, comme si tout ce qui se passait allait voler en éclat. C'était une impression, bien sûr, parce que rien ne pourrait plus se passer avant des années, mais ils avaient tellement peu l'habitude d'être aussi serein que ça en paraissait irréel. Il leur en faudrait du temps pour s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie, à cette nouvelle paix, à ce nouveau monde. Hermione demanda à Harry des nouvelles des Weasley et lui parla de sa violente dispute avec Ron.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas, dit Harry avec peine. Je t'avouerai que lorsque nous avons apprit que tu avais sauvé Rogue sans nous en parler, quand tu nous as dit que tu l'avait amener chez toi, il a été très affecté. Il a juré de tuer Rogue de ses mains s'il te faisait quoi que ce soit. En fait, je pense qu'il t'en voulait de faire passer la vie de Rogue avant votre relation. »

Hermione trembla d'une colère folle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs en tout sens.

« Harry, dit-elle avec violence, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce baiser dans la Chambre ne signifiait absolument rien du moment où je ne lui ai jamais rien promis. Ron est mon ami et il aurait peut-être pu se passer quelques chose si... »

Mais Hermione ne termina pas sa phrase. Qu'allait-elle dire ? Que pouvait-elle dire ? Si quoi ? Si il n'y avait pas eu Rogue ? Si elle n'avait pas été assez stupide pour éprouver autre chose qu'un simple rapport élève/professeur ? Si elle n'avait pas été stupide pour ne pas se contenter d'une simple haine amicale ? Pouvait-elle se permettre de dire à son meilleur ami que si Rogue n'avait pas été entre la vie et la mort, elle aurait pu se mettre avec Ron ? Comment pourrait-elle expliquer ça ? Il n'y avait pas de sens à ce qu'elle pensait, à ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais malheureusement, Harry n'était pas stupide et même s'il n'en dit rien, il savait parfaitement ce que Hermione avait été sur le point de lui dire. Il ne pouvait la juger, parce qu'elle était altruiste et que même après toutes les horreurs que Rogue leur avaient fait subir, après toutes les humiliations, les insultes, Hermione étant ce qu'elle était, on ne pouvait lui en vouloir de s'être attachée à un homme dont elle avait été la seule à s'occuper pendant près de deux semaines.

« Je... »

Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise, parce que Harry était son ami et le pire ennemi de Rogue. Alors elle n'était pas sûre qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'elle éprouvait, alors qu'elle même ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Était-ce de véritables sentiments, elle n'en n'était pas sûre. En revanche, il y avait quelque chose. Quelque chose de fort et de profond qui n'était pas seulement un sentiment de compassion. Était-ce simplement de l'amitié, elle ne le savait pas non plus. Mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre Harry pour quelque chose qui la dépassait complètement.

« Ne t'en fais pas, assura Harry avec douceur. Tu n'as pas à te justifier envers moi. Je suis là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, mais tu n'as pas à m'expliquer quoi ce soit. Tu es comme une sœur pour moi et je te soutiendrais quoi qu'il arrive. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher à cause de Rogue. »

Hermione sourit, gênée. Elle n'osa pas lui expliquer toutes les horreurs que Severus lui avaient dites, alors elle se tut et continua de marcher en sa compagnie.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au château, Harry décida d'aller parler à McGonagall de son projet, accompagné d'Hermione qui voulait, elle aussi, lui signifier qu'elle souhaitait faire sa dernière année. La vieille-femme sembla ravi d'apprendre que deux de ses élèves préférés souhaitaient revenir pour une année et plus encore quand Harry lui demanda si, après formation, il pourrait venir enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Minerva demanda ensuite à Hermione ce qu'elle souhaitait faire après sa dernière année et celle-ci lui répondit qu'elle ne savait pas trop où elle en était. Bien sûr, la perspective de rester, elle aussi à Poudlard, la séduisait, mais en avait-elle vraiment envie ? Minerva sembla penser la même chose qu'elle mais ne lui dit rien de ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle préférait laisser les choses se dérouler dans un ordre normal, voir ce que Hermione décidait. Elle était très bien placée pour savoir que la jeune-femme avait besoin de temps, de prendre du recul sur tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement. À la fin de leur discussion, Minerva demanda à Hermione de rester et Harry déclara qu'il l'attendrait dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, chose qu'Hermione accepta immédiatement. Elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment rentrer chez elle. Elle redoutait plus que tout de voir sa maison vide, car plus que jamais, elle était persuadé qu'elle allait se retrouver seule. Après ses paroles, elle savait pertinemment que Severus ne serait pas là à son retour.

« Quelque chose vous tracasse, j'ai tort ? »

La voix douce et amicale de Minerva sortit Hermione de ses pensées. C'était agaçant mais aussi terriblement rassurant de voir que la nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle savait alors qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle, sur son amitié, sur son amour maternelle, sur le lien indélébile qui s'était créé entre elle.

« Rien ne vous échappe, on dirait, murmura Hermione d'une voix blanche. En vérité, j'ai peur. »

Minerva, assise derrière le bureau directorial, se redressa de toute sa hauteur, croisa ses mains sous son menton et la considéra avec attention.

« Peur ? répéta-t-elle d'un air incrédule. J'imagine qu'après ce que vous avez vécu, peu de choses peuvent vous faire peur. »

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc de Poudlard. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, laissant derrière lui quelques nuages timides. Le vent qui s'était levé balayait la pelouse dans une caresse onctueuse.

« Vous avez sans doute raison. »

C'était vrai. Peu de choses l'effrayaient maintenant. Rien n'aurait dû l'effrayer, se dit-elle en serrant les dents, mais la perspective de sa solitude la hantait comme un vieux fantôme pernicieux.

« Severus va partir, dit-elle machinalement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Que ce soit aujourd'hui, demain ou bien après-demain, il va partir et...Et je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir envie. »

À Minerva, elle pouvait le dire. Parce que la vieille-femme comprenait tout et qu'Hermione avait besoin qu'on la comprenne. Elle ne voulait pas de paroles inutiles, elle n'avait pas besoin de reproches ou de conseils, elle voulait simplement qu'on l'écoute et qu'on la comprenne.

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de le voir partir, reprit Hermione en regardant toujours par la fenêtre, des perles de larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est lui ou si c'est moi, la solitude et tout ça. Mais je ne suis pas persuadée que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre ma réaction aurait été la même. »

« Severus est un homme attachant, quand il n'est pas buté dans ses sarcasmes et sa mauvaise humeur. »

« Le problème est là. Il n'a jamais été autrement avec moi que sarcastique et mauvais. Je ne dis pas que c'est un homme mauvais, je suis très loin de penser cela, mais son comportement envers moi n'a jamais invité l'amitié ou même la cordialité entre nous alors... »

« Alors pourquoi refusez-vous qu'il parte ? acheva Minerva avec douceur. Simplement parce que ce n'est pas notre cerveau qui décide, mais notre cœur. Et le votre est pur et aimant. Vous avez pris soin de lui pendant dix jours, vous l'avez sauvé, recueillit chez vous malgré son aversion et ses sarcasmes. Vous avez aidé un homme qui, de toute évidence, ne vous porte pas dans son cœur, vous avez fait fit de la haine et de la rancœur, vous lui avez ouvert votre porte, donné un toit pendant sa convalescence, comment votre cœur pourrait rejeter tout cela ? Vous êtes une Gryffondor après tout, » ajouta-t-elle avec fierté.

Hermione détourna enfin le regard pour le poser sur le visage de la Directrice. Il y transpirait une telle tendresse qu'Hermione fut sur le point d'éclater en sanglot. Mais les larmes qui coulaient encore sur son visage émacié par la tristesse en disait suffisamment long sur ses émotions.

« Mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas la seule chose qui vous tourmente. »

Hermione commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, attirant les regards des portraits qui ne prenaient même plus la peine de faire semblant de dormir. Elle osa un regard vers le tableau où se trouvait le portrait de Dumbledore. Celui-ci la regardait avec bienveillance et lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur lui, il lui adressant un clin d'œil, les yeux brillants de cette lueur qu'on lui connaissait que trop bien.

« J'ai jeté le sortilège d'Oubliette à mes parents, déclara Hermione avec peine. J'imagine qu'aujourd'hui ils vivent en Australie, sans aucun souvenir de moi et je n'ai aucun moyen de leur rendre la mémoire. »

« Vous leur avez sauvé la vie, dit Minerva en se levant et en rejoignant Hermione au milieu de la pièce. Même s'ils ne se souviennent pas de vous, souvenez-vous d'eux en pensant qu'ils vivent grâce à ce que vous avez fait. Il est toujours difficile de vivre avec la perte d'un proche mais vous n'avez pas perdu vos parents. Ils sont là, quelque part, et même si vous ne les revoyez jamais, il font partit de vous, pleinement. »

Hermione releva la tête, se sentant un peu mieux. Elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer quand ses parents vivaient alors que tant d'autres avaient perdu les leurs.

« Maintenant, je crois qu'il est l'heure de manger, s'enthousiasma Minerva en se dirigeant vers la porte. Mais avant, je crois que quelqu'un veut vous dire un mot. »

Et McGonagall sortit, laissant Hermione seule avec personne d'autre à qui parler qu'elle-même.

« Vous êtes une jeune-femme pleine de courage, murmura une voix douce. Et je pense que vous pouvez être fière de vous. »

Hermione leva la tête et s'aperçut que celui qui lui parlait était en fait le portrait de Dumbledore, accoudé au bord de son cadre, l'air totalement détendu.

« Ce que vous avez fait pour Severus est très honorable, poursuivit-il de sa voix tendre. Je ne sais comment vous remercier. »

« Me...me remercier ? » balbutia Hermione d'un air hagard.

« Severus avait besoin d'être sauvé, continua le portrait, et heureusement pour lui, ça a été par vous. Je ne sais s'il pouvait espérer mieux. »

« Oh j'imagine que si, ricana Hermione, il aurait put être sauvé par Malefoy. »

Albus sourit doucement, les yeux pétillants.

« Je ne suis pas certain que Monsieur Malefoy aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour Severus. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui s'occuperait de lui, qui l'aiderait à surmonter la mort avec dignité. C'est ce que vous avez fait. Drago n'aurait pas été capable de tout cela après la mort de sa mère. »

Hermione se raidit au souvenir de la mort de Narcissa Malefoy et Dumbledore sembla le remarquer.

« Vous ne pouviez rien faire pour elle, assura-t-il d'une voix plus ferme. Elle était perdue depuis bien trop longtemps. »

« Mais elle n'était pas un Mangemort, dit Hermione avec force. Elle souhaitait simplement protéger son fils et son mari. »

« Et regardez où tout cela l'a conduit. C'est beau de vouer sa vie à une cause, encore faut-il qu'elle soit juste. Narcissa Malefoy a fait un choix, malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas le bon. »

« Certes...mais j'aurais pu faire quelque chose, j'aurais pu la sauver, elle aussi. »

« Vous savez comme moi que toutes les vies ne peuvent pas être sauvées. Sinon le monde se porterait bien mieux. Sinon Harry aurait toujours une mère et un père, sinon, Fred Weasley ne serait pas mort, sinon Neville Londubat n'aurait pas été tué. La vie est ce qu'elle est et on ne peut rien y changer. Si tout le monde pouvait être sauvé, j'aurais sauvé la vie de Severus Rogue il y a tant d'années. En dépit de tout, je n'ai fait que mettre sa vie plus en péril encore. Et j'aurais souhaité que tout se déroule autrement. Car la vie est si précieuse qu'elle ne devrait pas être aussi courte et aussi pénible pour certains d'entre nous. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. »

Albus se laissa choir sur le dossier de son fauteuil, fermant les yeux à demi.

« Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit, Miss Granger. Soyez fière de la personne que vous êtes et ne laissez jamais personne vous interdire d'être ce que vous voulez être. Pas même un homme à qui vous avez sauvé la vie. Surtout pas à un homme à qui vous avez sauvé la vie. Et malgré tout ce que cet homme pourra bien vous dire, je sais moi, qu'il vous sera à jamais reconnaissant. Malgré ses défauts, le cœur de Severus n'est pas aussi dur qu'il n'y parait. Bien sûr, vous n'en saurez jamais rien de sa bouche et si vous étiez amenée à ne plus jamais le revoir, souvenez-vous de ses silences. »

Et sur ces mots, Albus ferma les yeux, s'endormant presque instantanément. Hermione décida donc de rejoindre les autres, ne pensant à plus rien qu'à ce que Dumbledore venait de lui dire.

La soirée se passa agréablement et, pendant quelques heures, Hermione oublia sa peine et la solitude certaine qui l'attendait. Il ria avec les Professeur, discuta de bon cœur avec Hagrid qui ne cessait de lui rabâcher combien il était heureux qu'elle et Harry reviennent à Poudlard en Septembre. Et lorsque fut venu le moment de partir, les épaules d'Hermione se voûtèrent imperceptiblement et ses yeux se remplirent d'un chagrin immense à l'idée de quitter son ami pour une maison vide.

« On se revoit très bientôt, lui promis Harry alors qu'il l'étreignait dans une accolade fraternelle. Reviens quand tu veux, je serai là. Je pense rester jusqu'à la rentrée de toute façon. Enfin si McGonagall me le permet. »

Hermione ouvrit bouche, hésita un long moment et, comme poussée par une force invisible, elle lui dit sans le moindre détour : « Viens vivre à la maison jusqu'à Septembre. Elle est assez grande pour nous deux. »

Harry eu un sourire gêné et, au bout de quelques minutes, il déclara que c'était une excellente idée. Il lui proposa de venir le chercher le lendemain, chose qu'elle accepta immédiatement. Hermione quitta donc le château avec un sentiment de bien être et de pur bonheur qu'elle n'avait plus connu depuis très longtemps.

Quand elle passa le pas de sa porte d'entrée, alors qu'elle s'attendait à trouver la maison vide, elle fut extrêmement étonnée de trouver Severus Rogue dans le salon, absorbé par un livre dont elle ne vit pas le titre. Elle se glissa contre la porte du salon et l'observa un instant. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu et la concentration qu'il avait à lire le livre qu'il avait entre les mains était des plus inattendue. Malgré son dos droit, sa tête qui semblait plus raide que de coutume, son visage n'était pas celui qu'on lui connaissait. Il n'avait plus ce masque de froideur, il n'avait plus la bouche tordu dans son habituel rictus, ses yeux n'étaient plus aussi noirs qu'ils l'avaient été. En réalité, Severus Rogue, alors qu'il lisait, semblait tout a fait serein. Son visage était détendu, ses yeux ne faisaient rien d'autre que caresser les phrases du livre avec douceur, comme s'il avait eu peur de les abîmer. Et la main blanche qui tourna la page semblait être d'une tendresse infinie avec la feuille qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il n'y avait aucune brutalité, aucune froideur, aucun sarcasme. Seulement un homme qui lisait un livre avec toute l'adoration possible qu'il y avait en lui. Mais lorsque Hermione fit savoir qu'elle était là, toute ces petites attentions volèrent en éclats. Il se leva, le masque rigide se reforma instantanément, les yeux redevinrent abyssales et Severus se leva d'un bond, le regard plus intense que jamais.

« Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, s'excusa Hermione d'une petite voix. Juste vous signifier que j'étais rentrée. »

Elle avait été tellement surprise de le voir là que ses mains tremblaient. Était-ce sa présence ou simplement le fait qu'il n'était pas partit, elle n'en savait rien. Toujours étant qu'elle ne pouvait pas cacher son angoisse.

« Je ne pensais pas vous trouver là, » avoua-t-elle en s'approchant doucement de lui.

Severus sembla reculer légèrement, comme s'il ne souhaitait pas se trouver à moins de dix mètres d'elle. Il la regardait avec des yeux insondables, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Et Hermione n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle voyait dans les iris profondes de l'ancien Mangemort. Était-ce de la haine ? De la rancœur ? Peut-être de la tristesse ?

« Je ne voulais pas partir comme un voleur, dit Rogue dans un murmure glacial. J'ai donc attendu que vous rentriez pour m'en aller. »

Hermione reçu l'annonce comme un coup de massue. Elle vacilla un instant avant de reprendre ses esprits et de caler son dos contre un mur afin de la maintenir debout.

« Vous m'avez clairement fait comprendre que si je le souhaitais, je pouvais partir, continua Severus de sa voix polaire, alors je vais suivre vos conseils. »

Il marqua une pause et une étincelle étrange passa dans son regard.

« Je me rends compte de la peine que j'ai pu vous causer et je suis profondément navré d'avoir été la cause de votre dispute avec Weasley, bien que je sois persuadé que vous méritez bien mieux comme ami. »

Hermione resta bouche bée. Était-ce bien Severus Rogue qui venait de lui dire cela ? Elle attendit, les jambes tremblantes mais il ne dit rien d'autre. Sans doute parce qu'il avait atteint le seuil de la gentillesse dont il pouvait faire preuve.

« Où comptez-vous aller ? »

Severus hésita un très long moment. Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux et on n'entendait rien d'autre que la respiration haletante d'Hermione.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

Et sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il prit le sac qui se trouvait à côté de lui, passa à côté d'Hermione en l'effleurant à peine, passa la porte du salon et prit la direction de la porte. La jeune-femme réalisa qu'il prenait la fuite, en quelque sorte, et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de donner plus d'explication. Elle se lança donc à sa poursuite alors qu'il ouvrait la porte sans se retourner.

« Allons-nous nous revoir un jour ? »

Hermione se rendit compte que sa voix était tremblante et pleine d'un espoir vain, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle voulait – elle devait – savoir. Severus, toujours la main sur la poignée de porte, ne se tourna pas vers elle alors qu'il répondait d'une voix lointaine, comme s'il était déjà partit : « Je ne crois pas, Miss Granger. » Et sur ses mots, il claqua la porte avant qu'Hermione n'entende le bruit distinct de quelqu'un qui transplane.

La jeune-femme mit un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire devant la porte fermée que Severus Rogue venait de franchir. Elle resta quand même là pendant un très long moment pour ensuite aller se réfugier dans le salon où le livre que Severus avait lu se trouvait. Elle prit le livre, le ferma et alla le reposer dans la bibliothèque. C'était _Roméo et Juliette._ Hermione eut un bref sourire et s'assit sur le canapé, ne sachant quoi faire. Elle pensa longuement aux dernières paroles de Severus mais ne sut pas vraiment comment les interpréter. Elle était de nouveau seule. Mais étrangement, elle ne savait pas si elle se sentait soulagée que Rogue soit enfin partit, ou triste. C'était une situation bizarre dans laquelle elle souhaitait n'avoir jamais à se retrouver. Alors elle décida d'oublier cela pendant un certain temps, de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa maison afin recevoir son meilleur ami et de passer, sans doute aucun, les meilleurs fins de vacances de sa vie.

Le lendemain matin, aux alentours de neuf heures et demie, Hermione se présenta à Poudlard sous les sourires, encore une fois, gracieux des enseignants qui prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Harry n'était pas là, et on lui expliqua qu'il préparait, comme à son habitude, pensa Hermione, sa valise. Elle attendit donc, en parlant joyeusement avec Hagrid.

« Le Professeur McGonagall veut que je reprenne les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques cette année, dit-il d'un ton joyeux. J'ai déjà trouvé tout un tas des créatures pour mes cours. »

Hermione sourit devant la mine réjouie d'Hagrid, mais pensa, malgré elle, qu'elle était heureuse de ne plus suivre ce cours.

« Qui enseignera les Potions ? »

Elle eut un pincement au cœur en pensant que Severus ne serait pas à Poudlard cette année. Ni toutes les autres, d'ailleurs.

« Horace va continuer d'enseigner le temps que le professeur McGonagall trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'avait pas très envie de revenir ici après tout ça...Enfin il a quand même accepté. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre pour trouver quelqu'un à la hauteur. Qui viendrait à Poudlard après ce qui s'est passé ici ? »

Hermione acquiesça avec peine en songeant que nombre de ses camarades, dont Neville, n'aurait plus jamais la chance de finir leurs études. Son sourire triste dû interpeller Minerva, parce que la vieille-femme, toujours fatiguée bien que parfaitement rétablie maintenant, la fixa du regard un long moment avant qu'Hermione ne tourne la tête vers elle et s'approche de sa chaise. Minerva se leva cependant, l'emmena un peu a l'écart des autres et lui posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule.

« Quelque chose te tracasse, Hermione ? »

Cette dernière ne su pas vraiment ce qui la troubla : que Minerva la tutoie, ou bien qu'elle vit directement que quelque chose chagrinait sa Gryffondor préférée.

« Severus...marmonna la jeune-femme, Severus est partit. »

« Tu t'y attendais, n'est-ce pas ? Hier, tu disais que tu pensais rentrer et ne plus le trouver chez toi. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

Minerva paraissait contrite, presque désespérée, devant l'air abattu d'Hermione.

« Il m'a attendu, murmura cette dernière dans un souffle. Il m'a attendu pour partir et...et je pense que j'aurais préféré qu'il parte sans me dire au revoir. »

Hermione n'ajouta rien de plus. Minerva ne souffla mot. Tout était dit. Même s'il n'avait persisté qu'un imperceptible doute, qu'une infime once d'hésitation, Minerva était sûre à présent que plus rien ne pouvait séparer Hermione de l'amour qu'elle portait à Severus. Si au début tout cela n'avait été que de la compassion, de la tristesse et, peut-être, un peu de pitié, Hermione s'était prise au jeu dans lequel elle s'était enfermée en prenant en charge la guérison de son ancien professeur.

« Tu n'es plus seule maintenant, sourit Minerva au bout d'un moment en faisant un signe de tête vers Harry qui arrivait vers elles. Toi et Harry, vous allez être heureux pendant quelques mois et puis vous reviendrez ici. Moi, je serais là. »

Minerva fixa Hermione de ses yeux perçant, lui sourit pleinement et, quelques secondes plus tard, retournait s'asseoir à sa chaise, laissant place à Harry.

« Tu es prêt ? »

Hermione le regarda avec anxiété alors qu'il acquiesçait d'un vif hochement de tête, un large sourire découvrant ses dents blanches et une joie non dissimulée.

« On va vivre quatre mois fabuleux ! »

 **Et voilà la fin de ce troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'essayerai de publier un autre chapitre en fin de semaine. Je pars en vacances mardi prochain pour une bonne semaine, je ne pourrai donc n'y écrire ni publier. Je vous souhaite une douce soirée.**

 **Eternely Snape.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Avancer

**Comme promis, voici un autre chapitre avant mon départ en vacances. Je ne vous promets rien, mais il y en aura peut-être un dernier samedi, j'y travaille. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir. Continuer à en mettre, c'est toujours agréable et encourageant de savoir ce que vous pensez.**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape.**

 **Chapitre IV :**

 **Avancer.**

 _« Les amis sont des compagnons de voyage qui nous aident à avancer sur le chemin d'une vie plus heureuse. »_

Pythagore.

Et ce fut quatre mois fabuleux. À son souvenirs, jamais Harry n'avait été aussi heureux aussi longtemps. Vivre avec Hermione pendant quatre mois avait été une rafale de vent éblouissante, fantastique et majestueuse. Il avait eu une sœur, une véritable sœur, et il en était sincèrement heureux. Ils avaient fait des promenades à s'en essouffler, ils avaient rit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, ils avaient vécu comme jamais Harry ne l'avait fait. Ils s'étaient aidés mutuellement à franchir le cap de la Guerre, à faire le deuil d'amis perdus. Ils avaient avancé. Hermione en avait même oublié Rogue, sa vie avec lui pendant plus d'une semaine, sa rancune, sa haine, son orgueil et son départ. Il n'existait maintenant que dans ses rêves, dans ses souvenirs lointains qu'elle refusaient de laisser revenir à la surface. Ils n'en parlaient pas.

Ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Parfois, Ginny venait les voir, mais c'était tout. Ils profitaient de ces moments qui leur étaient offerts. Ils étaient bien tous les deux et ils avaient hâte de retourner à Poudlard. Tout semblait redevenu comme avant. Ils voulaient retourner à Pré-Au-Lard, faire les magasins, boire une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais. Ils voulaient revoir Hagrid, lui rendre visite pour boire un thé et manger des gâteaux durs comme du béton, le voir ému face aux nouvelles créatures dangereuses qu'il aura trouvé pour ses cours. Ils voulaient se promener autour du Lac de Poudlard, face à la verdure et le paysage fabuleux. Ils voulaient enfreindre les règles seulement pour le plaisir de vaquer dans les couloirs la nuit sous la Cape d'Invisibilité. Ils voulaient revoir leurs amis, ceux qui avaient survécu et qui, sans doute, auraient besoin de rire, de vivre. Ils voulaient revoir la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, la Grosse Dame, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Ils voulaient prouver au monde entier qu'ils avaient survécu, qu'ils étaient enfin libres et que le bonheur les attendaient. Ils voulaient leur prouver qu'ils étaient toujours là, ensemble quoi qu'il puisse en coûter. La Guerre était finie, Voldemort était mort et plus rien ne pouvait les empêcher de vivre en paix.

« Harry, tu n'aurais pas vu mon livre de Potions ? »

La voix aiguë d'Hermione provenant de sa chambre résonna aux oreilles de Harry qui se trouvait dans la salon. Lui avait déjà fini sa valise, pour une fois, pensa-t-il, et attendait qu'Hermione finisse la sienne pour passer à table. Il se leva du canapé et monta rejoindre son amie au milieu d'une chambre remplie de livres, de robes d'écoles et d'ingrédients.

« Il est sur ton lit, répliqua t-il d'un ton amusé. Tu crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop Hermione ? »

Les quatre mois passés ensemble avaient filé à une telle allure qu'ils ne s'étaient aperçu que le matin même qu'ils devraient partir pour Poudlard dès le lendemain. Ce qui, bien sûr, avait eu pour effet d'affoler Hermione qui ne cessait de tourner dans toute la maison à la recherche de toutes sortes d'objets qu'ils finissaient tout le temps par retrouver dans sa chambre dévastée par la panique. Harry savait pourquoi Hermione paniquait tant. D'une part, parce qu'elle était, tout comme lui, surexcitée à l'idée de retrouver leur véritable maison. Ensuite, et il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais, parce qu'elle espérait secrètement que Rogue se trouverait à sa place habituelle, prêt à commencer une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible, parce que le Maître des Potions était partit là où personne, sans doute, ne le retrouverait jamais à moins qu'il veuille être retrouvé, ce qui était très improbable. Et après quatre mois sans parler de lui, ça déchirait le cœur de Harry de voir sa meilleures amie – sa sœur – dans cet état de détresse et de fébrilité pour une un homme qui ne voudrait sûrement jamais d'elle.

« Ginny nous retrouve ici ce soir ou à King's Cross demain ? »

La voix d'Hermione fit revenir Harry dans la chambre. Il secoua légèrement la tête.

« Elle nous retrouvera là-bas, dit-il d'un air rêveur. Elle a besoin de tout son temps pour dire au revoir à sa famille. »

Harry eu un léger pincement au cœur en pensant que Ron ne serait pas avec eux cette année. Il avait décidé de ne pas finir ses études et d'aller aider George à la boutique pour Sorciers Facétieux. George était dans un tel état de dépression depuis la mort de son frère jumeau que Ron n'avait pu se résoudre à le laisser seul.

« Est-ce que nous pouvons enfin passer à table ? interrogea Harry. Je meurs de faim. »

Hermione releva la tête de sa valise, un grand sourire fixé sur ses lèvres.

« Bien sûr. Je finirai après. »

Et ils sortirent tous deux de la chambre, Harry un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione.

Ils passèrent à table dans une ambiance réjouie. Hermione, qui ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait presque autant faim que Harry, engloutie son assiette de ragoût en moins de cinq minutes. Ils mangèrent ensuite une délicieuse tarte aux pommes que Harry avait préparé tout spécialement pour Hermione.

« J'ai tellement hâte de revoir Hagrid, déclara Harry en mangeant une part de tarte. Il m'a tellement manqué que je serais presque prêt à manger un de ses gâteaux. »

Hermione explosa de rire, la bouche pleine, ce qui eut pour effet d'envoyer plusieurs bout de gâteau dans la figure de Harry.

« Charmant. »

Ils rirent de plus belle, à s'en casser les côtes, plus détendue que jamais.

« J'ai passé des moments fabuleux avec toi, avoua Hermione en rougissant. Ça va me manquer. »

Elle semblait ne pas se rendre compte que ça ne finirait jamais, et Harry comprit qu'elle pensait déjà à après. À après leur dernière année, après la fin de Poudlard, quand lui ferait sa formation de Professeur et quand elle ferait elle ne savait quoi.

« Tout restera comme avant, dit-il avec un sourire sincère. Rien ne changera. »

Mais la peur soudaine qu'Hermione avait de se retrouver seule une fois de plus effaça tout sourire des lèvres de Harry qui sentit son cœur se serrer. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il ne se quitterait jamais plus, qu'ils seraient toujours présent l'un pour l'autre, mais aucun mot ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Après Poudlard, dit enfin Hermione au bout d'un moment, je sais que tu envisages de devenir professeur et...enfin...je sais que tu as la maison de Sirius et que tu seras sans doute avec Ginny, vue comme s'est partit entre vous...mais je voulais te demander si tu...enfin si tu voulais revenir vivre ici...avec moi...et si jamais tu es avec Ginny...enfin je sais qu'il y a le Terrier...mais...enfin... »

Voir Hermione dans un tel état de gêne aurait pu être amusant si elle n'avait pas eu ce ton si désespéré. Et même si Harry n'avait pas du tout penser à où il vivrait après cette année, ce fut comme une évidence, comme s'il était destiné à revenir dans cette maison.

« Bien sûr que je le veux Hermione – et il vit son sourire renaître sur ses lèvres – je le veux sans doute plus que tout au monde. »

Il se leva et, d'un pas souple, s'approcha d'Hermione, se baissa vers elle et l'embrassa sur le front, comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire depuis quatre mois. Tout était sûr, maintenant, c'était d'Hermione dont il avait le plus besoin. Elle était son pilier, sa bouée de sauvetage, même si, de son côté, elle était persuadée que c'était tout le contraire.

Ils allèrent se coucher aux alentours de minuit, après avoir regardé un film français désespérément triste qu'Hermione avait absolument tenu a lui montrer avant qu'il rate sa vie puisqu'il « ne l'avait jamais vu, par Merlin Harry ! » _Deux Jours à Tuer_ était l'histoire d'un homme qui, avant de mourir, souhaitait se faire haïr de tout le monde, dont sa femme et ses enfants, afin de ne manquer à personne. C'était tellement bouleversant qu'ils avaient pleuré dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant la quasi totalité du film.

« Tu sais que je te déteste Hermione, avait déclaré Harry en reniflant bruyamment alors que celle-ci retirait le disque du lecteur DVD. C'est une vengeance personnelle ? J'ai dit ou fait quelque chose ? »

Hermione avait rit de bon cœur en voyant les yeux rougis de son meilleur ami et lui avait dit qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de films de ce genre à lui faire voir. Et ils étaient allés se coucher en pensant que, décidément, même si ce n'était qu'une amitié particulièrement forte, ils étaient fait pour vivre ensemble.

Le lendemain matin, à 10h30, ils étaient à la gare de King's Cross, leur chariot roulant devant eux, la nouvelle chouette de Harry, un hibou Grand Duc, dans la cage qui, autrefois, avait été celle de Hedwige. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la barrière menant au quai 9 ¾, la franchir en se posant négligemment contre la barrière et se dirigèrent tout droit vers Ginny qui leur faisait des grands signes de la main. Elle se trouvait en compagnie de Luna, qui malgré la fatigue qui perçait ses traits et le chagrin, avait toujours cet air un peu fou et rêveur qui marquait d'ordinaire son visage maigre. La mort de son père devait l'avoir touché plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître parce qu'elle ne les reconnu pas tout de suite.

« Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, demanda-t-elle quand elle les eu enfin reconnu. Moi ça a été. »

Elle replongea dans ses rêveries qui n'appartenaient qu'à elle et qui, pensa Harry avec tristesse, ne devaient pas être très gaies, pour une fois. Il y avait aussi Seamus, qui ne fit rien d'autre qu'un bref signe de tête pour les saluer. La mort de son meilleur ami l'avait dévasté et il ne semblait pas qu'il soit ici de son plein gré. Hermione et Harry eurent l'impression de faire tâche dans ce tableau plein de désespoir. Eux étaient heureux, avaient surmonté leurs peurs et leur chagrin et en avaient honte maintenant qu'ils voyaient les visages défaits de leurs amis. Ginny leur fit un signe de tête signifiant « on va avoir du boulot cette année » et leur proposa d'aller chercher un wagon libre. Hermione et Harry les suivirent puis, quand le train partit, ils se dirigèrent vers le wagon destiné aux Préfets. Comme Ron n'était pas revenu, Minerva avait désigné Harry en tant que Préfet-en-Chef. Ça leur faisait une autre raison d'être ensemble. Ils constatèrent avec surprise que Drago Malfoy était revenu pour sa dernière année. En revanche, il n'avait plus cet air hautain qui faisait de lui un être si détestable. Il leva des yeux vides et morts quand Hermione et Harry pénétrèrent dans le wagon et abaissa la tête pour fixer ses yeux sur ses genoux. Il ne dit pas un seul mot pendant la moitié du trajet et quand tout le monde se leva pour aller faire une ronde, il resta assis sans bouger, l'air perdu.

Harry et Hermione firent leur ronde sans rencontrer aucun soucis. En fait, ils se rendirent compte avec tristesse que la vie à Poudlard ne serait sans doute pas aussi bien qu'ils ne se l'étaient imaginé. Personne ne semblait avoir envie de revenir là-bas mais l'obligation de l'obtention de leur diplôme devait les avoir dissuadé de ne pas finir leurs études. Quant aux nouveau, ils semblaient terrifiés à l'idée de venir, pour la toute première fois, dans cette école qui avait connu tant de morts. Ils furent surpris de voir que tant de Serpentards de leur année étaient revenus. Sans doute, pour certains d'entre eux, la mort ou l'emprisonnement de leurs parents les avaient « libérés » d'une emprise qu'ils n'avaient sûrement pas voulue. Et quand ils retournèrent dans le wagon où se trouvait Ginny, Luna et Seamus, ils furent agréablement surpris en les voyant rire de bon cœur à une blague que Ginny venait de faire. C'était étrange de faire le voyage sans Neville, sans Dean et sans Ron. Il manquait quelque chose dans le wagon, quelque chose d'irremplaçable. Deux d'entre eux étaient morts et l'un d'eux n'avait pas voulu revenir. C'était terrible de voir à quel point ils étaient indispensables et combien leur absence pouvait peser sur les esprits. Harry n'espérait qu'une chose : que leurs places dans le dortoir n'aient été données à personne d'autre.

Ils finirent le voyage dans une atmosphère paisible mêlée d'agitation. Après tout, chacun d'eux retrouvait une maison et une famille. Hermione et Harry allèrent rassembler les première année près du quai de la gare où Hagrid, en retard, allait venir les chercher. Ils attendirent que celui-ci arrive, le salua avec enthousiasme, et rejoignirent les trois autres dans une carriole poussée par les habituels Sombrals que, malheureusement, la plupart des élèves voyaient à présent. Le chemin vers le château paru terriblement long et lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant les portes du château, ils hésitèrent. Même Harry et Hermione, pour qui revenir à Poudlard était une sorte de soulagement, durent prendre une grande inspiration avant de pénétrer ce lieu, cimetière de tant de souffrances. Ils montèrent les escaliers de marbres avec peine, comme si un étau les enfermaient, les empêchaient d'avancer à leur aise. Puis ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle où rien n'avait changé. Minerva McGonagall se tenait sur la chaise directoriale, droite comme la justice, les traits fatiguée. Elle leur adressa un signe de tête, sourit faiblement et tourna la tête vers le minuscule professeur Flitwick qui se tenait à sa droite. Ce dernier se leva, sortit de la Grande Salle et disparu, sans doute pour accueillir les nouveaux venus. Au bout de quelques instants, quand tous les élèves se furent installés, Minerva se leva d'un mouvement brusque, son regard vert balayant la salle.

« Bienvenu à toutes et à tous, commença-t-elle d'une voix forte. Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, le château a été remis en état grâce aux bons soins des Professeurs et du Ministère de la Magie. Aucun changement n'a été fait et je souhaite éclaircir quelques points. Ce château à été remis exactement dans le même état qu'avant non pas pour vous rappeler ce que vous – ce que nous avons perdu – mais pour vous rappeler ce que vous avez réussi à gagner ; la paix. La paix dans un monde où Lord Voldemort n'existe plus et dont vous avez contribué à la chute. Si ce soir tout cela vous semble dérisoire, j'espère qu'à la fin de cette année, vous aurez réussi à avancer et à trouver le réconfort dont vous avez besoin. Je sais que certains d'entre vous ne voulaient pas revenir et je sais combien le voyage a pu être difficile, mais n'oubliez jamais que Poudlard est votre Maison et que vous recevrez toute l'aide dont vous aurez besoin. »

Elle fit une pause au moment où Hagrid entrait dans la pièce en se glissant par la porte qui se trouvait juste derrière la table des Professeurs. Toute l'attention était maintenue par la simple présence de Minerva Mgonagall, debout devant sa chaise, droite et sévère.

« Ensuite, je souhaite vous présenter notre nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Alan Smith, qui a bien voulu prendre en charge ce poste en attendant que le prochain Professeur passe sa formation. »

Son regard croisa celui de Harry, et pour une fois, elle sourit vraiment. Un homme de taille moyenne, l'air vieux et fatiguée mais cependant très souriant, se leva sous les applaudissements timides des élèves.

« Avant que le Professeur Flitwck ne fasse son entrée avec les première année et que la répartition ne commence, je souhaite vous dire ceci. Ce n'est pas parce que des amis son morts qu'ils ne sont plus là. La famille que vous vous êtes fait ici pendant des années persistera au-delà de la mort. Retenez une seule chose : elle reste avec vous tant que vous entretenez son souvenir. Cette nouvelle année a pour but non seulement de vous entraîner, mais aussi de vous aider a créer de nouveaux liens, à apprendre à vivre avec ceux qui sont partit pour ne penser à eux que dans les meilleurs moments de votre vie, pour vous rappeler que rien n'est irréparable. Le chemin sera dur, très dur, je n'ai pas le droit de vous mentir là-dessus, mais je sais que vous y parviendrez. Parce que vous avez vaincu le Mal dans sa plus pure représentation grâce à votre courage, à votre amour et à votre bonté. Vous êtes, maintenant, la génération du Bien, celle qui, plus tard, œuvrera pour la paix au travers des sacrifices de ceux que vous aimez. N'oubliez jamais les sacrifices qui ont été fait ici, ils vous aideront à vous reconstruire. Parce que oublier ce qui a été fait, s'est oublier ceux qui sont morts. Et aucun de nous n'a le droit de les oublier. »

À la fin de sa phrase, Minerva sembla essoufflée, presque éreintée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Puis le silence se fit, pendant plusieurs secondes rien ne se passa. Puis d'un même geste, Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Seamus se levèrent, suivit par Luna, à la table de Serdaigle et se mirent à applaudir d'un même mouvement, leurs remerciements résonnant dans toutes la pièces. Ils furent bientôt accompagnés par la table de Poufsouffle, celle de Serdaigle, de Gryffondor et, à la surprise générale, par de nombreux élèves de Serpentard. Les Professeurs se levèrent à leur tour, unis dans un même mouvement général, applaudissant la nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard, combattante courageuse et fidèle. Ils remerciaient ceux qui s'étaient battus, ils remerciaient les morts de leurs sacrifices et les vivant de leur courage. Ils remerciaient Poudlard, ce château tant aimé de tous. Et par dessus tout, ils remerciaient la vie de leur donner le droit de vivre pour tous ceux qui n'avaient plus cette chance. Ils étaient tous là, bien vivant, mais si triste de leur sort. Parce que eux vivaient alors que tant d'autres étaient morts. Le syndrome du Survivant, dit-on. Mais aujourd'hui, maintenant que tout était fini, ils allaient vivre, profiter de leur chance, de cette chance qui leur était donnée de prendre toujours plus de cette vie si dure qui devait devenir paisible. Et Minerva souriait, sans doute comme elle n'avait jamais sourit, de voir tous ces visages tournés vers elle dans une sorte de reconnaissance aveugle et timide, dans cette union profonde, sans distinction de sang et de Maison. Ils étaient des centaines à ne faire plus qu'un et jamais personne n'aurait pu lui enlever ce bonheur.

La répartition eue lieu, le festin de début d'année aussi. Les conversations allaient bon train. Pendant le repas, certains élèves mangèrent avec des camarades d'autres Maisons, faisant abstraction de leur propre appartenance à une autre Maison que celle à laquelle ils mangeaient. On retrouvait donc des Gryffondors à la table des Serdaigles, des Poufsouffles à la table des Gryffondors, certains Serdaigle, même, avaient rejoints des élèves de Serpentard à leur table. Tout était pareil sans pour autant l'être vraiment. Puis vint l'heure de rejoindre les dortoirs. Une sorte de quiétude fébrile inondait le château alors que les Préfets accompagnaient les première année à leurs tours ou cachots respectifs. Ils restèrent longtemps dans la Salle Commune à parler de tout et de rien, à rassurer les nouveaux et consoler les anciens. Il était très tard lorsqu'ils montèrent se coucher, mais ils parlaient encore dans les dortoirs, avec des amis de longues dates, heureux de retrouver des lits tièdes et une chaleur réconfortante. Il fallut du temps pour que le silence règne pleinement dans le château, plus encore pour que tout le monde dorme et alors que la pluie battait son plein au dehors, à l'intérieur tout était chaud et calme. Serein.

Le lendemain matin, c'est avec une joie non dissimulée que Harry, Hermione et Ginny pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Le bruit des couverts résonnant contre les assiettes, le brouhaha général des conversations, le ciel magique nuageux, l'odeur des toasts grillés et des œufs brouillés, c'étaient ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu retrouver sans oser en parler. Ils prirent place sur le banc et commencèrent à prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans une douce tranquillité. Ils furent même heureux de voir le Professeur Flitwick distribuer les emplois du temps. Maintenant que Ginny était dans leur classe, ça avait un goût d'amusement et de plénitude. Ils n'allaient plus se quitter et ils avaient bien l'intention de vivre la plus belle année de leur vie.

« On commence par deux heures de Métamorphose, déclara Harry en s'empiffrant d'une énorme part de tarte à la mélasse. Ensuite deux heures de Potions, déjeuner, temps libre, Sortilèges, deux heures de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. C'est pas mal. »

Ginny, qui avait à peu près choisi les même matières que Harry, avait un planning quasi identique. Hermione, en revanche, en plus des matières choisis par Harry et de l'Astronomie, continuait à étudier les Runes et l'Arithmancie. Elle avait donc des horaire plus chargés et moins de temps libre. Ce qui, disait-elle, allait beaucoup l'aider à choisir ce qu'elle souhaiterait faire après Poudlard.

« C'est sûr, ricana Harry en buvant du jus de citrouille, passer un temps considérable à la bibliothèque va beaucoup t'aider à choisir ta voie. »

Ginny éclata d'un rire moqueur qui résonna dans toute la Salle. De nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers eux, l'air totalement stupéfait d'entendre quelqu'un rire de cette manière après la Guerre. Personne ne semblait avoir retrouvé son entrain habituel et rire de si bon cœur paraissait être une infamie. Mais personne ne dit rien, retournant à son planning et autres occupations, laissant la rousse rire à pleine voix, ses cheveux flamboyant roulants en cascade sur son dos. Elle riait tellement que, après une bonne minute, Harry et Hermione se mirent à rire eux aussi, contaminés par la bonne humeur d'une Ginny Weasley transformée. Ils durent faire d'énormes efforts sur eux même pour réussir à se calmer, prendre leurs affaires et se diriger vers la classe de métamorphose.

« Entrez en silence, je vous prie. »

La voix de Minerva McGonagall retentit dans la salle de classe, dure et sévère. Bien qu'elle fut à présent Directrice, personne ne comprit pourquoi elle continuait à enseigner sa matière, ajoutant d'autres obligations et responsabilités en plus de son poste de Directrice de Poudlard. Cela resta un mystère, mais personne n'osa poser la question. Pas même Hermione qui avait passé plus de temps avec elle que quiconque dans la classe.

« Après les récents événements, je ne vous cache pas que cette année sera difficile pour certain d'entre vous, c'est pour cela que je vous demanderais la plus grande attention pendant les cours que vous suivrez. L'obtention de vos ASPIC est essentielle à votre avenir et je ne souffrirais aucun échec. De qui que ce soit. »

Minerva McGonagall n'aurait pu paraître plus sérieuse qu'à cet instant. Elle s'adressait autant aux Serpentards qu'aux Gryffondors, et la façon dont elle avait prononcé ses derniers mots était effrayante.

« Pendant le premier trimestre, nous allons approfondir la Métmorphose humaine. Pour ce premier cours, je vous demanderai de prendre vos livres à la page 38 et de lire le paragraphe sur le Sortilège de Restauration. Concentrez-vous, car ce sort, en pratique, demande beaucoup d'application. Allez-y. »

Le cours se passa dans un silence immuable. Ils passèrent la première partie du cours à lire le paragraphe et la deuxième à lancer le Sortilège sur le Professeur McGonagall, seul Animagus présent alors. Comme à son habitude, seule Hermione parvint à un résultat concret, le reste de la classe eut pour devoir d'apprendre à faire le bon geste avec sa baguette. Lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent tous vers les cachots, où ils allaient suivre leur premier cours de Potions, Hermione eut un nouveau pincement au cœur en songeant que ce n'était pas Severus Rogue qu'elle allait voir apparaître, mais le bedonnant Horace Slughorn. Cependant, et elle ne l'avait pas remarqué lorsqu'elle l'avait vu lors du festin de début d'année, Horace Slughorn n'était plus du tout bedonnant. Au contraire, il semblait avoir maigrit plus que de raison. C'était tellement déroutant de le voir ainsi, que ses vêtement semblaient ne plus lui aller. Et il n'avait plus cet air jovial qu'on lui connaissait tant. Hermione et Harry pensèrent avec raison que le Club de Slug n'aurait pas lieu cette année.

« Bonjour chers élèves, dit le vieux Professeur en les suivant dans la salle de classe. Cette année, nous allons étudier les Potions que nous avons vu en théorie l'année dernière. Nous allons commencer par le Polynectar. Quelqu'un peut me rappeler les ingrédients ainsi que les circonstances de préparation de cette Potion ? »

Harry et Hermione, qui tentèrent d'étouffer un fou rire en apprenant quelle potion ils allaient étudier, levèrent la main au même instant.

« Harry ? »

Ce dernier lança un regard malicieux à Hermione, et cita les ingrédients nécessaire à cette Potion. Il ajouta, non sans se rappeler le goût horrible qu'avait prit sa Potion, qu'il fallait, à la toute fin, ajouter un élément du corps, un cheveux par exemple, de la personne dont nous souhaitons prendre l'apparence.

« 20 points pour Gryffondor. Cette Potions, comme nous l'a fait remarquer Monsieur Potter, est très complexe à préparer, c'est pourquoi je ne m'attends pas à ce que l'un d'entre vous parvienne à la réaliser du premier coup. Néanmoins, je vais vous laisser le mois qui suit pour tenter votre chance et essayer de réussir cette Potion. Pour la Sisymbre, je la cueillerai moi-même à la Pleine Lune pour vous permettre de l'ajouter en temps voulu. Vous trouverez la Potion à la page 4 de votre livre. Soyez bien attentif aux consignes données. Vous lancerez un _Stasis_ sur vos Potions à chaque fin de cours. Bonne chance. »

Harry et Hermione, qui savaient parfaitement comment réaliser cette Potion, se mirent côte à côte, se rappelant avec enthousiasme le souvenirs du mois qui leur avait fallut pour préparer cette Potion.

« Tu sembles oublier, rappela Hermione avec sarcasme, que c'est moi qui ai préparée cette potion, en deuxième année. Comment compte-tu faire pour la réussir ? »

Harry sourit, le regard scintillant.

« Je me souviens parfaitement de la façon dont tu as préparé cette Potion, ma grande. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser gagner cette bataille. »

Hermione sourit largement, tapant avec force l'épaule de son ami.

Ils passèrent deux heures à préparer la première partie de la Potion, riant de bon cœur, savourant avec délectation le fait qu'ils semblaient être les seuls à avoir autant avancé à la fin du cours. À la sonnerie, ils se dirigèrent, en compagnie de Ginny, vers la Grande Salle, pour prendre leur déjeuner. Après cette première matinée, tous les élèves semblaient de meilleure humeur que la veille. Il n'y avait que Drago Malfoy, avec qui ils partageaient les cours, qui semblait totalement effacé. Il n'y avait plus de provocation, plus d'humiliation. Il ne disait simplement rien, se contentait de suivre les cours, de manger que très peu, et de retourner en cours.

« Tu ne trouves pas que Malfoy est étrange ? » souffla Harry à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Cette dernière reposa la fourchette qu'elle allait porter à sa bouche, et tourna son regard vers le jeune-homme pâle qui se tenait face à elle, quelques tables plus loin.

« Il a perdu sa mère... »

La voix d'Hermione se brisa quelque peu et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Harry posa une main rassurante sur les siennes et plongea son regard vert sur elle.

« Tu sais que tu n'y est pour rien, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il avec force.

Hermione haussa les épaule, le regard vide. Elle baissa légèrement la tête, refusant tout contact visuel avec son ami. Ginny, qui se tenait aux côtés de Harry, se pencha vers Hermione, le regard sévère.

« Harry a raison, tu sais, insista-t-elle. Tu n'as absolument rien a voir avec tout ça. »

Hermione releva la tête et tourna son regard vers Ginny. Elle eut un sourire en coin en voyant sa posture et ses yeux.

« Tu sais que tu ressembles à Molly, comme ça ? »

Harry explosa d'un rire qu'il ne put contenir face au teint de Ginny qui devenait d'un rouge soutenu. Hermione fut heureuse de voir qu'elle avait réussi à détourner l'attention, et alors que les deux amoureux se chamaillaient, elle continua de fixer Drago qui semblait ne pas sentir son regard insistant sur lui. Il gardait la tête baissée sur son assiette, l'air totalement perdu. Il semblait ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait là. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir été contraint de revenir à Poudlard, même s'il ne donnait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il y était. Hermione fronça les sourcils quand, enfin, il releva brusquement les yeux sur elle, la fixant avec une colère sourde, aveuglante. Bien qu'ils se soient toujours haït mutuellement, jamais il ne l'avait regardé avec autant de violence. Il émit une grimace quand elle tenta de lui faire savoir qu'elle était désolée par un simple regard et baissa à nouveau la tête. Harry avait peut-être raison : Malfoy était étrange.

La journée se passa entre rire et cours, dans le tumulte d'une rentrée pas comme les autres. Bien que tout le monde se soit fait à l'idée d'être de retour à Poudlard, le château semblait tourner au ralenti. Il manquait tant de monde qu'il en paraissait vide. Et Hermione en eu la confirmation le soir venu, alors qu'elle effectuait sa ronde habituelle. En sixième année, il y avait tant d'élèves à réprimander qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir du nombre de « retournez vous coucher » qu'elle avait dit. Mais ce soir là, le château était désert. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, et c'était effrayant de se rendre compte que, même la guerre finie, personne ne souhaitait plus se promener seul dans les couloirs. Elle repensa à toutes les escapades nocturnes qu'ils avaient fait, Ron, Harry et elle, insouciants des dangers, enfreignant sans le moindre soucis le règlement de l'école. Elle réalisa donc bien vite sa ronde, terminant par la Tour d'Astronomie, où elle avait toujours aimé se retrouver seule avant de rejoindre ses quartiers. Ici, tout était tellement calme et apaisant. Elle aimait sentir la brise lui caresser le visage, sentir l'odeur de l'herbe et de l'eau, observer la nuit profonde. Comme toujours, la seule source de lumière provenait de la cabane de Hagrid, d'où elle entendait faiblement les aboiements de Crockdur.

Elle passa un long moment accoudée à la balustrade, fermant les yeux pour profiter de ce moment qui lui était donné, cet instant unique où elle parvenait à ne penser à rien. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être là mais, après tout, qui pourrait bien la reprendre à l'ordre ? Rogue n'était pas là et ça aurait bien été le seul capable de venir ici si tard. Par habitude, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, s'assurant que personne ne se cachait dans les recoin de la Tour, ayant sentit une faible présence derrière elle. Mais réalisant qu'il n'y avait personne, elle se replongea dans ses pensées. Cette solitude là, elle l'aimait. Parce qu'elle n'était pas angoissante. Cette solitude là était sereine, reposante, pas comme celle de la maison de ses parents, qui était dure et effrayante. Là, elle était bien.

« Tu es toujours là ? »

La voix qui retentit derrière Hermione la fit sursauter à telle point qu'elle faillit en lâcher sa baguette. Alors qu'elle avait été sur ses gardes quelques minutes auparavant, à cet instant, elle avait totalement relâcher sa méfiance. Minerva s'approcha lentement d'elle, venant s'accouder à la balustrade. Elle plongea son regard dans le ciel étoilé, mais ne dit rien. Elle semblait réfléchir.

« Excusez-moi, Professeur, je ne pensais pas que...balbutia Hermione. Je sais que je ne devrais pas être ici... »

Minerva mit un moment avant de montrer qu'elle avait entendu Hermione. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle détourna son regard du ciel pour le tourner vers Hermione. Son visage semblait plus ridé qu'il ne l'avait été le matin même, pendant le cours de Métamorphose et cela peina Hermione. Minerva McGonagalle vieillissait.

« J'imagine que je ne peux pas te punir de vouloir prendre un peu de temps pour toi, en haut de cette tour, murmura vieille-femme. Cette endroit est une invitation à enfreindre le règlement de cette école. »

Elle eut un petit rire triste. Hermione ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, mais ses yeux semblaient fuir un endroit précis de la Tour. Un endroit où, Hermione n'y avait pas pensé un seul instant, Severus Rogue avait tué Albus Dumbledore.

« Vous vous sentez bien, Professeur ? »

Minerva sourit de nouveau, l'air las.

« Je suis si fatiguée... »

Et sa voix était tellement faible qu'Hermione eut peur qu'elle s'évanouisse. Pourtant, elle se tait droite, aussi droite qu'elle l'avait toujours été.

« En vérité, continua la Directrice, je savais que je te trouverais ici et je voulais te demander quelque chose. »

Elle fit une pose et Hermione l'incita à poursuivre.

« Je sais que tu n'as pas d'idée fixe sur ce que tu veux faire quand tu auras obtenu tes ASPIC, mais je voulais te proposer un poste. »

« Un poste ? »

Hermione était aussi abasourdie qu'elle semblait le montrer.

« Oui, poursuivit Minerva. Je ne te forces à rien, bien entendu, et te demande simplement d'y réfléchir mais...Tu comprends. Je commence à me faire vieille et je ne souhaite pas accumuler deux postes en même temps plus de temps que nécessaire. Alors, quand tu y auras réfléchi, et si tu es d'accord, je voudrais te proposer le poste de Métamorphose. »

Hermione, sans aucun doute, dû paraître tout a fait idiote face à Minerva McGonagall. Elle avait la bouche entre-ouverte, les yeux écarquillés et aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. C'était absurde, bien sûr, de réagir de cette façon, mais cette proposition était tellement inattendue qu'Hermione ne savait pas trop comment contrôler ses nerfs.

« Tu as tout ton temps pour y réfléchir. »

Minerva eut un mouvement pour partir, mais au dernier moment, elle se ravisa, restant aux côtés d'Hermione. Une fois le choc passé, Hermione ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi Minerva restait à côté d'elle, la regardant avec une telle intensité. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard, quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Plusieurs fois, Minerva sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se ravisait au dernier moment, fermant la bouche, détournant le regard.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » fini par demander Hermione, angoissée par tant d'hésitation.

Minerva se tourna pleinement vers la jeune-femme, plantant ses iris vertes dans celles d'Hermione et après une autre hésitation, parla enfin.

« Il m'a demandé de ne rien te dire mais...Severus est venu me voir, ce soir. »

Hermione s'affaissa. Était-ce donc ça, la présence qu'elle avait sentit plus tôt ? Était-il venu ici, avant de partir, pour revoir l'endroit où il avait commit l'acte qu'il répugnait tant ? Hermione secoua la tête, refusant de penser qu'il était peut-être si près d'elle, quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle sans vraiment faire attention. Après quatre mois...Je pensais qu'il était partit. »

« Il est partit, répondit doucement Minerva. Mais je crois qu'il a ressentit le besoin de venir. Tu comprends, c'est la première rentrée qu'il ne passe pas ici. »

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Bien, semble-t-il. Il était furieux que tu ne lui ai pas dit que j'avais été à Sainte-Mangouste, bien sûr. Mais à part ça, je pense qu'il est au mieux de sa forme. Tu as fais du très bon travail sur la morsure, la cicatrice ne se voit presque pas. »

Hermione savait que Minerva essayait de la faire se sentir mieux, mais Hermione était obnubilée par le fait que Severus soit venu dans le château ce soir là.

« Il m'a dit quelque chose, reprit Minerva d'un ton plus sérieux. Quelque chose à laquelle tu devras porter une très grand attention. »

Le ton suppliant de Minerva n'augurait rien de bon. Hermione se tendit, le regard brûlant d'angoisse.

« Il m'a dit de faire très attention à Monsieur Malfoy. Il ne voulait pas que je te dise que ça venait de lui, il voulait que je te dise que ça venait de moi mais... Il pense qu'au vue de ce qui s'est passé pendant la Bataille, tu devrais être très prudente vis à vis de Drago. »

« Comment..? »

« Je pense qu'il a eu le temps, durant ces quatre mois, de faire le point sur beaucoup de choses et de faire des découvertes sur d'autres. En l'occurrence, je pense que malgré tout, il a gardé contact avec Lucius Malfoy. »

« Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? Il répugne ce monde autant que nous, qui nous sommes battus contre grâce à lui. »

« Les Malfoy sont les seuls à ne jamais avoir jugé Severus, tu sais. Quand ils étaient à l'école ensemble, malgré toutes les différences qui les séparaient, Narcissa et Lucius ont été des amis pour Severus. J'imagine que Lucius Malfoy n'a pas été très étonné d'apprendre la véritable allégeance de son ami. »

Hermione resta silencieuse un grand moment. Elle était atterrée parce que Minerva lui disait. Était-il vraiment possible que Severus Rogue ai, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, gardé contact avec d'anciens Mangemorts ?

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi... »

Minerva soupira, ferma les yeux un instant et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle sembla plus forte, plus patiente mais inquiète cependant.

« S'il est allé voir Lucius Malfoy, il a apprit ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Narcissa pendant la Bataille. Il connaît bien Drago et il a sûrement dû le voir aussi. Il est le fils de son meilleur ami et il a été son professeur pendant six ans. Penses-tu vraiment qu'il ne soit pas capable de prévoir les gestes de ce garçon qui devait tuer Albus ? »

Hermione réfléchit un instant, plongeant son regard dans celui de Minerva. Harry avait-il vraiment eu raison de se méfier de Malfoy, le matin même ? Et la lueur de destruction qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de celui-ci était-elle réelle, elle aussi ? Hermione s'imagina en train de se battre contre Drago Malfoy, et elle en fut épuisée. Elle ne voulait plus se battre contre qui que ce soit pour n'importe quelle raison.

« Que dois-je faire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sourde. Que va-t-il _me_ faire ? »

« Peut-être Severus s'inquiète-t-il plus que nécessaire, mais sois sur tes gardes. Je ne voudrai pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. L'année finie, on pourra sans doute supposer que tout cela est derrière nous. En attendant, sois prudente. »

Minerva eut un faible sourire et posa une main fébrile sur l'épaule de la jeune-femme. Avait-elle eut raison de lui dire tout cela ? Était-ce une bonne chose que cette fille, devenue femme, qui avait tant vécu et tant perdu, vive encore un an dans l'attente et l'angoisse ? Mais si elle ne lui avait rien dit, aurait-elle pu la protéger, veiller sur elle tout le temps ? La vieille-femme ferma les yeux un court instant, respirant profondément. Elles avaient besoin de dormir, toutes les deux.

« Je vais te raccompagner à ton dortoir. »

Hermione hocha de la tête et emboîta le pas de la Directrice qui marchait à pas de félin. Le trajet jusqu'au septième se fit silencieusement. Il y avait, entre les deux femmes, une sorte d'inquiétude qu'elles cherchait toutes deux à dissimuler. Le bon moment qu'Hermione avait passé en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie s'était évaporé, laissant place à une crainte fébrile. Elle ne voulait plus avoir peur et elle n'aurait pas dû être effrayée par des suppositions concernant Drago Malfoy. Pourtant, le souvenir de la Guerre la hantait toujours et il lui était insupportable d'imaginer souffrir autant de nouveau, si peu de temps après.

« Dors bien, Hermione. »

La voix de Minerva sortit Hermione de ses pensées et lui fit réaliser qu'elles se trouvaient devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle tourna ses yeux ambrés vers McGonagall, lui sourit et répondit, d'une voix plate : « Bonne nuit, Professeur. »

xx0xx

L'été laissa place à l'automne, l'automne à l'hiver et son manteau de neige, sa brise glaciale et son ambiance de Noël. Hermione et Harry avait depuis bien longtemps, terminé leur Potion de Polynectar avec succès, laissant place à de nouvelles concoctions, de nouveaux rires, de nouvelles discussions au bord du lac gelé ou dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Et puis arriva le printemps avec ses éclosions de fleurs, les rendez-vous et révisions sous le chêne, les promenades moins froides à Pré-Au-Lard. L'atmosphère au château était calme et paisible et Hermione n'avait eu à déplorer aucun incident avec Malfoy. Tout allait pour le mieux. La relation qu'elle avait battit avec Minerva tout au long de sa convalescence était de plus en plus solide. Elle savait, en outre, que la vieille-dame attendait avec impatiente sa réponse à sa proposition, mais Hermione n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle voulait. Bien sûr, elle souhaitait revenir à Poudlard pour enseigner, parce qu'elle serait avec Harry, mais en même temps, elle se demandait si elle ne voulait pas autre chose, partir vers de nouveaux horizons. Mais plus elle y réfléchissait, plus c'était évident pour elle que c'était sa voie depuis le début.

Elle en parlait souvent avec Harry, pour avoir son point de vue, savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout cela et le jeune-homme lui répétait continuellement que c'était la meilleure chose qui puisse leur arriver à tous les deux. Ils seraient ensemble, une fois de plus, comme un frère et une sœur suivant le même chemin. Alors Hermione donna sa réponse à Minerva deux semaines avant les vacances. Et la vieille-dame fut si heureuse qu'Hermione en rayonna de bonheur pendant toute la durée des examens. Sans doute que ce fut l'amitié de Minerva qui la poussa à obtenir des Optimals dans toutes les matières – même dans celle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elles étaient si proches à présent qu'Hermione avait l'impression de retrouver une mère. Alors elle était heureuse. Heureuse de bientôt revenir dans ce château afin d'enseigner, aux côtés de Harry, de Minerva et de tout ceux qui les avaient mené aussi loin. Selon Minerva, leur formation ne devrait pas être longue, étant donné leurs capacités. Selon elle, ils pourraient même faire leur entrée en tant qu'enseignant dès l'année suivante.

« Tu viens à la maison ? »

C'était la veille des vacances et comme ils avaient eu leur résultats d'ASPIC bien en avance, ils ne savaient trop que faire en attendant leurs examens de professorat. Hermione avait longuement hésité à demander à Harry s'il était question qu'il revienne chez elle. Il y avait Ginny maintenant, et Hermione savait que Harry voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec elle. Alors elle attendait dans une expectative fébrile, se demandant une fois de plus si elle allait être seule ou non.

« N'est-ce pas ce qui a été prévu dès le début ? »

Harry sourit malgré son étonnement. Hermione avait-elle pensé qu'il aurait changé d'avis, maintenant l'année terminée ?

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de t'abandonner, » expliqua Harry d'un ton doux.

Hermione eut un large sourire, les yeux remplit de larmes. Harry tourna le regard vers Ginny qui arrivait, se dirigeant vers eux d'un pas souple.

« Pourquoi vous souriez tous les deux ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air quelque peu sévère.

Harry regarda Hermione avec angoisse, appréhendant la réaction de Ginny quand il lui dirait qu'il s'installait chez Hermione.

« Harry va venir chez moi en attendant notre examen, expliqua Hermione en observant Ginny. Si cela ne te fais rien, bien sûr. »

Ginny s'assit aux côtés de Harry, passant un bras autour de sa taille.

« Pourquoi cela me dérangerait-il ? dit-elle en souriant. C'est bien la première fois qu'il se trouve une véritable famille, une qui l'invite à vivre avec elle. Pourquoi devrais-je être en colère contre ça ? Je le serais si je ne suis pas invitée aux festivités, bien évidemment. »

Harry sourit et embrassa Ginny avec passion.

« Tu viendras quand bon te semble, affirma Hermione. »

La journée suivante fut mouvementée. Les septième année se faisaient tous des adieux émouvants se voyant, pour la plupart, pour la dernière fois. Ginny, Harry et Hermione saluèrent avec entrain Seamus et Luna, leur promettant de les revoir très vite. Puis Harry et Hermione dirent au revoir à Minerva McGonagall, lui signifiant qu'ils lui écriraient dès qu'ils connaîtraient leurs dates d'examen et de formation. La vieille-femme sembla émue de les voir partir ainsi. À 11h précises, le train partait en direction de Londres et de la Gare de King's Cross, avec, à son bord, des centaines d'élèves rejoignant leur maison respective.

 **Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre qui clos la dernière année à Poudlard. J'espère que cela ne vous déçoit pas trop de ne pas en savoir plus sur cette année, mais pour tout vous avouer, je n'aime pas trop écrire sur cette dernière année, bien que je l'ai quand même fait pour une autre fanfiction. En attendant la suite, je vous dis bonne nuit !**

 **Eternely Snape.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Recommencer

**Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour cette absence qui a été plus longue que prévu. En tout cas, je ne vous ai pas oublié.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui me suivent pour leur review, ça fait chaud au cœur. Continuez de laisser vos commentaires et vos avis, c'est toujours agréable.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape.**

 **Chapitre V :**

 **Recommencement.**

 _« Exister est un fait, vivre est un art. Tout le chemin de la Vie, c'est passer de l'ignorance à la connaissance, de la peur à l'amour. »_

Frédéric Lenoir.

Le temps était passé à une allure effrayante. Dans moins d'une semaine, Harry et Hermione allaient faire leur première entrée à Poudlard en tant qu'enseignants. Étaient-ils terrifiés à cette idée ? Sans doute plus que quiconque n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Ils avaient passé plus de trois mois de stress éprouvant afin de passer examens et formations. La théorie avait été plus difficile que la pratique, mais les deux amis avaient réussi avec succès leurs examens, il ne restait plus que l'entrée en matière. Ginny, lorsqu'elle ne s'entraînait pas au Quidditch pour intégrer l'équipe des Harpies, avait passé la major partit de son temps chez Hermione. Les humeurs de Ron, disait-elle, étaient insupportables et elle préférait se réfugier ailleurs plutôt qu'entrer en conflit avec son frère.

« Il est très irritable, depuis votre dispute, avait-elle expliquer un jour à Hermione. Je crois qu'il n'a pas vraiment conscience que c'est bel et bien fini. Il sait que vous avez eu une violente dispute, mais je pense qu'il n'imagine pas à quel point il a pu te blesser. Il est très buté. »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, » avait commenté Harry en secouant la tête avec sévérité.

Hermione, à la différence de Harry, n'avait pas revu Ron depuis la fois où il était venu chez elle pour l'insulter. Elle avait revu les Weasley, bien sûr, mais elle s'était toujours arrangée pour que Ron ne soit pas là. Madame Weasley était très peinée par cette situation, non pas qu'elle ai toujours pensée qu'ils finiraient leur vie ensemble.

« Ron est un garçon charmant, avait-elle dit, mais il est parfois très maladroit. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pu te rendre heureuse. »

Hermione avait été contente de constater que Madame Weasley ne lui en voulait pas. Ce qui n'avait pas été toujours le cas lorsqu'il y avait dispute entre Ron et elle.

« Ça va lui passer, » avait-elle ajouté en hochant la tête avec conviction.

Et puis les jours et les mois avaient filé, sans que personne n'en prenne conscience. Harry semblait être l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Il avait surmonté sa peine avec courage, s'était remis de sa faiblesse due à son combat contre Voldemort et cela rendait Hermione plus fière qu'elle n'aurait pu le dire. Il était là, avec la seule sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu et la femme qu'il aimait. Ginny et Hermione le voyait vivre comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, devenir l'homme qu'il avait toujours été destiné à être et c'était un véritable ravissement pour elles. Minerva venait souvent les voir, autant que son poste de Directrice le lui permettait. L'année, disait-elle, était calme mais elle semblait pressée de voir deux nouveaux enseignants arriver. Son poste de Professeur de Métamorphose ne lui convenait plus, tant elle semblait éreintée. « Tout ira mieux après, » disait-elle souvent, mais Hermione voyait bien qu'elle était toujours terriblement faible et triste. Son chagrin ne semblait pas lui passer et l'absence de Severus lui pesait sans qu'elle ose en parler. Parce qu'il était le seul homme capable de comprendre réellement sa douleur, alors qu'elle-même n'avait pas su voir la sienne pendant plus d'un an.

Elle était triste que cet homme soit obligé de se retrouver seul une fois de plus après avoir vécu près de quarante ans de solitude. Elle était triste de ne pas pouvoir le joindre, de ne pas savoir où il était, de ne pas savoir comment il allait. Elle était triste de ne pas savoir quand il reviendrait, si elle allait le revoir un jour. Et par dessus tout, elle était triste de ne pouvoir parler de lui à personne. Par que la blessure d'Hermione semblait se refermer peu à peu et qu'elle ne voulait pas lui rappeler qu'il était partit sans rien lui dire. Harry, elle le savait, ne voulait pas en parler. Elle savait qu'il était très en colère vis-à-vis d'Hermione, de ce qu'il lui avait dit et fait, alors elle préférait ne rien dire. Alors avec qui pouvait-elle en parler ? Avec le portrait de Dumbledore ? Sa peinture était certes très fidèle, mais il n'avait pas les conversations qu'ils avaient avant sa mort. Alors elle restait seule avec ses pensées moroses, sans jamais pouvoir se consoler. Elle dépérissait à petit feu mais était bien obligée de faire face, pour ses élèves, pour ses collègues, pour Poudlard.

xx0xx

Le 31 août était arrivé, amenant avec lui l'excitation et le stress de Harry et Hermione. Ils étaient plantés devant les portes de Poudlard, attendant que Minerva vienne les accueillir. Ils étaient côte à côte, contemplant le château comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient réellement. Ils revenaient dans cet endroit en tant qu'adultes pour passer la majorité de leur vie et ils en étaient plus qu'heureux.

« Et voici nos deux nouveaux enseignants. »

La voix de Minerva résonna dans le hall d'entrée et ils se tournèrent vers elle, souriants. Elle souriait, elle aussi, et semblait plus apaisée que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vue. Sans doute le fait de ne plus devoir supporter deux postes à la fois la soulageait.

« Je vais vous montrer vos quartiers. »

Minerva les devança, franchissant les portes du château d'un pas léger. Elle les mena au troisième étage devant deux portes qui se faisaient face. Elle désigna celle d'Hermione, puis celle d'Harry.

« J'ai pensé que vous ne voudriez pas être trop loin l'un de l'autre, expliqua Minerva. Pomona s'est proposée de laisser ses quartiers à Harry. Ce sera sûrement un peu trop Poufsouffle pour toi, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers ce dernier, mais tu pourras les décorer à ta guise. »

Minerva eut un sourire qu'aucun des deux autres ne comprit, mais Harry hocha de la tête tandis qu'Hermione souriait doucement.

« Donnez votre mot de passe au portrait avant d'entrer et installez-vous. On vous attendra pour déjeuner. »

Minerva leur adressa un signe de tête, puis les laissa seuls. Hermione se tourna vers la porte de ses appartements. Le portrait représentait une jeune-fille d'une blancheur inouïe. Elle portait une robe blanche et un chapeau pointue. Elle souriait, attendant le mot de passe. Elle ne dit rien, observant simplement les deux nouveaux arrivants.

« Je pense qu'on va se plaire, ici, » déclara Harry.

Hermione acquiesça, prit sa valise et énonça : « Paix. » Le portrait se déplaça, cédant le passage à Hermione qui entra, suivit de Harry. Le salon était grand et sobre. Il n'y avait pas de décoration sur les murs, seulement un canapé et deux fauteuils. Une cheminée ornait le pan d'un mur entier. Le feu y était déjà allumé, sans doute par les bons soins des elfes de maison. La jeune-femme posa ses valises au milieu de la pièce et se tourna vers Harry.

« C'est pas mal, dit-elle en souriant, pas mal du tout. »

Harry sourit à son tour, lui souhaita de bien s'installer, et gagna ses propres appartements. Hermione se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre, où un immense lit à baldaquin reposait au milieu de la pièce. La salle de bain et les toilettes étaient contiguës à la chambre. Elle retourna dans le salon, où elle découvrit une porte qui cachait une bibliothèque assez grande pour quelqu'un qui aime lire. Quelques livres étaient disposés sur les étagères, mais il y avait suffisamment de place pour qu'elle puisse y mettre les siens qui, il était inutile de le dire, prenaient la plus grande majorité de place dans ses valises. Doucement, elle commença à ranger ses affaires dans les placards et tiroirs des diverses armoires qui occupaient ses quartiers. Elle fit apparaître un rocking-chair près de la cheminée et troqua le canapé en tissu pour un sofa en cuir vert foncé. Elle laissa les deux fauteuils noirs à la place où ils étaient, mais ajouta un tapis en velours sur le sol. Au bout d'une petite heure, elle sembla totalement satisfaite de son nouvel habitat et alla frapper à la porte de Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Quand Harry ouvrit la porte, Hermione le vit plus décontenancé que jamais. Ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille encore qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Son visage était rouge et ses yeux lui sortaient de la tête. Hermione ne sut déterminer s'il était en colère ou tout simplement dépassé et en phase avec un début de dépression nerveuse.

« Chourave est une vieille mégère ! »

Hermione suivit Harry dans le salon et ce qu'elle y découvrit était véritablement hilarant. Les murs étaient, tous sans exceptions, d'un jaune vif très soutenu. D'immenses blaireau recouvraient la tapisseries et le sol. Ceux sur la tapisseries étaient faux, mais ceux sur le sol étaient on ne peut plus réels. Affolés qu'ils étaient par le mécontentement de Harry, ils courraient dans un sens puis dans l'autre, faisant des allés-retours entre la chambre et le salon, le salon et la chambre. Hermione explosa de rire quand elle vie que le lustre au dessus d'eux n'en n'était pas un, mais une énorme banderole sur laquelle était écrite : « Bienvenu Harry et bon courage. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Hermione. »

Mais plus Harry semblait se mettre en colère contre le Professeur de Botanique, plus Hermione rigolait d'une voix forte et aiguë. La baguette qu'elle tenait dans sa main lançait des étincelles blanches et violettes tant elle était dans l'incapacité de contrôler sa magie. Harry dû se mettre à terre quand une espèce de fumée noire commença un se disperser dans toute la pièce.

« Hermione ! Veux-tu bien arrêter cela ? »

Au bout d'un temps qui parut terriblement long à Harry, Hermione parvint à retrouver son sérieux, essuyant des larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

« Excuse-moi, dit-elle en soufflant, mais il faut avouer que c'est quand même très réussi. »

Harry lui lança un regard noir, contemplant les centaines de crottes qui ornaient le sol de son salon.

« Peux-tu, _s'il te plaît,_ me débarrasser de tout _ça_? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas la décoration de ton salon ? »

« Je m'en passerai, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Vois le côté positif, raisonna Hermione. Tu aurais pu te retrouver face à un filet du diable ou quelque chose dans ce genre. »

« Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? »

« Pour te dire bonjour, je suppose. Je trouve ça assez marrant. »

Harry marmonna quelque chose qu'Hermione n'entendit pas, mais qu'elle supposa être une insulte assez grossière. Elle l'observa un moment, puis fini par prendre pitié et lança un simple : « _Infinite Incantatem._ » La pièce redevint aussi propre qu'elle avait dû l'être avant et la décoration aussi sobre qu'elle l'avait été.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi Minerva a dit que ce serait « un peu trop Poufsouffle à ton goût ». Elle a dû penser que ce serait un peu exagéré comme bizutage. »

Hermione souriait toujours tandis que Harry fulminait. En plus de sa mauvaise humeur, son ventre grondait, réclamant à manger avant qu'il ne finisse par mourir de faim.

« On va manger ? » suggéra Hermione en le précédent dans le couloir d'un pas dansant.

Il fallut un temps fou pour calmer le rire contagieux des Professeurs qui se trouvaient autour de la table. Le dépit de Harry ne passa pas inaperçu et se fut Minerva qui explosa de rire en premier, suivit de Pomona Chourave qui, comme à son habitude, était rouge écrevisse. Tous le corps enseignant devait être au courant de cette petite blague, parce que tout le monde se mit à rire sans poser de question. Le rire strident du minuscule Filius Flitwick perça les tympans de ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité de lui et sembla résonner pendant près de vingt minutes après que le calme est revenu. Pomona s'excusa auprès de Harry pour cette boutade enfantine, mais elle expliqua qu'elle s'en était sentie obligée lorsque Minerva lui avait demandé si ça ne la dérangeait pas de déménager.

C'était tellement étrange, pensa Hermione, de se retrouver à cette table en tant qu'enseignante, de partager son repas avec ceux qui leur avaient tout apprit. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants, maintenant, même s'ils étaient sans doute toujours des gosses pour eux. Il y avait à présent le tutoiement, la plaisanterie, l'amitié. Ils étaient tous égaux et Hermione savait parfaitement que Harry n'attendrait pas pour se venger. C'était ce genre de jeu qui lui avait manqué. Cette douce insouciance qu'ils avaient perdue, ils la retrouvait enfin grâce à ceux qui avaient tant donné pour ce monde nouveaux, pour que eux, ces enfants perdus, puissent vivre dans un monde de paix.

xx0xx

Le reste de la journée se passa agréablement. Harry et Hermione s'étaient installés sous un chêne près du Lac afin de peaufiner leurs premiers cours. Aucun d'eux ne semblaient réaliser pleinement ce qui leur arrivait. Ils étaient simplement heureux. Harry avait demandé à Minerva si Ginny pouvait venir le voir quand elle aurait du temps libre et la vieille-dame n'avait fait que répondre : « Ai-je le droit d'empêcher un amour comme le votre d'exister ? » Il faisait encore un temps splendide et Harry et Hermione n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Après avoir vérifié leurs notes, ils s'étaient rendus à Pré-Au-Lard pour boire une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais. Madame Rosmerta fut enchantée de les voir passer la porte de son bar. Elle leur tint la jambe jusqu'à 19h sans qu'ils aient même le temps d'en placer une. Elle leur raconta qu'elle était sur une nouvelle recette de Bièreaubeurre, recette dont ils ne comprirent pas un traître mot.

Finalement, ils rentrèrent au château vers 20h, sans même avoir mangé. Ils se rendirent dans les cuisines pour demander des sandwichs. Kreattur était là et il sauta presque dans les bras de Harry quand il le vit passer la porte. Il serra même la main d'Hermione pour qui son affection semblait avoir grandit.

« Kreattur se plaît beaucoup ici, Maître, avait-il dit en s'affairant autour d'eux. Il a même aidé Miss Chourave à décorer les appartements du Maître. »

Harry avait sourit en constatant que ses relations avec l'elfe de maison s'étaient grandement améliorées.

« Voulez-vous du pudding, Maître Harry et Miss Hermione ? Il en reste du dîner de ce soir. Il y a aussi de la tarte à la mélasse, Maître. »

Harry et Hermione prirent tout ce que Kreattur leur tendait et rejoignirent les quartiers de Harry.

« Je ne savais pas que Kreattur était resté. »

« Je pensais que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Je crois qu'il n'avait pas très envie de retourner au Square Grimmaurd tout seul. »

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête en mordant dans le sandwich qu'elle avait dans les mains. Ils passèrent quelques heures ensemble puis Hermione prit congé. Elle se rendit en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, cet endroit qu'elle affectionnait tant. Il faisait frais et la brise du vent lui caressait le visage avec douceur. Elle resta là un très long moment, se remémorant la dernière fois où elle était venue ici et que Severus n'avait pas été si loin d'elle. Elle n'en parlait jamais. Elle essayait d'y penser le moins possible. Mais même si son retour à Poudlard la ravissait au plus haut point, il lui rappelait également qu'il n'était plus là. Après deux ans d'absence, elle désespérait de le revoir un jour. Minerva aussi, elle le savait. Elle ne voulait pas discuter de cela avec elle, parce qu'elle était persuadée que la Directrice en était tout aussi triste qu'elle, voire plus. Alors elle gardait tout cela en elle, brisant son espoir à chaque jour qui passait.

Elle ne voulait pas être triste, parce qu'elle se disait que si elle pensait à lui, ce n'était sûrement pas son cas de son côté. Sans doute l'avait-il déjà oublié. Mais pourtant, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisaient pour l'occulter de sa mémoire, il revenait à elle chaque fois que son esprit se perdait quelque part. Elle aurait dû passer à autre chose, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'y parvenait pas. Après tout, pourquoi reviendrait-il ? Il avait été si malheureux ici. Qui pourrait être assez maso pour vouloir revenir dans le pays où il avait tant souffert ? Et même s'il revenait, ce ne serait certainement pas pour elle. Elle ne signifiait rien pour lui que la personne qui l'avait sauvé de cette mort dont il avait toujours voulu. Alors elle avançait, souriant quand elle le devait, présente pour ses amis, mais n'oubliant à aucun moment cet homme qui persistait dans son cœur.

Il était tard quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait froid. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée là, accoudée à la rambarde, plongée dans ses pensées, solitaire. Elle allait partir quand quelque chose la figea. Elle s'était retournée pour rejoindre ses quartiers quand quelque chose de sombre avait attiré son regard. Elle avait froncé les sourcils, puis s'était figée. Elle n'osa plus bouger. Elle resta simplement paralysée par une force invisible qui lui hurlait de ne plus jamais cligner des yeux. Au bout d'un certain temps, la forme sombre bougea pour s'avancer vers elle, là où se trouvait la lumière faible de la lune. La silhouette se fit plus claire, ainsi que le visage pâle et les yeux noirs. Quelque chose en Hermione lui disait de fuir, d'arrêter de se faire des illusions, qu'il n'était pas là, que ce n'était pas lui. Pourtant, elle restait stoïque, regardant cette forme s'avancer vers elle d'un pas souple et muet. Ce fut le mouvement de la cape derrière la silhouette qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Parce que même avec une imagination comme la sienne, il était impossible d'inventer un tel flottement de cape. Il n'y eut pas de mots, aucun son, aucun hochement de tête. Severus Rogue se planta simplement devant Hermione, à quelques centimètres d'elle, la contemplant d'un œil tout aussi noir que dans son souvenir. Son tint était blême, il semblait amaigrit, mais dans l'ensemble, il avait l'air d'aller bien. Hermione osa un regard vers la partie de son cou qui n'était pas couverte et constata que sa cicatrices ne se voyait quasiment plus. Elle formait une ligne blanche et apparemment lisse, totalement guérie.

Severus ne fit aucun geste quand Hermione s'approcha de lui pour venir passer sa main sur son cou. Il ne la repoussa pas, la laissant le toucher. Après tout, c'était son travail à elle et il était fier de ce qu'elle avait accompli. Elle sentit son parfum taquiner ses narines et elle le huma à plein poumon, fixant cette odeur dans son esprit. Puis elle recula de quelques pas, le regardant toujours. Il ne paraissait pas étonné qu'elle ne dise rien. Et il ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir envie de dire les premiers mots. Alors il attendit, fixant ses deux onyx dans l'ambre de la jeune-femme, restant droit comme un I. Il se passa un temps considérablement long avant qu'Hermione ne se décide à parler enfin, d'une voix sourde, presque inaudible.

« Je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour. »

C'était stupide comme phrase, elle le savait, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à dire.

« Je ne pensais pas revenir ici un jour. »

La voix de Severus était rauque, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis des lustres. Et elle avait une certaine intonation, quelque chose qu'Hermione ne comprit pas. Quelque chose de brisée et de dure à la fois. Il accrocha son regard à celui d'Hermione comme si sa vie en dépendait. Était-ce une illusion ou bien avait-il besoin d'elle ?

« Que faites-vous ici ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix douce.

« Je suis venu voir Minerva. Après deux ans, j'ai pensé qu'elle aimerait savoir comment j'allais. Elle a toujours été une vraie mère poule. »

Hermione sourit faiblement, le regard brillant de larmes qu'elle refusait de faire tomber. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer plus encore à quel point il lui avait manqué. Elle ne voulait pas être faible devant lui.

« Où étiez-vous, pendant tout ce temps ? »

Severus fixa son regard au dessus de l'épaule d'Hermione et ne répondit pas. Il semblait chercher ses mots, ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

« Ici et là, répondit-il au bout d'un temps. J'ai quitté le pays, j'y suis revenu. Je sentais la détresse de Minerva et mon âme refusait de la laisser seule plus longtemps. »

Il s'arrêta, sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais ne dit rien de plus. Il restait droit, mais son dos paraissait voûté, comme le jour où il s'était réveillé après dix jours de sommeil. Il était faible, pensa Hermione, mais refusait de le montrer.

« Et pourquoi êtes-vous _là_ , précisément ? »

Severus ne comprit tout d'abord pas la colère fulgurante d'Hermione. Il fronça les sourcils, puis ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Jamais Hermione ne l'avait vu aussi hésitant, aussi peu sûr de lui. Le Severus Rogue qu'elle avait connu, avec son armure et son masque de fer n'était plus là. Elle se retrouvait devant un homme brisé, presque apeuré. Elle ne voulait pas être en colère contre lui, mais le voir là, devant elle, en haut de cette Tour, la mettait dans tous ces états. Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu, ce fameux soir ? Pourquoi se montrait-il maintenant ? Il ne répondait toujours pas. Il lui laissait la chance de l'invectiver, de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« Je sais que vous êtes venu, reprit Hermione d'une voix forte. Je sais que vous êtes venu, il y a deux ans pour voir Minerva. Et je sais que vous étiez là aussi et que vous ne vous êtes pas montré. Vous n'avez pas donné signe de vie pendant près de deux ans et j'ai la faiblesse de vous avouer que je vous attendais. J'attendais cet homme qui, un jour peut-être, pourrait me regarder autrement que comme cette affreuse Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui vous insupportait tellement. Et vous voilà là, planté devant moi à ne rien dire, à ne rien faire d'autre que me considérer de cet œil noir et brillant que personne ne vous connaît. Vous réapparaissez quand je me faisais à l'idée de ne plus jamais vous revoir et je n'arrive pas à vous en vouloir, parce que vous...»

Hermione s'arrêta à cet instant précis, ne finissant pas sa phrase. Elle avait le souffle coupé tant sa gorge était serrée par l'émotion, la colère et la frustration. Rogue l'avait écouté, sans bouger, sans même cligner des yeux. Et alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée sans finir ce qu'elle allait dire, il s'était redresser imperceptiblement, comme s'il ne voulait rien entendre d'autre que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Attendait-il ce moment où elle lui avouerait qu'il lui avait manqué ? Attendait-il qu'elle lui ouvre son cœur, qu'elle lui avoue combien c'était dur de vivre sans lui, de s'enfermer soi-même dans cette prison qu'était son cœur ? Hermione ne le remarqua pas.

«...Parce que vous m'avez tellement manqué... » fini-t-elle dans un souffle.

Severus écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas réellement ce qu'il entendait. Il avait manqué à Minerva aussi et elle lui avait sauté dans les bras, mais il n'avait pas eu le cœur brisé comme maintenant. Il avait eu chaud quand Minerva le lui avait dit, il s'était sentit bien, heureux presque, de retrouver cette vieille amie pour qui il avait vraiment compté. Mais là, il se sentait triste. Triste d'avoir fait tant de mal à cette jeune-femme qui avait tant fait pour lui. Il ne l'avait pas voulu. Et il ne la blâmait plus de l'avoir sauvé, parce qu'elle lui avait donné une seconde chance, une chance qu'il n'avait jamais espéré avoir. Il ne trouvait rien à dire, parce que les mots n'étaient pas assez fort et qu'il restait Severus Rogue, l'homme renfermé et introverti qu'il avait toujours été. Il ne voulait plus être méchant, il ne voulait plus la blesser, mais pour son propre bien, il devait s'éloigner d'elle, lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait plus s'accrocher à lui.

« Vous n'auriez jamais dû dire cela, asséna-t-il d'une voix sèche. Vous n'auriez jamais dû vous attacher de cette façon. »

Et son cœur se brisa quand il vit des larmes couler sur les joues d'Hermione. Il ne voulait plus la regarder tant la douleur émanant d'elle était puissante et dévastatrice. Et d'un seul coup, elle se mit à rire, d'un rire sans joie et sans vie. Les larmes continuaient de rouler à travers ce rire amer qu'elle ne pouvait contenir.

« Parce que je l'ai voulu, peut-être ? cria-t-elle. Vous pensez que j'ai souhaité tout cela ? Vivre en ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à vous ? Ne croyez-vous pas que j'aurais préféré vous oublier ? Et Minerva ? Ne pensez-vous pas qu'elle a assez souffert de votre absence, de votre silence ? Avouez que vous aimez faire souffrir les autres sans vous sentir concerné par tout ce qui arrive. »

Elle avait dit ces mots avec une telle violence que Severus recula imperceptiblement de quelques pas. Il reçu ces paroles comme un coup de massue et un poids énorme tomba sur son âme.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire de mal, dit-il en lui lançant un regard noir. Ni à vous ni à Minerva. Je suis partis parce que c'était ma décision. Aurais-je dû rester alors que je ne le voulais pas ? Je vous interdis de croire que je ne me sens pas touché par le malheur de Minerva et par votre tristesse. Mais qu'aurais-je dû faire selon vous qui savez tout ? »

« Donner des nouvelles ! Pas à moi, parce que vous n'aviez aucune raison de le faire, mais à Minerva, c'était la moindre des choses ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de la blâmer d'avoir douté de vous et... »

« Je ne l'ai jamais blâmé pour cela, coupa Severus en s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers Hermione. Elle avait toutes les raisons de me croire coupable et je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. Elle a toujours été là pour moi, depuis le début alors je n'avais pas le droit de la condamner. »

« Alors pourquoi être partit ? »

« Parce que je refusais de vivre plus longtemps près de vous tout en sachant que mon affection pour vous grandirait au fur et à mesure que le temps passerait ! »

Le silence tomba. Les mots avaient franchit les lèvres de Severus avant même qu'il n'ai pu penser à les retenir. Il avait dit ce qui le hantait depuis le jour où il était partit de chez elle et c'était maintenant trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Hermione l'avait entendu, mais elle ne le croyait pas. Elle pensait encore que son imagination lui jouait des tours, qu'elle n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il avait dit. Elle resta là, la bouche entre-ouverte, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Cette situation était tout à fait étrange. Parce qu'il était là et qu'il lui ouvrait son cœur.

« Mon âme est noir et la votre est pure, reprit Severus dont le cerveau lui criait de se taire. Je suis le Mal incarné alors que vous êtes le Bien dans toute sa splendeur. L'Obscurité ne peut pas vivre avec la Lumière. Ce que vous avez fait pour moi est bien au-delà de tout ce que j'ai reçu dans ma vie et je ne savais pas comment le prendre. On m'a toujours donné en attendant quelque chose en retour. Dumbledore a fait de moi un pion dans son échiquier et les seules fois où j'ai pensé compter pour lui, il faisait quelque chose pour que tout mon espoir soit balayé. Je suis un homme mauvais, Miss Granger, et je vous interdis de penser le contraire. Vous êtes une enfant qui ne sait pas de quoi elle parle. J'ai tué, torturé, brisé des familles entières. J'ai perdu jusqu'à mon âme dans cette quête folle de paix que Dumbledore voulait à tout prix _pour le plus grand bien._ Il vous est impossible d'imaginer combien mon âme est impure. L'absolution est hors de portée pour moi et je ne voulais pas que vous vous entêtiez à croire que vous pourriez m'aider à me repentir. Je suis partis, Miss Granger et je ne voulais pas revenir... »

« Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ? »

Severus prit un moment avant de répondre.

« Parce que je ne peux me défaire de ma vie d'avant et que ce château est tout ce que j'ai eu durant toute ma vie. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, semblant comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire.

«Vous revenez définitivement ? »

Sa voix n'était qu'un faible chuchotement et un espoir pernicieux s'insinuait en elle. Severus soupira.

« Minerva m'a dit que mes appartements étaient toujours disponibles, qu'elle ne les avaient jamais donné à personne, au cas où... »

Hermione reconnut bien là la Directrice de Poudlard.

« J'ai voulu partir, mais l'influence que ce château a sur moi est bien trop grande pour que je puisse m'en défaire. »

Hermione accusa le choc avec difficulté. Il revenait pour de bon et pourtant, elle n'était pas sûr de le vouloir vraiment.

« L'absence de Slughorn aurait dû vous mettre la puce à l'oreille. »

La voix de Severus était de plus en plus dure. Il reconstituait son masque d'impassibilité avec fureur.

« Rassurez-vous, nous ne nous verrons pas plus que le nécessite notre travail. »

Il ne dit plus rien et observa Hermione de ses yeux redevenus d'un noir profond et effrayant. Il resta quelques secondes de plus, le visage fermé, la mâchoire contractée. Ses poings se refermèrent sur eux même, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chaire. Son cœur lui criait de ne pas la repousser, mais sa volonté refusait de la laisser s'approcher plus encore de lui et de briser la totalité de ses défenses. Alors il recula de plusieurs pas, avant de faire demi tour et de disparaître dans l'obscurité étouffante de la nuit.

 **Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre. J'ai fait au plus vite pour ne pas vous décevoir, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Que pensez-vous du retour de Severus ? Les choses vont commencer à se corser, alors préparez-vous.**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Souffrance et nostalgie

**Un nouveau chapitre, plus sombre que les précédents. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape.**

 **Chapitre VI**

 **Souffrance et nostalgie.**

 _« C'est une souffrance étrange. […]_

 _Mourir de nostalgie pour quelque chose que tu ne vivras jamais. »_

Alessandro Baricco.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Severus et Hermione s'était vus en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie cette fameuse nuit. Et cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole. Severus ignorait Hermione avec superbe et Hermione ne cessait de ruminer sa colère à longueur de journée. La jeune-femme n'avait rien dit à Harry de sa discussion avec Rogue. Le jeune-homme était déjà bien suffisamment tourmenté de l'avoir vu revenir comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Pour commencer, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait depuis la fin de la Guerre et c'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais connus. Le jour de la rentrée des élèves à Poudlard, alors que Harry et Hermione avaient pénétrés dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, chacun d'eux avait été surpris de voir l'homme en noir trôner sur sa chaise, le dos droit, le visage fermé. Hermione avait baissé les yeux, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, et la seule salutation que les deux hommes se firent fut un bien maigre hochement de tête. Et ça avait été tout. Aucune parole depuis une semaine, aucun regard. Juste des signes de la tête, froids et courtois.

Ensuite, si Harry n'avait pas été le plus heureux des hommes à revoir Rogue au château, c'était surtout vis-à-vis d'Hermione. Il n'avait rien vu de sa peine, parce que la courageuse Gryffondor qu'elle était refusait, une fois de plus, de montrer sa faiblesse. Mais la blessure d'Hermione était encore fraîche, et Harry le savait plus que quiconque. Il ne voulait plus la voir souffrir. Elle avait tellement donné pour cet homme qui n'avait fait que la rejeter, qu'il lui était inconcevable d'imaginer une nouvelle année entière à passer près de lui.

Seule Minerva avait semblé la plus réjouie. Elle s'était tenue à côté de lui, ce matin là, droite et fière, heureuse également de retrouver cet ami perdu depuis si longtemps. Bien sûr, elle avait sentit le malaise entre les Professeurs Rogue et Granger, mais égoïstement, elle avait refusé de s'attarder sur le sujet, profitant de son bonheur retrouvé. Non pas qu'elle eue été insensible à la douleur de sa jeune amie, loin de là, mais pour une journée, elle avait voulu occulter toute la peine et la tristesse qui persistait dans ce château, pour ne se concentrer que sur elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait, et si c'était au dépit d'Hermione, c'était triste, mais c'était comme cela. Elle parlerait avec elle le lendemain. Ce qu'elle fit, au première lueur de l'aube. Elle savait que la jeune-femme ne dormait que très peu, ainsi, dès que le jour s'était levé, Minerva McGonagall s'était rendue dans les quartiers d'Hermione, sa cape vert émeraude protégeant ses épaules du froid et de l'humidité des couloirs du château.

« Il est bien tôt, avait dit Hermione en boutonnant le dernier cran de sa chemise. Que me vaut le plaisir ? »

Elle avait la mine fatigué, avait pensé Minerva, et elle semblait bien triste. En aussi peu de temps qu'il l'aurait fallu pour dire « Quidditch », la vieille-dame avait sentit la culpabilité gagner son cœur. Comment avait-elle put être aussi égoïste vis-à-vis de cette femme qui avait tant été présente pour elle. Elle s'en voulu plus qu'elle n'aurait su l'avouer.

« Je pense que nous devons parler, Hermione. »

Elle était entrée sans même attendre la permission, poussant Hermione dans le salon chaleureux de ses appartements.

« Parler de ? » avait demandé Hermione en s'affairant dans sa petite cuisine pour préparer du thé.

« Je crois que tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, Hermione. Ou plutôt de qui. »

Hermione avait haussé les épaule avec désinvolture.

« Du sucre ? »

« Un seul, merci. Mais n'évite pas le sujet. »

Minerva avait prit une grande respiration, s'emparant de la tasse que la jeune-femme lui avait tendu.

« Je sais que j'ai eue tort de ne pas te parler de son retour, avait-elle dit d'une voix amère. Mais rien n'était vraiment décidé. En vérité, je ne savais pas qu'il viendrai. Plusieurs fois, j'avais envoyé mon Patronus à sa recherche, espérant qu'il le retrouverai, que Severus le verrai et qu'il reviendrai. Mais en deux ans, je n'ai jamais eu une seule nouvelle de lui. Et puis deux jours avant votre arrivée, j'ai reçu un hibou de lui qui disait qu'il viendrait me voir, qu'il resterait peut-être. J'ai donc dit à Horace de ne pas revenir – et je savais que ça l'arrangeait – parce que j'étais quasiment persuadée que Severus resterait. Je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler parce que j'avais peur que tu refuses de venir enseigner ici s'il était là. Alors j'ai attendu qu'il vienne, j'ai attendu de savoir s'il comptait reprendre son poste et... »

« Et vous avez préférez attendre qu'il vienne me voir plutôt que de m'annoncer vous-même la nouvelle. »

Hermione avait dit ces mots avec une tinte de colère dans la voix. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à Minerva d'avoir voulu retrouver et garder Severus, mais malgré tout, elle avait une certaine amertume en elle, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher de résonner dans sa voix.

« J'ai été égoïste, je le sais et j'en suis sincèrement désolée. »

Un silence s'était installé entre les deux femmes. Minerva considérait Hermione avec appréhension, attendant les remontrances qu'elle méritaient. Mais elle n'avait rien dit. Elle avait simplement hoché la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Il est donc venu te voir ? » avait demandé Minerva au bout de quelques minutes.

« En effet. Le soir même où il est rentré. »

Hermione n'avait rien ajouté et Minerva avait comprit qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus, qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Alors elle avait bu sa tasse de thé et était repartie, sans rien ajouter.

Et voilà où ils en étaient. Tous. Hermione n'en voulait pas vraiment à Minerva, mais il lui était difficile de mettre son amertume de côté. Alors elle laissait faire le temps, prenant sur elle, se clamant. Il lui était très difficile de ne pas faire attention à Severus, de ne pas le regarder, de ne pas lui parler. Elle était frustrée et en colère de se retrouver plus prisonnière encore de son cœur que lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Il lui arrivait de le fixer pendant plusieurs minutes. Il s'en rendait compte, elle le savait, mais il ne faisait rien. Il ne tourna pas une seule fois son regard vers elle. Elle voyait sa mâchoire se crisper, ses yeux lancer des éclairs, mais il ne la regarda jamais. Elle n'existait pas à ses yeux et c'était insoutenable. Après ce qu'il lui avait dit, il n'avait aucun droit d'agir de cette façon. Elle aurait voulu lui parler, lui faire face, lui faire assumer ses paroles, mais elle avait peur. Peur qu'il la rejette, peur du mal qu'il pourrait lui faire, encore. Alors elle encaissa cette absence, ce silence, cette indifférence indéfectible sans montrer à personne à quel point elle souffrait.

xx0xx

Il y avait deux mois, maintenant, que les cours avaient reprit. Hermione appréciait énormément son travail. Les élèves étaient tous extrêmement attentifs à ce qu'elle disait, et c'était une véritable joie pour elle. Harry semblait très épanoui, lui aussi. Les week-end, ils se rendaient à Pré-Au-Lard, faisaient les boutiques qu'ils avaient tant aimé étant enfants, et finissaient aux Trois Balais, discutant avec une Madame Rosmerta pleine d'entrain. Minerva devenait de plus en plus protectrice envers les deux amis, notamment envers Hermione. Leur relation s'était apaisée et il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qu'une amitié indélébile, un amour maternelle plus puissant que jamais. Il n'y avait pas de tabou entre elles et elles passaient souvent leur soirée ensemble, autour d'une tasse de thé et des gâteaux écossais dont la Directrice de Poudlard avait le secret. Hermione semblait peu à peu se faire à sa situation avec Severus. Si situation il y avait, en tout cas.

Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas parlés, et plus les jours passaient, plus la Gryffondor s'habituait à la douleur qui l'habitait. Elle vivait avec comme on pourrait vivre avec un chat. Elle était sa compagne et son amie, partageant sa vie au quotidien. Et plus les jours passaient, plus elle se faisait à tout cela. Au bout d'un temps, elle oublia même qu'ils avaient parlé, qu'il lui avait dit certaines choses. Elle parvint même à oublier les sentiments qu'elle éprouvaient à son égard. Elle n'existait pas à ses yeux, il n'existait plus aux siens. Il lui avait fallut du temps pour se faire au fait qu'il ne l'aimerait sans doute jamais, plus encore pour se rendre compte qu'il s'était magnifiquement foutu d'elle, mais elle avait fini par comprendre, par oublier, par avancer loin de lui.

La présence de Harry la soulageait plus qu'elle n'aurait su le dire. Elle était heureuse qu'il soit là, près d'elle, pour prendre soin d'elle, pour comprendre sa peine sans qu'elle ai besoin d'en parler. Ils passaient de si bons moments ensemble qu'un jour elle s'était surprise à penser, cruellement, que rien n'aurait été pareil entre eux si Ron avait été là. C'était méchant et égoïste, mais elle avait Harry pour elle plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais eu. Il lui accordait beaucoup plus de temps que quand le dernier des frères Weasley était avec eux et il la voyait enfin comme elle avait toujours été : une femme. Il la considérait comme sa propre sœur, incapable de se défaire d'elle, de cette union fraternelle qui s'était créée entre eux. Il y avait une sorte d'alchimie entre eux, une connexion mentale qui faisait que chacun d'eux savaient ce que l'autre ressentait et pensait à un moment donné. C'était un peu effrayant, mais tellement réconfortant.

xx0xx

Le mois de Décembre s'était doucement installé, balayant la fraîcheur des nuits d'automne, amenant avec lui neige et verglas. Comme à son habitude, le château résonnait d'une atmosphère paisible en ces temps de fêtes. Plus que n'importe quelle autre année, Poudlard revivait de cette froideur, de cette blancheur insouciante et immaculée. Comme à son habitude, Hagrid avait installé les sapins de Noël dans la Grande Salle et dans les Salles Communes. Hermione et Harry avaient décoré ensemble les minuscules sapins que Hagrid avait eu la gentillesse d'apporter dans leurs appartements respectifs. Minuscule était un bien grand mot, bien évidemment, mais ils avaient au moins eu la chance qu'il ne leur rapporte pas des sapins de quatre mètres de hauteur. Hermione avait décoré ses quartiers de plusieurs guirlandes vertes et rouges, agrémentées d'une fine pellicule de neige. Quelques flocons tombaient épars sur le sol et s'évaporaient en le touchant.

« Tu crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? » dit Harry en souriant.

Hermione sourit à son tour, les yeux brillants.

« C'est la magie de Noël, Harry. On est tous des enfants, à cette période. »

« Mais je pense qu'on est beaucoup moins nombreux à mettre des guirlandes vertes sur nos murs. Surtout quand on est à Gryffondor. »

Hermione baissa la tête, contemplant ses chaussures. Puis elle releva la tête, souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Ne sois pas jaloux, dit-elle d'un air taquin. Je vais mettre une guirlande à ton effigie si tu veux. Dis moi ce que tu préfères entre une guirlande avec ton visage et écrit « _Vive Harry Potter_ » ou une avec ton visage et marqué « _Harry Potter Président_ » ? »

Harry se mit à rire d'un rire incontrôlable devant l'air sérieux qu'adoptait Hermione face à ses propositions. Elle ne semblait plus plaisanter du tout et Harry aurait pu la prendre au sérieux si ses yeux ne brillaient pas de cet air malicieux. Mais malgré l'humour qu'elle venait de faire, Harry savait très bien qu'elle avait essayé d'éluder la question. Elle n'avait pas mit des guirlandes vertes et rouges enchevêtrés pour n'importe qu'elle raison.

« N'essaye pas d'en parler, Harry, dit soudain Hermione en le regardant d'un air sévère. Tout va très bien pour moi. On ne se parle pas et c'est très bien comme ça. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, prêt à contredire son amie, mais il vit clairement qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de cela. Elle voulait se convaincre que tout allait bien, pourquoi devrait-il la faire se sentir plus mal encore ?

« Ginny viendra nous voir le jour de Noël, déclara Harry d'un ton un peu abrupt. J'ai demandé à Minerva si elle pouvait se joindre à nous pour le dîner. Elle a dit que, de toute façon, la quasi totalité des élèves rentraient chez eux, cette année. »

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'élargirent à cette nouvelle.

« C'est super ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'imagine qu'elle passera la nuit ici, aussi. » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton narquois.

Harry rougit à cette question qui n'en n'était pas vraiment une.

« Et bien tu sais, Minerva me l'a proposé donc bon...je ne pouvais quand même pas refuser. »

« Je vois. Bien sûr. »

Ils aimaient ce genre de taquineries. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté entre eux. Ils s'aimaient comme un frère et une sœur qui auraient grandit ensemble, vécut ensemble, apprit de la vie ensemble.

Noël arriva bien vite. Le château se vida rapidement, et il ne resta bientôt plus que l'équipe du staff au grand complet, ainsi que quelques élèves qui n'avaient pas souhaités rentrer chez eux. Ginny arriva la veille de Noël, alors que Minerva avait organisé une petite fêtes dans la Grande Salle, invitant tous ceux qui étaient restés. La dizaine d'élèves qui se trouvaient là paraissaient bien timides devant ce déferlement de Professeurs quand leurs amis n'étaient pas là. La fille Weasley avait été très bien accueillit par des feux d'artifices magiques, des cotillons et tout le toutim, de rigueur en cette période. Minerva était la plus heureuse de tous. Elle ne cessait de chanter à tue tête « _Petit Papa Noël_ » alors qu'il n'était que 18h et qu'il était loin de passer. Mais ça faisait rire les autres et ça les soulageaient de la voir en si bonne forme, elle qui avait semblé si faible quelques mois auparavant. Elle avait cet air un peu excentrique qu'avait Dumbledore en ces temps de fêtes, son chapeau pointu sur la tête et ses lunettes sur le bout du nez. Elle aussi avait disposé, au-dessus de la table, des pétards surprises, de ceux qu'aimaient tant faire éclater le vieux Dumbledore.

Il passèrent à table sur les coups de 20h, tous à la même table. Harry et Hermione se trouvaient des deux côtés de Ginny. À la droite de Harry, un grand garçon de cinquième années à Poufsouffle, qui paraissait presque vouloir lui demander un autographe. À la gauche d'Hermione, Minerva, qui ne cessait de remplir son verre d'un vieil hydromel qu'elle avait l'air d'apprécier plus que de raison. Pomona et Poppy étaient côte à côte, riant à des blagues de Filius Flitwick qui se trouvait en face d'elles. Elles avaient toutes deux le tint très rouge et, pour une fois, Hermione pensa que ce n'était pas à cause du fou-rire qui les entraînait. Hagrid était en face de Harry et ne cessait de crier, pour se faire entendre, des paroles totalement incompréhensibles. Sans aucun doute était-il tout aussi éméché que reste de l'équipe professorale. Mais soudain, le silence se fit. Minerva posa son verre, Filius cessa ses blagues et même Hagrid, qui avait du mal à se tenir quand il avait bu, fini par se taire. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les grandes portes alors que Severus pénétrait dans les lieux de sa démarche souple et assurée. Son tint était cireux et ses yeux étaient soulignés de cernes. Il semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis des siècles.

Il y eu un très long moment de gêne ou personne n'osa parler ni même bouger. Il entrait comme l'intrus qu'il était dans cette pièce pleine de vie et de joie. Un des feux d'artifices de Minerva explosa en plein vol, faisant sursauter les élèves qui se trouvaient autour de la table et qui étaient pétrifiés. Hermione posa ses yeux sur Severus, le considérant avec la plus grande attention. Il était exténué, pensa-t-elle. Il avait encore maigrit et ses cheveux étaient plus gras que d'ordinaire. Ses yeux étaient vides et si on le regardait bien, on avait l'impression de plonger dans un abîme sans fond. Il s'avança finalement, prit place une chaise plus loin de celle de Hagrid pour se retrouver face à Hermione. Pourquoi là ? Pensa-t-elle avec colère en serrant sa fourchette si fort que la jointure de ses poings devinrent blanches.

« Et bien, que le festin commence ! » s'écria Minerva en tapant dans ses mains.

Divers plats apparurent sur la table et les conversations recommencèrent de bon train. Seule Hermione restait silencieuse. Elle écoutait d'une oreille ce que Harry et Ginny disaient, mais elle ne répondait pas. Elle était bien trop occupée à éviter le regard que Rogue posait sur elle. Elle était décidée à ne pas lever les yeux, à l'ignorer comme il l'avait ignoré. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui jeter sa cuisse de poulet à la figure, mais par respect pour Minerva qui s'était donné tant de mal, elle retint son geste, mangeant avec peine, tout bonheur évaporé. Que faisait-il ici ? Il n'était pas censé être là, sinon, il serait venu bien plus tôt. C'était-il décidé au dernier moment ? Et pourquoi cette chaise, juste en face d'Hermione ? S'il avait décidé de la faire se sentir mal-à-l'aise, c'était réussi. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre tant le regard insistant du Maître des Potions la perturbait. Pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi, après l'avoir ignoré pendant près de quatre mois ?

« Ne te laisse pas intimider, » murmura une voix à son oreille.

Minerva s'était penchée vers sa jeune amie, ayant observé la scène du coin de l'œil.

« À quoi joue-t-il ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

Minerva haussa les épaules. Son nez rouge aurait pu être comique si la situation n'avait pas été aussi embarrassante.

« J'imagine qu'il essaye de savoir ce que tu ressens, ce que tu penses. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Les mains d'Hermione commençaient à trembler.

« Je ne le sais pas, Hermione. »

Minerva posa une main apaisante sur son épaule et tourna son regard vers Severus. Il avait l'air totalement désespéré. Il regardait Hermione avec tristesse, semblant ne pas se rendre compte qu'il la fixait depuis un très long moment. Minerva fronça les sourcils quand Severus tourna ses yeux vers elle. Son regard était définitivement vide de toute vie. Il y avait quelque chose de brillant, à l'intérieur, quelque chose qui ne pouvait certainement pas être des larmes...Et pourtant. Avec rage, le Professeur de Potion serra les poings sur la table, se faisant force pour qu'aucune d'elle ne coule. Il ferma les yeux un très bref instant, et quand il les rouvrit, elles avaient disparut, laissant place à un feu dément et destructeur. Il se leva soudainement de la table et partit sans rien ajouter. Hermione le regarda sans aller. Minerva aussi. Les deux femmes eurent un mouvement pour le suivre, mais elle ne firent rien. Elle le laissèrent s'éloigner d'elles, se perdant dans l'obscurité du château.

Hermione n'avait pas remarqué combien il était désemparé, triste et en colère contre lui-même. Mais Minerva si, et elle en avait le cœur déchiré. Elle aurait voulu savoir pourquoi il ne lui disait rien, pourquoi il avait refusé de la regarder depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi, justement ce soir, il se comportait de cette manière, de cette façon si étrange qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Il avait perdu tout contrôle de lui, de ses pensées et de son cœur. Minerva ne pensait pas qu'il ai eu réellement conscience de ce qu'il faisait et s'il s'en rendait compte, elle avait peur des conséquences. Elle observa un moment la chaise vide, puis détourna le regard, le cœur en miette.

Finalement, la soirée se termina plutôt bien sur les coups de deux heures du matin. Une fois la gêne passée, tout le monde avait recommencé à plaisanter, à discuter et à faire la fête. Hermione était entrée en grande discussion avec une jeune-fille de Serdaigle de quatrième année sur la métamorphose humaine, sujet sur lequel la jeune-fille était incollable, pour son âge. Harry, Ginny elle se séparèrent à l'entrée de leurs appartements. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et rentrèrent chacun chez eux, Ginny suivant Harry. Les cadeaux se trouvaient déjà au pied du sapin et, n'ayant pas envie de dormir, Hermione s'empressa de les ouvrir. Minerva lui avait offert un magnifique bracelet en or orné d'un minuscule Lion. Elle le passa autour de son poignet et lu le petit mot qui était joint : _« Ma Chère Hermione, ce cadeau symbolise ton appartenance à notre Maison, mais aussi la protection que je t'offre en toutes circonstances. Il est enchanté par toutes sortes de sortilèges de prévenances et de protections pour que, lorsque tu seras en danger, le Lion se mette à rugir et ainsi, te prévenir. Prends bien soin de toi. Minerva. »_

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était tellement beau et touchant qu'elle contempla le bracelet pendant près de dix minutes avant de continuer à ouvrir ses paquets. Ainsi, Harry lui avait acheté deux livres rares sur la Métamorphose ancienne, Ginny lui avait offert une magnifique plume de Phénix accompagné d'un encrier qui se remplissait automatiquement une fois vide, Madame Weasley, comme toujours, avait envoyé son fameux pull ainsi que plusieurs friandises. Elle en reçues également plusieurs de Georges. Luna lui avait fait parvenir plusieurs numéros du _Chicaneur_ sans qu'elle n'en comprenne vraiment le sens. Il y avait aussi un cadeau de Krattur, une couverture en laine tricotée, semblait-il, à la main. Le dernier paquet était le plus petit. Elle l'ouvrit avec précaution et découvrit plusieurs fioles remplies d'un liquide couleur violet. Hermione les disposa sur sa table et ouvrit le mot qui accompagnait le paquet : _« Parce que je sais qu'il vous est difficile de dormir. »_ Hermione reconnut immédiatement l'écriture fine et penchée de Severus Rogue. Elle posa la lettre à côté des fioles et se rendit dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Elle ne pensait rien de ce cadeau. C'était étrange qu'il lui en ai fait un, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de boire ces fioles. Elle ne voulait rien lui devoir. Elle allait se faire couler un bain quand on frappa doucement à sa porte. Au début, elle n'était pas sûre de l'avoir entendu, mais quand les coups se firent insistant, elle enfila un peignoir et alla ouvrir.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » interrogea-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Severus Rogue la regarda d'un air perdu, faible. Il aurait pu faire pitié si il n'avait pas été aussi effrayant malgré son désespoir visible. Il avait l'échine courbé, les yeux délavés, la mine plus blafarde que d'habitude. Hermione le laissa entrer et il alla se mettre devant la cheminée, restant debout. Hermione ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'elle n'était pas dans une tenue vraiment décente, mais quand ce fut le cas, elle se dit que ce n'était pas bien grave, qu'il ne se rendait compte de rien de toute façon.

« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle au bout d'un certain temps.

Severus sursauta imperceptiblement quand il entendit cette voix de nouveau glaciale. Il se tourna vers elle et planta ses yeux dans les siens. C'était vraiment étrange de le voir si déboussolé et Hermione commença à s'inquiéter. Allait-il l'attaquer ?

« J'avais besoin de vous voir. »

La voix de Severus n'était qu'un faible murmure. On avait l'impression que ses cordes vocales devenaient inexistantes.

« Pourquoi ? »

Hermione s'adoucit quelque peu quand elle le vit la supplier du regard.

« De quoi avez-vous besoin, Monsieur ? »

Severus eut un autre mouvement de recul mais ne laissa rien paraître. Il prit une profonde inspiration, soupira deux ou trois fois et se remit droit.

« Je voulais m'excuser. »

C'était dur, très dur à dire. Ces quelques mots semblaient lui arracher la bouche.

« Pour ce que je vous ai dit l'autre jour. Ou plutôt pour ce que je n'ai plus dis depuis des mois. »

Il peinait à parler et quelque chose en lui s'effondrait. Ses barrières mentales se brisaient, son corps s'affaissait. On aurait dit qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement terrifiant dans son regard, mais Hermione était aveuglé par le mal être évident qui prenait possession de l'âme de Severus.

« Vous vous sentez bien, Severus ? »

Elle l'appelait par son prénom pour la première fois et il s'en rendit compte. Il releva brusquement la tête et parut se réveiller. Ses yeux redevinrent noirs et son tint reprit quelques couleurs.

« Vous êtes en grand danger. »

Sa vois était redevenue froide et calme malgré la panique qui s'insinuait en lui. Il sortit sa baguette quand le Lion au poignet d'Hermione se mit à rugir avec force. La jeune-femme sortit sa baguette à son tour et se tourna vers la porte de ses appartements. Ils ne bougèrent pas, attendant fébrilement quelque chose qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas. Soudain, tout devint sombre et un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce. Hermione ne voyait plus rien mais elle sentit sa baguette lui échapper. Elle entendit un bruit sourd, sentit un mouvement à ses côtés et s'effondra à son tour. Elle sentit qu'on la soulevait comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume et qu'on la traînait hors de ses appartements. Tout était silencieux et il lui était impossible de crier. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle sentit le froid glacial de Décembre geler tous ses membres et lui frigorifier le cerveau. Elle était incapable de bouger ou même de parler. Elle ne voyait toujours rien, plongée dans le noir. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand elle comprit enfin qu'elle transplanait.

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Quand avez-vous pensé ? Comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, les choses vont commencer à se compliquer et la fiction à devenir de plus en plus sombre. Oui, mon deuxième prénom c'est Machiavélique. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente journée.**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape**


	7. Chapter 7 : Folie et Obscurité

**Nouveau chapitre, nouvelles aventures. Gardez votre sang froid, les choses ne font que commencer.**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape.**

 **Chapitre VII**

 **Folie et obscurité.**

 _« Perdre l'esprit est une chose affreuse. Plutôt mourir !_

 _Un mort, nous le considérons avec respect, nous disons pour lui des prières. La mort le fait l'égal de tous._

 _Tandis qu'un homme privé de sa raison a cessé d'être un homme. »_

Alexandre POUCHKINE.

Il faisait froid. L'atmosphère était glaciale, terrifiante. Hermione avait tous ses os totalement congelés. Toute la pièce sentait la putréfaction, la folie et l'horreur. Hermione tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux et elle cru tout d'abord qu'elle n'y était pas parvenu. Elle comprit rapidement qu'elle était tout simplement plongée dans une infinie obscurité. Il n'y avait pas une once de lumière, pas même un rai. Tout était terriblement et irrémédiablement sombre. Elle aurait put être aveugle que ça n'aurait fait aucune différence. Elle tremblait. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os. Malgré toute cette humidité, ses lèvres et sa bouche étaient sèchent. Elle avait soif et elle avait faim, en témoignait son ventre qui grondait. Elle sentait qu'elle était assise à même le sol tant ses fesses souffraient de la froideur. Elle était attachée à un tuyau et ne pouvait ni se lever ni se coucher. Elle était condamnée à rester assise, les membres endoloris.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de grand chose, si ce n'est qu'elle était avec Severus lorsqu'elle avait sombré dans cette obscurité terrible. À partir de là, c'était le trou noir. Elle ne savait pas où elle était ni depuis combien de temps elle y était. Elle ne savait pas qui l'y avait amenée ni pour quelle raison. Où était Severus, maintenant ? Allait-il bien ? Elle était sans doute dans un pétrin pas possible, mais elle trouvait quand même le moyen de penser à lui. Il avait semblait tellement déboussolé quand il était venu la voir. Finalement, le Lion de Minerva fonctionnait très bien, mais il n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Certes, il l'avait prévenu du danger, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se défendre.

Elle songea, pendant de longues heures, à qui aurait pu vouloir l'emmener dans cet endroit sinistre. Pendant un instant, elle eut même la faiblesse de se demander si ce n'était pas Severus qui avait agit. Parce qu'il avait semblé si étrange, si fébrile. Et puis, finalement, elle n'avait rien vu. Il avait fait si noir qu'il lui était impossible de se convaincre qu'il était totalement innocent. Elle ne savait rien et pour survivre dans cet endroit humide, elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Qu'allait dire Minerva et Harry quand ils se rendraient compte de sa disparition ? Elle pensa à la vieille-dame avec tristesse, se disant avec raison qu'elle ferait tout pour la retrouver. Hermione n'imaginait pas qu'elle resterait ici longtemps, mais dans les circonstances actuelles, elle avait aussi beaucoup de mal à rester optimiste.

Combien de temps se passa-t-il avant que quelqu'un entre enfin dans la pièce avec un grincement de porte terrifiant ? Hermione n'en sut rien. Il y eu un affreux courant d'air qui vint s'ajouter à la froideur déjà existante et Hermione trembla plus encore. Elle sentit ses yeux la picoter et des larmes perler à ses paupières, tant il faisait froid. Elle essaya de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. L'ouverture de la porte fut accompagné par un bien maigre filet de lumière qui, malgré tout, rassura Hermione. Au moins, elle n'avait pas perdu l'usage de ses yeux. Cependant, elle n'arriva pas à distinguer la silhouette de son mystérieux visiteur. Elle eut beau froncer les sourcils, elle n'aperçut rien de plus qu'une masse sombre et noire. La porte resta entre-ouverte et la personne sembla prendre place sur une chaise qui se trouvait dans un coin. Il n'y avait toujours pas de bruit. La personne ne parla pas, resta silencieuse, accentuant le mal être d'Hermione.

Il y avait une tension terrible, dans la pièce. L'atmosphère était lourde, pensante. Hermione avait mal au dos, aux jambes, aux bras et à la tête. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être assise, attachée à ce tuyau comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire chien qu'on attache. Et sans doute avait-elle reçu un coup sur la tête, parce qu'elle ressentait une douleur persistante et lancinante. Une fois de plus, elle tenta de bouger, mais ses membres refusaient de se soumettre à sa volonté. Son cerveau marchait au ralenti, elle était incapable de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Elle voulait parler, mais les mots refusaient toujours de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Seuls quelques sons en sortaient, comme une muette qui essayait de dire quelque chose.

« Alors, on ne parle pas ? »

La voix était rauque et froide. Ce ton glaça le sang d'Hermione et elle se figea sur place. Elle ne reconnu pas la voix tant ses oreilles bourdonnaient d'une peur infinie.

« D'habitude, Miss Granger n'a de cesse de poser des questions. »

Hermione leva la tête, incapable pourtant de discerner la positions où se trouvait cet étrange inconnu. Le connaissait-elle ? Sûrement. Mais alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à reconnaître la voix ?

« Miss Granger n'arrive pas à savoir qui je suis ? dit la voix avec sarcasme. Le cerveau de Miss Granger serait-il congelé ? »

Précisément, pensa Hermione en bouillonnant d'une colère sourde. Elle aurait voulu hurler, mais le sortilège qui la réduisait au silence était puissant. Alors elle se dit qu'il était préférable de penser très fort tout ce qu'elle voulait dire. Si son interlocuteur était Légilimens, il réussirait sans aucun doute à lire dans ses pensées.

 _Depuis quand suis-je ici ?_

Elle attendit un moment et entendit finalement un rire sans joie, dur et cruel.

« Cela n'a pas d'importance pour le moment. »

Hermione soupira. Était-ce vraiment utile de converser avec lui ? Apparemment, il n'avait aucune intention ni de lui dire qui il était ni pourquoi elle était là.

 _Que veux-tu ?_

« Je pense que tu le sais. »

Au moins, il ne l'appelait plus Miss Granger et la tutoyait. Ils se connaissaient donc vraiment.

 _Pourquoi moi ?_

« Pour un excellente raison, Miss Granger. »

Erreur. Était-ce pour la tromper qu'il l'appelait ainsi ? Sans aucun doute.

 _Rends-moi la parole._

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. J'ai toujours été très agacé par le son de la voix de Miss Granger. »

 _Qui es-tu ?_

« Voyons, Miss Granger n'a pas encore résolu ce problème ? »

 _Il faut croire que non, espère d'imbécile !_

Il y eu un grand fracas et, en quelques millièmes de secondes, Hermione était soulevée de terre par la gorge. Les mains sur son cou étaient fortes et froides. Des doigts longs, lisse et doux. Mais ils la serraient avec une telle puissance qu'Hermione suffoqua en seulement quelques instants.

« Je t'interdis de me traiter d'imbécile, espèce de sombre idiote, susurra-t-il d'une voix glaciale. _Je_ décide si tu dois parler et _je_ décide si tu dois savoir qui je suis. Réfléchis avant de penser si tu ne veux pas mourir avant l'heure. »

Il la lâcha et Hermione glissa contre le mur, toussant et reprenant sa respiration avec difficulté.

« Bien, reprit l'homme avec calme. Maintenant que les choses sont clairs entre nous, nous pouvons commencer. »

Hermione sentit ses liens se défaire. Elle massa ses poignets puis sa gorge, mais n'eut pas le temps d'en faire plus. Elle fut soulevée par un sortilège et balancée contre le mur opposé. Elle s'effondra dans un bruit sourd, laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur. L'homme s'approcha d'elle, ses pas résonnant sur la pierre froide de la pièce. Quelques secondes passèrent encore et un torrent d'eau glacée s'abattit sur elle. Elle avait tellement froid que tous ses membres la brûlaient de l'intérieur. Son corps tout entier était paralysé et des larmes de frustrations se mêlèrent à l'eau qui coulait sur son visage. Elle fut remise debout sans préambule et elle sentit quelque chose brûler sa gorge. Elle ne comprit tout d'abord pas, puis au bout d'un certain temps, un feu bouillonnant s'empara de ses cordes vocales et alors qu'elle essayait de hurler, elle réalisa qu'il lui était maintenant impossible de sortir le moindre son. Elle était muette.

« Au moins, je ne risque pas d'entendre le son de ta voix si désagréable. »

Il y avait dans son ton quelque chose de cynique qu'Hermione accusa comme un coup de massue. Il se passa quelques minutes, laissant un vain espoir à Hermione que tout était fini, mais elle sentit l'homme s'emparer de ses cheveux et la traîner dans la pièce, sa peau raclant le sol dur et crasseux. Elle sentit ses genoux et ses coudes se déchirer, l'odeur du sang s'emparant de ses narines. Sa gorge continuait de brûler, laissant un goût d'acier dans sa bouche. Elle avait soif et elle était persuadée que si elle ne buvait pas dans les minutes qui suivaient, elle allait se dessécher et mourir de soif avant de mourir de cette torture qui, elle le savait, ne faisait que commencer.

Il se passa un très long moment avant que ses cordes vocales finissent de fondre et que le feu brûlant cesse de la faire souffrir. Et durant tout ce temps, elle n'eut pas un seul moment de répit. À plusieurs reprises elle avait voulu crier, hurler sa souffrance, mais c'était en vain. Elle ne pouvait que garder sa douleur en elle, en priant Merlin pour que tout s'arrête à tout prix.

« Déjà fatiguée ? demanda l'homme d'une voix cinglante. Je m'amuse bien, personnellement. »

Hermione fut, une fois de plus, mise debout, face à l'homme dont elle ne distinguait toujours pas le visage. Ses yeux étaient brouillés par des larmes de terreur coulant sur son visage tuméfié. Elle vit, avec difficulté, que l'homme levait une fois de plus sa baguette et la pointait sur elle. Elle sentit sa mâchoire se briser, son nez se casser et ses yeux gonfler plus encore qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà par ses pleurs silencieux. Tout son être hurlait qu'on la laisse tranquille, qu'on la tue immédiatement tant la douleur était insoutenable. Sa bouche pendait dans le vide, laissant couler des traînés de bave sur son menton. Elle n'avait plus d'os et plus rien pouvait tenir sa bouche. Elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui ôter une partie de son âme tant elle se sentait humiliée. Elle était là, telle une enfant qui bave et fait des bulles avec sa salive.

L'homme se tenait devant elle, semblant sourire sadiquement à cette vue grotesque. Elle ne le voyait toujours pas, mais elle sentait le souffle de sa respiration sur son visage, un souffle tiède et putride. Elle aurait voulu le frapper, lui sauter dessus et le tuer, mais elle avait mal partout et la hantise de perdre plus d'os encore la terrifiait. Alors elle restait debout, pleurant toujours avec silence. Était-ce enfin fini ? Hermione se concentra de toutes ses force sur son esprit, essayant d'occulter toute la peur qu'elle ressentait. Elle devait être forte. Ce n'était que le premier jour, du moins le premier jour où elle était éveillée, et elle ne devait pas tomber aussi facilement. Elle était une Gryffondor, par Merlin, alors elle devait faire face. Et si elle ne pouvait plus parler, tant pis, elle pouvait toujours penser. Il ne lui avait pas encore enlevé cette faculté.

Elle releva donc la tête le plus haut qu'elle le pouvait, tentant avec peine de fermer sa bouche et de contenir la bave qui s'en échappait. Elle fixa ses yeux devant elle, là où elle pensait qu'il se tenait, et le défia de continuer. Elle était affreusement apeuré, mais elle devait accuser les coups et ne pas lui montrer à quel point elle avait mal. Montrer sa faiblesse était source de danger. Elle devait être forte, affronter tout cela. Elle n'avait plus peur. Elle ne devait plus avoir peur. Alors l'homme sembla se crisper quelque peu, contrarié. Elle le sentait plus qu'elle ne le voyait, mais elle savait qu'il était déstabilisé par ce revirement soudain de situation.

« On joue les durs à cuir ? »

Sa voix était forte et beaucoup trop calme pour être naturelle.

« Miss Granger a-t-elle déjà reçu le sortilège Doloris ? »

Il sembla réfléchir un instant et, subitement, il s'empara du bras gauche d'Hermione et le porta à ses yeux. Il fronça les sourcils et lu d'une voix forte : « Sang de Bourbe. » Hermione trembla, serra les dents et tenta de retenir une larme qui menaçait de couler. Comment savait-il ?

« Alors Miss Granger a déjà connu la torture, n'est-ce pas ? On va voir combien de temps tu peux la supporter à haute dose. »

Et sans prévenir, une douleur insoutenable s'empara du corps de la jeune-femme. Elle s'écroula au sol et sentit ses os fondre à l'intérieur d'elle. Un cri de désespoir retentit dans son esprit, un cri qui résonna autant que dura sa souffrance. Elle avait tellement mal qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à savoir où elle avait mal. Elle avait mal partout, jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils, jusque dans le bout de ses ongles, jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Tout son corps était marqué au fer rouge et jamais elle n'avait ressentit une telle douleur. Pas même lorsque Bellatrix Lestrange avait gravé ces mots insupportables sur son avant-bras. Il fallait que cet homme lui en veuille vraiment pour qu'il puisse lui faire ressentir un si profond et un si insurmontable supplice. Elle se roulait par terre comme un ver essayant d'échapper à quelque chose, mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Elle tremblait si fortement qu'il lui était impossible de garder une infime once de maîtrise d'elle-même. Elle devenait incapable de réfléchir tant son cerveau semblait être dévoré par les flammes de l'enfer. Son moi intérieur se déchirait, se brisait et sa conscience s'envolait en un milliard de petits morceaux. Elle implosait à l'intérieur même de son âme rongée par la folie de cet homme.

xx0xx

 _3 jours plus tôt._

 _Harry et Ginny avait été alertés par les hurlements de Severus. Ils avaient fait irruption dans les appartements d'Hermione, dont la porte était ouverte, baguettes en main. L'obscurité se dissipait peu à peu, laissant place à une vision d'horreur. Severus Rogue, le grand et l'inébranlable Severus Rogue était allongé sur le sol, le visage tuméfié et ensanglanté. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, plantés sur le plafond blanc, terrifiants. Il s'était rapidement relevé en entendant les pas précipités des deux Gryffondors paniqués. Ginny avait fait le tour des appartements et était revenue, le visage figé dans une expression de terreur absolue._

 _«_ Hermione n'est pas là. » _avait-elle dit d'une voix blanche._

 _Severus avait plongé son visage dans ses mains pâles et tremblantes. Harry l'avait regardé avec suspicion avant de voir une traînée sillonner ses joues meurtries. Il avait donné un coup de coude à Ginny, espérant qu'elle ne voie pas ce qu'il voyait, espérant qu'il se trompait, qu'il ne voyait pas cet homme pleurer pour la deuxième fois de sa vie._

« Où est Hermione, Monsieur ? »

 _Harry avait parlé d'une voix forte et calme dans l'espoir que l'homme devant lui se ressaisisse. Mais quand Rogue leva les yeux vers lui, il n'y avait aucun signe de larmes, aucun signe de peine ou de tristesse. Son regard était purement et simplement remplie d'une haine incommensurable, plongé dans un abîme sans fond. Sans dire un mot, il avait invoqué son Patronus et l'avait envoyé chercher quelqu'un. Quelques minutes de silence après, la cheminée s'était activée et Minerva en était sortit, suivie de Poppy Pomfresh. Les deux femmes étaient en robe de nuit, les cheveux tirés en un chignon rapidement fait, la mine fatiguée, mais pourtant éveillées._

« Que se passe-t-il, Severus ? »

 _Minerva avait eut la voix faible, serrée dans un étau de panique inouïe. En un regard, elle avait constaté qu'Hermione n'était pas là et, tout comme Ginny, son visage s'était figé._

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage ? a _vait demandé Poppy en s'approchant de lui._ Je vais arranger ça. »

 _En seulement quelques coups de baguette, le visage de Severus était redevenu ce qu'il avait été. Il l'avait remercié d'un bref signe de tête et s'était approché de Minerva, dont les joues luisaient de larmes qui coulaient silencieusement._

« Je vais la retrouver. »

 _Il avait prononcé ces mots avec détermination, posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de sa vieille amie._

« Serait-il possible de nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? »

 _La voix de Harry avait résonné avec force, la colère tintant ses paroles. Severus s'était tourné vers lui, mettant toute animosité de côté, et avait adopté un ton calme et cordial. Il n'avait pas eu cette froideur habituelle, et Harry l'avait remercié pour ça._

« Miss Granger et moi avons été attaqués alors que nous discutions, _avait rapidement expliqué l'homme en noir._ Nous avons été plongés dans l'obscurité la plus totale et j'ai été jeté au sol. Un sortilège d'immobilisation. Miss Granger a ensuite été emmenée hors de Poudlard... et loin de nous. »

 _Severus avait fini sa phrase dans un murmure quasiment inaudible pour tout autre que Minerva._

« Qui était-ce ? » _avait demandé Ginny en serrant son poing sur sa baguette magique._

 _Severus avait tourné le regard vers la Directrice de Poudlard qui fronçaient les sourcils. Dans un imperceptible geste de la tête, elle avait fait « non » alors que Severus s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche._

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Miss Weasley, _avait-t-il dit._ J'en suis navré. »

« Mais si c'est quelqu'un d'extérieur au château, comment a-t-il réussit à entrer ici ? » _avait interrogé Poppy._

 _Severus avait réfléchit quelques secondes, puis avait avoué avec colère :_ « Une potion de confusion. Plus puissante encore que le sortilège, inodore et indétectable, même pour un Maître des Potions sur ses gardes. »

 _Harry avait eut un bref sourire._

« Craignez-vous que quelqu'un vous empoisonne ? C'est bien ce que vous faites, non ? Vérifier tout ce que vous buvez, même si c'est vous qui vous le servez ? »

 _Severus avait lancé un regard noir à Harry dont la bouche s'était immédiatement refermée._

« Il semblerait que j'ai raison de faire cela, Monsieur Potter. Car, de toute évidence, on a bel et bien versé une potion dans quelque chose que je buvais. »

« À l'intérieur même de ce château ? _s'était_ _indignée Minerva._ Impossible. La sécurité a été triplement renforcée depuis la fin de la Guerre. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour la sécurité de ce château, Minerva, elle est infaillible. Je pense avoir été drogué aux Trois Balais pour avoir ensuite fait entrer l'intrus entre ces murs moi-même. »

 _Il y avait eut un silence terrible. Parce que si Severus Rogue parvenait à se faire berner, tout le monde le pouvait. Et ce n'était pas peu dire. Parce que, apparemment, cet homme était encore plus méfiant qu'auparavant et ne cessait de passer au crible tout ce qu'il buvait et tout ce qu'il mangeait. Maugrey Fol Œil s'était-il réincarner dans la personne de Severus Rogue, le terrible Maître des Potions ?_

« Et vous êtes sûr de ne pas savoir qui cela peut-être ? »

« Je pense, Monsieur Potter, que je suis le moins bien placé pour savoir qui pouvait bien en vouloir à votre chère amie. »

 _Harry s'était emparé de la main de Ginny et l'avait serré si fort qu'elle avait poussé un petit gémissement de douleur. Il était contrarié. Contrarié de n'avoir rien pu faire, de n'avoir rien entendu avant, de ne pas avoir la moindre idée de qui aurait pu vouloir lui faire du mal. Était-il possible qu'ils n'aient absolument aucune piste pour la retrouver ?_

« Avez-vous une idée de comment la retrouver ? »

 _Le ton de Harry avait été complètement désespéré. Il avait presque supplié Severus du regard._

« Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi _je_ devrais savoir comment _la_ retrouver ? »

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas vous l'espion, Rogue ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas vous le Maître de la tromperie et de la ruse ? Est-ce que vous n'êtes pas censé savoir comment retrouver la trace d'une personne ? »

 _Severus s'était dangereusement approché de Harry, le regard flamboyant._

« Je pense que vous ne devriez pas utiliser ce ton, Potter. Je ne suis _plus_ un Mangemort depuis longtemps et il est _hors_ de question que j'use une fois de plus de Sortilèges de Magie Noire pour retrouver une impudente comme Miss Granger. »

« Ne l'avez-vous pas toujours fait, Rogue ? »

 _Ils s'étaient affrontés du regard pendant plusieurs minutes, l'atmosphère devenant de plus en plus lourde. Personne n'avait osé bouger, pas même Ginny qui tenait fermement la main de Harry pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin._

« Cessez, je vous prie. »

 _Et la voix de Minerva avait fait vibrer le temps qui s'était suspendu. Elle n'avait pas parlé fort, mais elle était dans un tel état de détresse que son ton avait été glacial._

« Je vous demanderais de mettre votre haine de côté, Messieurs. Le moment n'est pas aux règlements de compte. »

 _Severus avait hoché la tête et s'était reculé de plusieurs mètres._

« Severus, cessez vos enfantillages et dites nous s'il y a un moyen de retrouver sa trace. »

 _Minerva avait prit sa voix la plus déterminée et la plus directive. Elle ne laissait pas le choix à Severus, et elle n'aimait pas cela, mais Hermione était ce qui comptait le plus en cet instant précis._

« Il y en a un, en effet. Mais cela relève de la Magie la plus Noire et la plus Ancienne qui soit. La Marque des Ténèbres m'a donné de nombreux privilèges à l'époque. »

 _Severus avait parlé lentement, avec dureté. Il ne voulait pas faire cela, et Minerva l'avait très bien comprit._

« N'y a-t-il pas quelque chose de moins...expéditif ? »

 _Harry avait semblé contre l'idée de rejeter le moindre moyen de retrouver Hermione, mais Minerva l'avait réduit au silence d'un simple regard._

« J'ai besoin d'en réfléchir, Minerva. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que vous me demandez. »

 _Minerva avait dodeliné de la tête et avait raccompagné Harry et Ginny dans les appartements de ce premier._

« Il ne donne pas vraiment l'impression de vouloir la retrouver. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de lui reprocher son choix, Harry. Il refuse de replonger dans la noirceur de sa vie d'avant. C'est très honorable et je t'interdis de croire qu'il ne fera pas tout son possible pour retrouver Hermione. C'est un homme bien et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

 _Harry avait baissé la tête, honteux. C'était égoïste de sa part de vouloir replonger cet homme dans la Magie Noire dans le seul but de retrouver son amie. Si quelqu'un devait risquer sa vie pour Hermione, c'était lui. Et il le ferait si c'était nécessaire._

 _Minerva était ensuite retournée dans les appartements d'Hermione et avait trouvé Severus assit sur le canapé, ses doigts longs et fins pincer l'arrête de son nez. Il avait eu l'air exténué. Ses yeux trahissaient une colère sourde et violente qu'il avait été incapable de dissimuler. Minerva s'était approché de lui et avait prit place à son côté, passant doucement une main dans son dos qu'il avait violemment rejeté._

« Il n'est pas nécessaire d'essayer de me convaincre que ce n'est pas ma faute, Minerva, _avait-il dit d'une voix amère._ Je suis le seul fautif. Je me suis laissé berner comme un bleu et j'aurais tout aussi bien pu l'enlever moi-même. »

 _Severus s'était brutalement relevé et avait commencé à faire les cents pas dans le salon, tournant comme un lion dans sa cage. Le serpent voulait mordre, cracher son venin et Minerva n'aurait rien pu faire s'il avait décidé de le faire._

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

 _Severus avait tourné les yeux vers Minerva et l'avait regardé profondément. Au bout d'un certain temps, il avait simplement haussé les épaule, dépité._

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Minerva. Si je le savais, je ne serais pas là. Ce soir, quand je suis allé aux Trois Balais, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir laissé mon verre sans surveillance. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu qui que ce soit d'étrange roder dans ce pub. Bien sûr, les possibilités sont infinies mais... »

 _Minerva avait gardé le silence un très long moment. Elle s'était contentée d'observer Severus tourner en rond sur le tapis en velours vert du salon, frappant le sol de son pas énergique. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir de jais et lançaient des éclairs. Si le coupable s'était trouvé dans la pièce à cet instant précis, Severus l'aurait tué de ses mains, elle en avait été persuadée._

« Tourner ainsi en rond ne nous aidera pas, Severus, a _vait raisonné Minerva en se levant à son tour._ Cela n'aidera pas à la retrouver. »

« Savez-vous ce qui aidera à la retrouver ? »

« Trouver qui a fait cela. »

 _Le ton de Minerva avait été catégorique, mais Severus avait parut plus dépité encore. Il avait regardé sa vieille amie avec une froideur dont il n'avait jamais usé face à elle. Minerva en avait été effrayée, mais n'en avait rien laissé paraître._

« Que vous arrive-t-il, Severus ? Vous semblez bien concerné par cette histoire. »

 _Une fois de plus, Severus s'était brusquement tourné vers la Directrice et l'avait foudroyé du regard. Sa mâchoire s'était crispée si violemment que ses dents avaient grincé._

« Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? _avait-il_ _hurlé._ Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit d'être inquiet ? Me pensez-vous donc sans cœur, Madame la Directrice ? »

 _Il lui avait parlé comme il avait si souvent parlé à Albus. Minerva en avait été peinée, mais elle avait besoin de lui faire cracher le morceau et elle ne s'était pas laissée impressionner._

« Après tout ce que vous avez fait subir à cette jeune-femme ? Vous vous rendez compte de combien elle a souffert à cause de vous ? »

 _Minerva s'était tut, prenant une grande inspiration._

« Te rends-tu compte – _et elle le tutoyait pour la première fois de sa vie –_ de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi ? Elle a mit sa vie entre parenthèse pour toi, elle s'est occupée de toi sans faire la moindre distinction, sans faire le moindre jugement. Elle a soigné tes blessures, a fait en sorte que ta cicatrice soit la moins visible possible. Elle a prit des risques pour toi, pendant cette foutue Bataille et toi, comment tu l'as remercié ? En partant, comme cela, sans un merci, sans un seul regard pour elle. Que t'as t-elle fait pour mériter de toi si peu de considération ? »

 _Avait-elle un jour vu Severus Rogue si triste, si désespérément triste ? Oui. Une seule fois. Le soir de la mort de Lily Potter. Le cœur de Minerva s'était brisé une seconde fois à la vue de cet homme si fatigué, si dévasté par ce que la vie lui avait donné. Ses yeux étaient vides de tout espoir et pleins d'une culpabilité indéniable. Était-il possible de souffrir à ce point ? Sans doute aucun, et elle en avait eut la preuve vivante. Dévasté était un euphémisme pour décrire l'état dans lequel s'était trouvé Severus, ce soir là._

« Vous n'imaginez pas, _avait-il dit dans un murmure mélancolique,_ vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça a été dur pour moi de la rejeter comme je l'ai fait. Parce que, et vous le savez, elle a plus fait pour moi en dix jours que n'importe qui d'autre dans ma vie. Ce qu'elle a fait pour moi, elle l'a fait sans rien attendre en retour. Elle savait que, de tout façon, il n'y aurait rien venant de moi. Rien du tout. Pourtant, elle a perdu un ami pour moi, elle a donné de son temps pour moi, elle a prié les Dieux pour moi et elle a invoqué toute la Magie qu'elle avait en elle pour me sauver. Avais-je le droit de ne pas la remercier pour cela ? Certainement pas. Pourtant, je l'ai fait. Sans honte et sans remords. Je l'ai fait parce que je ne voulais pas lui devoir quelque chose. Au fond de moi, je savais que je ne lui devait rien. Mais la remercier, ça aurait été admettre qu'elle avait fait quelque chose pour moi et que, malgré tout, je lui était redevable. Je lui suis redevable. Je me dois de la sauver à mon tour, comme elle m'a sauvé elle. Vous n'imaginez pas, Minerva, combien il m'est difficile de vous dire cela et je ne le redirais jamais à personne. C'est parce que vous êtes si pleine de tendresse et d'amour à mon égard, que je vous révèle tout cela. Mais pensez-vous réellement que j'ai besoin que vous preniez le rôle d'Albus pour me faire avouer à quel point je me sens coupable ? De votre part, c'est quelque chose de vraiment très mesquin. »

 _Et Minerva l'avait considéré, la larme à l'œil, incapable de parler. Il avait dit ces mots avec douceur et calme, pourtant, un torrent de haine avait coulé dans ses yeux. Il avait dû se sentir si vulnérable qu'il lui en avait voulu de le pousser ainsi à la confession. Alors, après ces paroles, il s'était refermé, se murant dans un mutisme insondable. Il ne dirait plus jamais rien sur cela et ils n'en parleraient plus non plus._

« Tu es un homme bien, Severus, _avait alors dit Minerva._ Et je sais que tu la retrouvera. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »

 _Severus l'avait regardé. Il avait remit son masque d'impassibilité et ses yeux n'exprimaient plus rien._

« Nous savons tous les deux que celui qui a fait ça ne veut pas qu'on la retrouve. Elle peut être n'importe où. À l'étranger, pourquoi pas. Il est méticuleux et plein de ressources. Nous l'avons vu par la façon dont il m'a drogué. Il n'a pas laissé de trace et il n'a jamais montré son visage. Il sait se fondre dans la foule, il sait être transparent. Il sait faire face au stress, au danger et à la panique. Il sait préparer des Potions de très haut niveau et il connaît des sortilèges de Magie Noire. Il me connaît et il connaît ma façon de procéder. Il ne me laissera pas retrouver Miss Granger à moins de le vouloir. »

« Que veut-il ? La tuer ? »

« Sûrement. Mais il veut surtout lui faire du mal. Il la torturera jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sache plus qui elle est. Il voudra tuer son esprit avant de la tuer elle. Il veut l'enfermer dans un abîme profond de douleur et de folie. Il lui enlèvera chaque parcelle de vie qu'il pourra lui rester, il la plongera dans l'horreur d'une existence sans âme. Quand on la retrouvera, si on la retrouve un jour, vous devez vous attendre à ne pas revoir la Miss Granger que vous connaissez. Elle aura disparu. Il ne restera plus rien d'elle. Elle sera une ombre. Il est capable d'ôter la vie à une personne sans pour autant la tuer. Il est faible parce qu'il est avide de vengeance et il est possible qu'il commette des erreurs. Mais il est intelligent et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il se laissera déborder par ses émotions. Il a mûri et il est devenu le monstre qu'il était destiné à être. Un monstre ne commet pas d'erreur. Pas temps que sa folie ne prend pas le dessus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a commis des erreurs dans le passé parce qu'il était aveuglé par le pouvoir et la destruction. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. La vengeance est une chose terrible, mais on peut la contrôler, l'utiliser avec parcimonie. Si c'est ce qui le motive réellement, il ne se laissera pas dépasser. Et même si elle prend un jour le dessus, il parviendra toujours à se relever et à aller plus loin encore dans l'horreur. Il ne veut pas qu'on la retrouve, Minerva et cette fois, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir être le meilleur. »

 _Minerva avait bu ses paroles avec avidité, sentant son cœur se briser à chaque mot qu'il disait. Il semblait si sûr de lui qu'elle aurait été incapable de le contredire. Il était Severus Rogue._

« Tu sembles si bien le connaître... »

 _Severus avait poussé un grand soupir, passant une main sur son front. Ses yeux étaient devenus fiévreux et ses barrières s'étaient effritées légèrement._

« Nous le connaissons tous les deux, Minerva. »

 _Cette dernière avait semblé choqué. Elle avait froncé les sourcils et, quelques secondes après, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés à tel point que ces sourcils s'étaient perdu dans ses cheveux._

« Nous savions que cela arriverait un jour ou l'autre, _avait avoué Severus en la regardant avec force._ Et je n'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher. »

« Tu pensais que c'était du passé. Moi aussi. »

 _Et Minerva avait eut honte d'avouer cela. Parce qu'en dépit de tout, son inquiétude s'était apaisée après ces années passées._

« Sommes-nous vraiment sûr que... »

« Allons, Minerva, ne jouez pas les idiotes. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui en veuille suffisamment à Miss Granger pour vouloir prendre autant de risque. Pénétrer dans ce château était un risque. Me droguer aussi, se servir de moi. Qui aurait pu prendre le risque d'entrer dans ces appartements et d'enlever Miss Granger devant moi ? »

 _Minerva n'avait pas vraiment eu besoin de réfléchir. Mais sa bouche avait été sèche et un sanglot lui avait obscurci la gorge. Il lui avait fallut du temps et beaucoup de courage pour l'admettre et pour affronter cette vérité effrayante. Alors dans un murmure à peine audible et après avoir posé une main sur son cœur, elle avait soufflé :_ « Drago Malefoy. »

 **Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Vous vous y attendiez ? Pensez à mettre une petite review.**

 **À la prochaine,**

 **Eternely Snape.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Colère

**Chapitre VIII**

 **Colère.**

 _« La colère aspire à punir ; et elle préfère imputer les maux à quelque perversité humaine dont elle peut tirer vengeance que leur reconnaître une cause devant laquelle il n a rien d'autre à faire que se résigner. »_

Alessandro Manzoni.

Severus n'avait cessé de tourner et retourner la question dans sa tête chaque fois qu'il y pensait, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver de réponse. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de où pouvait se trouver Hermione, moins encore de où Drago aurait pu l'emmener. Il ne connaissait plus l'homme qui avait agit de la sorte. Il savait comment il pensait, imaginait ce qu'il pouvait faire, mais il ne savait pas qui il était ni quelles ressources il avaient. Il avait beaucoup bu, beaucoup cogité et avait beaucoup crié. Seul, il n'était pas l'homme qu'il avait toujours été, l'homme derrière le masque qui terrifiait tant d'élèves. Seul, il n'était qu'un homme brisé et remplit de remords dont il ne pouvaient se débarrasser. Minerva restait souvent avec lui, les soirs, parce qu'elle savait à quoi il occupait la plus grande partie de ses soirées. Mais ça ne le soulageait pas. Au contraire, ça le mettait hors de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un chaperon, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on prenne soin lui, qu'on le veille comme le faisait cette vieille-dame si protectrice. Mais il n'en dit jamais rien. Parce qu'il lui avait déjà fait suffisamment de peine pour ne pas en rajouter.

Alors il subissait la présence de Minerva, celle de Poppy parfois, mais jamais celle de quiconque d'autre. Il refusait de quitter ses quartiers pour autre chose que les cours. Il ne se présentait jamais aux repas, n'allait jamais dans la cours et ne faisait que très rarement des apparitions dans les couloirs pour punir les plus téméraires. Plus les jours passaient, plus Severus se renfermait, restant cloîtré dans ses cachots, ne s'occupant de rien d'autre que de ses bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu. Il n'était pas ivre, il ne l'avait jamais été, mais il buvait jusqu'à plus soif, jusqu'à ce que, enfin, il ait un peu de répit. Il ne dormait pas non plus et ses yeux étaient soulignés de cernes qu'il ne parvenaient plus à dissimuler.

« Tu sembles exténué, mon garçon. »

C'est Poppy qui se trouvait à ses côtés, ce soir là, et elle n'avait rien dit d'autre que cette pauvre phrase vide et sans intérêt. Elle ne disait jamais rien. Elle se contentait d'attendre en silence, les bras croisés, les yeux fixés sur Severus. Elle savait que les mots étaient inutiles et, contrairement à Minerva, elle n'essayait jamais de dire quelque chose qui agacerait Severus. Mais ce soir là, elle voulait parler. Elle en avait besoin.

« Jolie remarque, femme. »

Poppy décroisa les bras et se leva, allant faire face à la cheminée dans laquelle le feu s'éteignait peu à peu.

« Sais-tu que tu n'es pas le seul à être inquiet ? »

Severus la regarda avec colère.

« Et alors, Sorcière ? »

Poppy savait qu'elle ne devait pas aller plus loin. Parce que le garçon qu'elle avait connu n'existait plus. Celui qu'elle avait prit tant de fois dans ses bras ne le supportait plus et elle ne pouvait plus l'apaiser avec des paroles douces. L'homme qu'elle avait devant lui devenait peu à peu un étranger. Il n'était plus celui qu'elle avait soigné quand il rentrait de ses réunions les os endolorit. Il n'était plus le petit garçon qui pleurait sur son épaule en silence. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, mais elle était effrayé des conséquences que son comportement pouvait avoir sur lui-même. Peut-être est-ce ce qui la poussa à poursuivre.

« Je ne suis pas ton ennemie, Severus, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Et j'aime Hermione, moi aussi. Je voudrais pouvoir me battre pour la retrouver, pour la sauver de l'horreur qu'elle doit subir. Nous savons tous les deux pour quelle raison elle se trouve entre les mains de ce jeune-homme perdu que plus personne ne reconnaît. C'est une histoire stupide. »

« Elle a tué sa mère, Poppy. »

Severus avait eut la voix un peu faible en disant ces mots. Sans doute la douleur du souvenir de Narcissa.

« Et même si tu n'étais pas là, je sais qu'on t'as mis au courant de la situation. »

Severus haussa les épaules.

« Tu sais, n'est-ce pas, que ça n'était pas son intention ? »

Severus releva la tête et se mit debout à son tour, se positionnant de l'autre côté de la pièce. Mais il était suspendu aux lèvres de l'infirmière. Aurait-on oublié de lui dire des choses ?

« J'imagine que ce n'est pas Minerva qui t'as expliqué l'histoire ? Auquel cas, tu ne semblerais pas aussi surpris d'apprendre ça. »

Severus acquiesça.

« Alors laisse-moi t'éclairer et laisser le poids de ta colère tomber de tes épaules. Narcissa était ton amie, je le sais pour vous avoir vu du temps où vous étiez des enfants. Je sais comment elle et Lucius Malfoy t'ont aidé à faire face à ta différence, à tout ce que te faisait subir ce terrible quatuor que formaient James, Sirius, Remus et Peter. Je sais aussi, ou plutôt j'imagine, qu'elle t'a aidé à faire face à Voldemort, à tout ce qu'il te faisait subir, à toute la torture et la haine qui habitaient ce monstre. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'au moment de la Bataille Finale, Narcissa et Lucius ont tourné le dos à Voldemort et ont commencé à se battre contre lui. Ils voulaient sauver leur fils, l'emmener loin de cette folie dans laquelle ils l'avaient élevé. Ils ont prit conscience de leurs erreurs et se sont ligué contre leur Maître. Peut-être aussi parce qu'ils savaient qu'il allait perdre et qu'ils voulaient sauver leur peau. Toujours est-il qu'ils se sont battut aux côtés d'Hermione, de Harry et tous les autres. Narcissa se battait contre Rodolphus avec violence et malgré la puissance magique de cette femme, Lestrange était beaucoup plus fort, beaucoup plus fou et il aurait pu la tuer si Hermione n'était pas intervenue. Elle a tué Lestrange et à sauvé Narcissa. Sans doute que la femme n'a pas comprit ce qui se passait parce que, peu après, c'est Bellatrix qui s'est retournée contre sa sœur. Elle allait la tuer quand Hermione a levé sa baguette pour l'en empêcher. Mais son sort à raté sa cible à cause d'une personne qui se battait qui l'a bousculé. Et le sortilège de Mort a frappé Narcissa au lieu de Bellatrix. »

Poppy fit une pause, plus pour reprendre sa respiration que pour laisser à Severus le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle.

« Nous l'avons tous vu, Severus. Tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans les parages l'ont vu. Drago l'a vu ou peut-être n'a-t-il vu que ce qu'il voulait voir. Il est toujours plus simple d'en vouloir à quelqu'un qu'on déteste déjà plutôt qu'à une personne qu'on connaît depuis longtemps et qu'on aime. »

« Qui était cette personne qui a poussé Miss Granger ? »

Severus avait déglutit avant de demander cela. Si Lucius n'en voulait pas à Miss Granger, pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas raconté toute l'histoire ? Poppy le regarda avec intensité. Que voulait-elle lui faire comprendre ? Mais au fond de lui, Severus connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Lucius se battait contre Rabastan lorsqu'il a malencontreusement bousculé Hermione qui essayait de protéger sa femme. Il n'en a jamais voulu à Hermione parce qu'il se sent coupable de cette mort. Parce que s'il ne l'avait pas bousculé, son sort n'aurait pas raté sa cible. Son cri a déchiré le temps. Il s'est effondré sur le corps de Narcissa et on ne l'a plus revu. Il a transplané. »

Severus comprenait, à présent. Il comprenait pourquoi Lucius avait préféré lui mentir plutôt que de lui dire qu'il était le véritable déclencheur de la mort de Narcissa.

« Il faut que j'aille le voir. »

Severus se précipita vers le tableau qui gardait ses quartiers, mais fut retenu par Poppy.

« Non. »

Severus se tourna lentement vers elle, le regard glacé.

« Non ? répéta-t-il d'une voix polaire. Qui êtes-vous pour me dire ce que je dois faire ? »

« Sans doute personne, Severus, répliqua Poppy d'une voix sèche. Personne pour toi. Mais tu représentes beaucoup pour moi et je ne te laisserais pas aller là-bas dans cet état. Pas ce soir. »

Severus crispa sa mâchoire dans un geste violent de frustration. Il n'allait tout de même pas écouter cette vieille femme acariâtre.

« Et en quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ? »

Il tremblait d'une rage mal contenue et sa magie faisait trembler les objets dans la pièce. Il était sur le point d'exploser.

« Regarde toi, gamin. Tu n'arrives pas à contenir ta colère et tu es soûl. Je me battrai s'il le faut, mais tu n'iras pas chez Malfoy ce soir. »

Severus s'empara de sa baguette presque aussi vite que Poppy. Il fut étonné de voir à quel point elle semblait réactive.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort, Severus. Je ne suis pas là pour me battre en duel contre toi. »

Severus ricana mais ne leva pas sa baguette. Il garda son bras le long de son corps, les doigts serrés étroitement sur la baguette qu'il tenait en main.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là, femme ? »

« Cesses cela, Severus. »

Le regard de Poppy se fit froid et glaçant. Jamais elle ne l'avait regardé de cette façon et Severus fut surpris de la voir s'avancer vers lui de ce pas lent et assuré. Son visage était tiré par la colère et la fatigue. Il ne l'effrayait pas, c'était sûr. Mais il aurait eut du mal à en dire autant. Lorsqu'elle ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, elle s'arrêta et rangea sa baguette. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Severus et le considéra avec mépris. Elle dû puiser au plus profond de son âme pour le regarder ainsi.

« Si tu penses pouvoir m'impressionner en me parlant de cette façon, tu rates ton coup, gamin. Je ne suis pas une de ses élèves que tu aimes terrifier. Je suis ton aînée alors je te prierais de baisser d'un ton. Ne pense pas que tu pourrais avoir le dessus sur moi, parce que tu te trompe. Sois un homme, Severus, et fais face à tes démons loin de cette carapace qui t'habille habituellement. Tu n'iras pas chez Lucius ce soir, je t'en fais la promesse. Si je dois te Stupéfixer pour cela, je le ferai sans hésiter. As-tu oublié cette vieille femme qui prenait soin de toi quand tu te faisais martyriser ? As-tu oublié mes promesses et mes paroles ? As-tu oublié mon épaules, mes mains, mes doigts ? Ces doigts qui essuyaient tes larmes, ces mains qui soutenaient ta tête, cette épaule qui accueillait tes maux avec chaleur ? Ai-je, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, faillis à mes promesses ? N'ai-je pas toujours pris soin de toi, n'ai-je pas toujours été là quand tu ne supportais plus la tyrannie d'Albus ? Quand tu voulais tout laisser tomber et aller à l'encontre de votre marché, de la promesse que tu avais faite de protéger Harry ? N'ai-je pas toujours guéris tes blessures, même quand tu es devenu assez grand pour prendre soin de toi ? N'ai-je pas toujours essayé de raisonner Albus pour lui dire à quel point tu souffrais de cette situation ? Qu'on me damne si tu oses me dire non, petit.

« Qu'on me damne si j'ai un jour douté de toi. Parce que pas une fois, tu entends, pas une seule fois je n'ai cessé d'aimer cet enfant qui venait prendre le thé avec moi à la fin de ses cours. Pas une fois je n'ai cessé de croire en l'homme que tu es devenu. Pas une fois je n'ai cessé de croire à ton innocence. Parce que j'avais la naïveté de croire que tu ne m'avais pas oublié, après toute ces années passées. Parce que j'avais la naïveté de penser que je t'avais aidé, que j'avais réussi à te remettre sur le droit chemin et que malgré toute la souffrance qui t'habitait, tu parvenais à voir la lumière dans cette obscurité sans fond. N'ai-je pas eu raison de croire en toi, Severus ? Ai-je eu tort de penser que je comptais un petit peu pour toi ? Parce que lorsque tu étais enfant, pas une seule fois tu n'as rejeté l'affection que je te portais, pas une seule fois tu n'as éloigné mes mains. Tu as accueillit mon amour comme un havre de paix. Je n'ai jamais rien attendu en retour parce que tu étais le garçon qui prenait le thé avec moi et que c'était tout ce que je souhaitais. Jamais je n'ai cessé d'être une mère pour toi, pas même lorsque tu as tué Albus, pas même lorsque tu es devenu Directeur. Pourtant, tu n'es jamais revenu me voir. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu pensais que j'allais te rejeter ? Parce que tu pensais que j'allais t'insulter, t'invectiver, te punir de tes actes ? J'ai attendu des journées entières que tu reviennes prendre le thé. Ta tasse était toujours face à la mienne et elle refroidissait toujours tandis que la mienne se vidait avec tristesse. Je ne voulais plus de ce thé, parce que tu n'étais pas là, mais je n'ai jamais cessé de la boire en pensant à toi. Je n'ai jamais cessé d'espérer que tu viendrais boire ce thé avec moi, dans ce silence remplit de mots qu'on ne se disaient jamais. Mais tu n'es jamais venu. Et je n'ai jamais cessé d'attendre. »

Il y avait de la tristesse dans tout ce qu'avait dit Poppy. Sa voix avait été froide au début, mais plus elle parlait, plus son ton s'était radoucit, plus les sanglots avaient brisé sa voix, plus ses yeux s'étaient remplit de larmes. Severus s'était tenu debout sans bouger, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Il avait écouté cette femme sans rien dire, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Il avait tant de fois pleuré devant elle qu'il avait refusé de contenir ces larmes-ci. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait fait du mal à toutes les femmes qui l'avaient aimé et à qui il n'avait jamais su répondre.

« Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à vous, dit-il enfin avec une tinte de colère dans la voix. Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toutes vos promesses, à toutes vos paroles, à toutes vos étreintes. Mais j'étais devenu trop vieux et trop fatigué pour continuer à boire ce thé. J'étais trop indigne de votre gentillesse pour continuer à le boire avec vous. J'étais trop indigne de l'amour que vous me donniez avec abondance. Ce thé ne signifiait plus rien tant que j'avais trahit votre confiance. J'avais tué Albus et la douleur qui habitait mon cœur, je n'avais pas le droit de vous la donner. C'était à moi d'assumer mes actes, plus à vous. Vous aviez assez prit mon mal-être sur vos épaules. J'étais terrifié à l'idée que vous me rejetiez, terrifier à l'idée de vous perdre. J'avais déjà perdu Minerva, je n'aurais pas supporté plus. Alors je n'ai rien dit et je ne suis plus jamais revenu. En avais-je le droit ? Sûrement pas. Mais j'avais le droit d'avoir peur et j'étais aveuglé par ma peur. Je n'étais plus le petit garçon que vous aviez connu et je n'étais plus l'homme que vous aviez tant de fois soigné. Je n'étais plus que haine et douleur. Je n'avais pas le doit de vous infliger cela. »

Et plus aucun des deux n'avaient ajouté un mot. Ils s'étaient assit sur le canapé, côte à côte, sans rien faire d'autre que contempler les murs devant eux. Tout avait été dit. L'union qui avait existé entre eux s'était brisée. La douleur qui habitait le cœur de Poppy suintait dans tout son corps. Ils s'étaient dit tout ce qu'ils avaient eu à se dire, mais rien n'avait put apaiser le sentiment de trahison que Poppy ressentait au plus profond de son être. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cet homme avait pu douter d'elle alors qu'elle-même n'avait jamais douté de lui.

Le lendemain matin, Severus s'était directement rendu au Manoir des Malfoy. Le grand jardin n'était plus ce qu'il avait été. Les fleurs étaient fanées, les plantes étaient mortes et l'herbe n'avait plus cette couleur verte qu'elle avait toujours eue. Quand il frappa à la porte, Severus dû attendre quelques minutes avant que Lucius lui ouvre la porte. Il était épuisé, remarqua-t-il. Des cernes violets soulignaient ses yeux, ses cheveux était sales et emmêlés. Son allure était misérable. Son dos était voûté et il n'avait plus la prestance du Sang-Pur qui le désignait habituellement. Lucius regarda Severus sans le voir et le laissa entrer pour claquer la porte. Il le précéda dans le salon où traînait des bouteilles vides de Whisky.

« Tu as une mine affreuse, » constata Severus.

Lucius prit place dans un fauteuil et invita Severus à faire de même.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? »

La voix de Lucius était faible et rocailleuse, comme s'il n'avait plus parlé depuis la fin de la Guerre.

« Tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on me mente, Lucius, attaqua Severus avec force. Pourtant, tu m'as mentit. »

Le blond s'attarda un instant sur le visage de son ami puis détourna le regard, comme si ce qu'il disait n'avait aucune importance. Severus fut quelque peu déstabilisé, mais poursuivit.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit la vérité ? Pourquoi m'avoir caché que Miss Granger n'avait pas tué Narcissa parce qu'elle le voulait, mais parce que tu as commis une erreur ? »

Cette fois, l'attention de Lucius était toute tournée vers Severus. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une étrange lueur et sa bouche fut parcourut d'une grimace. Il sembla hésiter longtemps avant de répondre.

« Je pense que tu peux très bien te mettre à ma place, n'est-ce pas, Severus ? dit-il d'une voix polaire. Lorsque Lily Potter est morte, n'avais-tu pas honte d'être celui qui était le véritable responsable ? _Tu_ as condamné cette femme avant même qu'elle ne meure et... »

« La situation est totalement différente et tu le sais, répliqua Severus d'une voix glaciale. J'ai condamné Lily à cause de mon égoïsme et de ma haine envers Potter. La perte que tu vis n'est pas la même. »

Lucius s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et plongea son regard dehors, sur la jardin délabré illuminé par un faible rayon de soleil.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? demanda-t-il. Sûrement pas pour soulager ma conscience. »

« Non, certainement pas. Bien que j'ai été très peiné d'apprendre la véritable cause de la mort de Narcissa. Je me mettais à ta place et j'imaginais combien tu devais souffrir. Mais je vois que ton venin est toujours aussi infâme alors je vais aller droit au but. Miss Granger a disparu. »

Lucius tourna violemment le regard vers Severus et ses yeux semblèrent un instant habités d'une peur intense. Puis cette peur s'évanouit et laissa place à une indifférence la plus totale.

« Et bien ? »

« Et bien je pense que tu sais, tout comme moi, qui est responsable de toute cette histoire. »

« Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à cela ? Que représente cette fille pour toi ? »

« Cela, mon ami, ça ne te concerne pas. Je suis ici pour te résonner et pour résonner ton fils. »

« Mon fils ? »

« Ne fais pas l'étonné, Lucius. Tu sais que Drago était chamboulé depuis la mort de sa mère et je pense que tu sais aussi qu'il ne t'as jamais rendu pour responsable. Miss Granger, en revanche...Il était, il est furieux contre elle et je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit d'autre ai pu droguer mon verre. »

Lucius ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de prendre un verre et d'en tendre un autre à son invité. Le Whisky Pur-Feu brûla la gorge de Severus qui décida de ne pas continuer à en boire.

« Où est Drago, Lucius ? »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et bu son verre d'un trait.

« Elle a sauvé ta femme, je crois. La première fois. Avant que tu ne la bouscules. Et l'a sauvé. Je sais quel homme tu es et je sais que tu te sens redevable. Aide-moi à la retrouver. »

« Je ne peux rien faire pour toi. »

Il se passa quelques secondes avant que Severus ne finisse par se lever. Lucius l'imita et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

« Tu fais une terrible erreur, Lucius, lui dit Severus. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte. »

« Je fais ce que je peux pour sauver mon fils. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu fasses ce qu'il faut. Il va se perdre, Lucius. Le protéger de moi n'est pas le sauver. Tu sais que je le trouverais. »

Luicus eut une autre grimace et referma la porte après avoir fait un bref signe de tête en direction de son ami. Severus s'en alla en jetant un coup d'œil aux fenêtres supérieurs. Si Drago était là, il se terrait sûrement derrière une de ces fenêtres, mais il n'y avait personne, alors il transplana à Pré-Au-Lard.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard, il vit la famille Weasley en grande discussion avec Minerva. Potter était à ses côtés, la mine triste et fatiguée. Quand ses pas résonnèrent sur la pierre froide et humide, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et la famille de rouquins se précipitèrent à sa rencontre. La matriarche arriva avant les autres près de lui et commença à déblatérer tout un tas d'inepties que Severus ne comprit pas.

« Molly, doucement s'il vous plaît, tempéra Minerva. Laissez-le respirer. »

« Ça fait près d'une semaine, Rogue, attaqua Ron d'une voix froide, se mettant en avant, dépassant sa mère. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour la retrouver ? »

Ron semblait dans une fureur noire. Il défiait Severus d'un regard qui se voulait intimidant. Harry essayait de le tirer en arrière, pour qu'il se calme, mais comme Ron était plus grand et plus costaud, c'était en vain. Ginny était à côté de Harry, Georges était un peu à l'écart, silencieux et Arthur était dépité, se tenant près de sa femme.

« Je vous conseille de baisser d'un ton, Monsieur Weasley, suggéra Severus d'une voix plate. Il ne vous est pas permis de me parler de cette façon. »

« Je n'ai besoin d'aucune permission, Rogue. Quand allez-vous enfin retrouver Hermione ? C'est votre boulot, non ? »

« Ron voyons... »

« Non, Molly, coupa Severus. Laissez Monsieur Weasley exprimer ce qu'il a à dire. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais reçu un coup de pied dans le tibias de la part de Harry qui le fit taire immédiatement.

« Bien, dit Severus en grimaçant. Alors tout d'abord, mon boulot ne concerne en rien Miss Granger. J'enseigne les Potions, je ne suis pas Auror. Ensuite, Miss Granger n'est pas _mon_ amie, mais la vôtre. En outre, je vous demanderai de cesser de penser que je passe mon temps à penser à elle. Si vous souhaitez la retrouver, grand bien vous en fasse, je vous laisse la place. Ensuite, je suis bien étonné de vous voir ici, Monsieur Weasley, étant donné les circonstances dans lesquelles vous avez vu Miss Granger pour la dernière fois. »

Ron serra les poings mais ne répliqua pas. Il comprit qu'il était plus sage de garder le silence. Il n'était pas assez fort pour vaincre Severus Rogue, alors il se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Severus lança un regard glacial au garçon et dépassa les autres sans ajouter un mot. Puis alors qu'il allait descendre les escaliers qui mènent aux cachots, il fut rattrapé par Molly, essoufflée.

« Severus, je t'en prie...haleta-t-elle en posant une main sur son bras. Sais-tu quelque chose ? »

Severus planta ses yeux dans ceux de la mère Weasley et y lut beaucoup de chagrin. Il ne pouvait l'ignorer plus longtemps.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, Molly, mais je n'en sais pas plus que vous. »

« Minerva nous a fait part, à Arthur et à moi, que tu soupçonnes Drago Malfoy. Sais-tu où il se trouve ? »

Severus hocha la tête en signe de négation.

« Vous ne devez en aucun cas parler de ce détail à vos enfants ou à Monsieur Potter. C'est très important. Je vous assure que, contrairement à ce que j'ai dit auparavant, je fais ce que je peux pour retrouver Miss Granger. En revanche, je n'ai pas besoin qu'ils se mêlent de tout cela. Ça risquerait d'aggraver la situation et je ne pense pas que Miss Granger ai besoin de cela. »

« Bien sûr mais... »

« Je vous informerai des découvertes que je ferai, je vous en fais la promesse. »

Molly sourit brièvement et prit congé, repartant en direction du hall d'entrée. Severus poursuivit sa descente dans ses appartements et alla s'y enfermer pour le reste de la journée.

xx0xx

Il n'y avait plus grand chose dont Hermione était sûre. Son optimisme s'était envolé en même temps que sa voix et sa dignité. La seule chose dont elle était persuadée, c'est qu'elle allait rester dans cet endroit pourri très, très longtemps. Il ne se passait pas une minute, pas une heure, pas un jour sans qu'elle ne pense à mourir. Elle n'était pas faible, elle savait simplement qu'elle allait mourir dans ce trou à rat et c'était insupportable. Pas qu'elle n'ait pas eu envie de se défendre, ça lui était seulement impossible. L'homme rentrait dans la pièce et la torturait pendant des heures sans qu'elle n'ai même le temps de faire le moindre geste. Elle était meurtrit, tous ses membres étaient endolorit par la souffrance et la douleur. Elle n'arrivait même plus à penser. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir le savoir. Elle n'avait que quelques heures de répit avant que l'homme ne revienne constamment dans sa cellule. Il arrivait qu'il ne fasse rien, qu'il la regarde pendant des heures sans rien dire et elle était totalement désemparé. Elle ne le voyait toujours pas, mais elle imaginait très bien comment il pouvait la regarder et ça lui était insoutenable.

Elle saignait, elle se vidait de son sang pendant de longues minutes avant qu'il ne daigne arrêter cet afflux parce que, disait-il, ce n'était pas encore son heure. Elle aurait voulu lui hurler qu'elle s'en sortirait même si elle avait perdu tout espoir, mais ça lui était tout aussi impossible que tout le reste. Elle pensait souvent à Severus, à s'imaginer qu'il était à sa recherche puis elle se disait que, de toute façon, ça ne servait à rien, que cet homme qui la torturait avait dû tout faire pour la cacher de tout ceux qui voudraient la rechercher. Alors elle pensait à Minerva, à la tristesse de la vieille-dame, heureuse d'avoir retrouver un ami plus tôt, désemparée à l'idée d'en avoir perdu une autre. Harry devait être dans tout ces états et Molly...Elle n'osait même pas y penser. Elle se demandait si Ron se souciait d'elle, s'il avait mit sa rancœur de côté. Mais tout cela ne l'aidait pas, bien au contraire. Ça ne faisait que l'enfoncer un peu plus dans ce gouffre de haine et de malheur. Elle était seule et ça pour très longtemps.

« À quoi tu penses, Granger ? »

Hermione aperçut un rai de lumière et tout devint silencieux. Hermione se figea ainsi que l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Il savait qu'il venait de lui fournir l'indice dont elle avait besoin pour le reconnaître. Il y eut un bruit sourd, comme de quelqu'un tapant du poing contre un mur puis de nouveau le silence. Hermione sourit intérieurement, ayant enfin une arme pour se défendre.

 _Drago ?_

Elle pensa très fort à ce seul nom et elle sentit qu'il l'avait entendu. Il tira la chaise et ouvrit un peu plus la porte. Il allait tirer la situation à son avantage, mais Hermione ne se laisserait plus abattre. Elle vit enfin son visage mince et pâle. Ses yeux gris la regardaient avec une froideur et une colère sourdes. Sa bouche était tordue en une grimace grotesque qu'Hermione ne lui avait jamais vu. Il avait maigrit et il semblait encore plus blanc que d'ordinaire. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus aussi soignés qu'auparavant et son apparence était miteuse. Il avait troqué ses habits noirs pour un pull et un pantalon gris et son dos était courbé. Malgré tout cela, elle eut peur en le voyant pour la première fois. Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, même assit, et il avait une allure démente. Il était fou, pensa-t-elle. Complètement fou, aveuglé par sa haine et sa soif de vengeance. Allait-il céder ? Elle se dit que malgré ses apparences, il devait avoir le contrôle sur lui-même et sur ses pensées sinon il aurait déjà commit une erreur. Et merde.

« Il était temps que tu saches pourquoi tu es là. »

Sa voix était glaciale et tranchante.

« J'imagine, maintenant que tu sais qui je suis, que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici. »

Hermione bloqua ses pensées un moment. Elle sentait qu'il allait lui parler et elle ne voulait pas le couper. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir, pas encore. Alors elle le laissa parler, écoutant avec attention.

« Vois-tu, beaucoup de monde pense que tu as tué ma mère par erreur, que tu n'as jamais voulu lui faire du mal. Mon père m'a dit que tu voulais juste la sauver. Moi, je ne le crois pas. Tu as toujours détesté ma famille alors pourquoi aurais-tu voulu en sauver un membre ? »

Il se tut, attendant de toute évidence une réponse. Alors Hermione ouvrit son esprit et concentra ses pensées vers Malfoy.

 _Je ne suis pas une meurtrière._

Hermione reçut un coup violent sur le visage, mais Drago n'avait pas bougé. Elle devait l'avouer, il était excellent en sortilèges.

« Oserais-tu me contredire ? »

 _Pourquoi pas ? Que je le fasse ou non, je serai puni de toute façon. Autant me défendre._

Elle reçut un autre coup, plus violent. Sa tête heurta le mur derrière elle. Une douleur lancinante lui traversa le crâne et des larmes de douleur brillèrent dans ses yeux.

« Tu as tué ma mère, Granger, ne le nie pas. »

 _Je ne le ferai pas,_ pensa-t-elle avec mal. _Je l'ai tué, oui, mais involontairement et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Mais c'est beaucoup plus facile de m'en vouloir, à moi la Sang-de-Bourbe plutôt qu'à ton cher père le Sang-Pur._

Cette fois, elle entendit la chaise racler le sol et sentit ses liens se défaire. Drago l'attrapa par le cou, comme il l'avait fait plusieurs fois et appuya sur sa mâchoire devenue inexistante. Elle eut mal, très mal. Parce que même si ses os n'étaient plus là, la sensation des doigts fins et pâles de Malfoy sur son visage la fit souffrir.

« Je refuse que tu parles de mon père. »

Hermione sentit de la salive couler le long de son menton et atterrir sur la main de Drago. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul. Hermione glissa contre le mur et essuya la traînée de bave sur son menton.

« Tu es une immonde et répugnante Sang-de-Bourbe, Granger. Tu ne mérites pas d'être sur terre. »

Hermione sentit son sang se glacer et des larmes d'humiliation perler à ses paupières.

« D'ailleurs, j'ai amené quelques petites choses pour toi. »

Drago sortit quelques instants de la pièce en l'immobilisant pour qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger, étant donné qu'elle était détachée. Puis quand il revint dans la cellule, Hermione se figea plus encore qu'elle ne l'était. Et quand le sort fut levé, elle resta paralysée devant l'horreur qui s'offrait à elle.

« Je me suis dis que, pour une fois, je pourrais me mettre à ton niveau. Tu comprends, je n'ai jamais utilisé ces objets. »

Drago avait disposé devant lui plusieurs objets qu'Hermione, en tant que fille de Moldus, connaissait très bien. Une scie, un tournevis, un marteau et...un pistolet. Hermione regarda ce dernier avec méfiance, sentant son cœur battre à toute vitesse dans sa cage thoracique. Drago s'empara du pistolet, le prenant dans ses mains et la regardant avec attention.

« J'ai acheté ça à un mec dans Londres. Je crois qu'on dit trafiquant d'armes, c'est ça ? Enfin bref. Acheté est un bien grand mot. J'ai, disons, persuadé l'homme de me le donner. Je sais pas trop comment ça fonctionne mais je crois que si j'appuie là... »

Tout se passa très vite. Drago tourna le canon vers Hermione et le coup de feu retentit dans toute la pièce. Avant même qu'Hermione n'ai pu s'en rendre compte, une balle perfora son épaule droite. Elle s'écroula sur le sol sans pouvoir crier, ses pensées virevoltants dans son esprit, incapable de réaliser pleinement ce qui se passait. Elle vit le visage de Malfoy, son sourire carnassier et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité, la douleur prenant possession de tout son être. Il lui fallut un moment avant de s'évanouir vraiment et elle eut le temps de sentir l'odeur du sang couler sur la pierre froide. Elle entendit le rire cruel de Drago puis sombra dans l'immense profondeur de son esprit.

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre. Une petite review ? N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis.**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape.**


End file.
